Falling
by Kayltjeee
Summary: Summary inside - Please read
1. Chapter 1

Falling

This is an A/U story.

Background:

- Jason did loose his memory in an accident like the one he had, but he decided to become a doctor like he had planned all along.

- Sam and Jason have never met before this story begins.

- Sam and Elizabeth are half sisters.

- Sam grew up with Cody – she's still a McCall.

Summary: Sam McCall comes back to Port Charles after a long time away, and meets her sister Elizabeth. When she meets Elizabeth's boyfriend, Jason Morgan, the sparks fly and they begin to see each other after Jason broke up with Elizabeth. Then Elizabeth and Sam are in a car accident, and nothing is what it seems anymore.

I don't want to ruin everything so this is all you're going to get.

**Please read & review. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_June 16_

Samantha McCall walked into the little diner named Kelly's to meet her sister. Elizabeth was her half sister, and she hadn't seen her in ages. Sam had left Port Charles when she was younger, because her father wanted her to come with him. She didn't have much of a choice in the matter, because her father could be really persistent – and at that time she was still under aged.

Today she was going to meet her sister's boyfriend, and she hoped he was good enough for her sister. Even though Sam hadn't seen Elizabeth a long time, she still wanted the best for her little sister. Elizabeth was a couple of years younger, and Sam already knew the man she was dating was a couple of years older than Sam was. As she spotted her sister and walked towards her, she kept an eye out for everything. She looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary – for a diner – and she relaxed, but not all the way. She didn't want to be caught of guard.

''Sam!'' Elizabeth exclaimed when she saw her, and Sam smiled at her while Liz stood up and walked towards her. Before Sam knew it, she was in her sister's arms, and she didn't like it one bit. Sam didn't like to be touched, and certainly when she didn't expect it. She realized she should've expected it, but she wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and then stepped back.

''Hello, Elizabeth,'' she said softly, and they sat down again. Sam looked at her little sister and almost frowned when she saw how she had grown up. She had hair a little lighter than Sam's raven colored hair, and she didn't look anything like her sister. ''You look nice,'' Sam tried to be polite to her sister. Elizabeth smiled brightly, but Sam didn't. She couldn't understand why she didn't feel anything, but she shrugged it off when Elizabeth started talking.

''Jason will be here in a couple of minutes – he had a last minute thing at the hospital,'' Elizabeth said, and Sam nodded. Liz had told her Jason Morgan was a doctor at the hospital – a neurologist to be exact – and Elizabeth was impressed with him. Sam didn't know what to think of a doctor – they mostly were cocky. She was looking forward to meeting him and hoped he would be different – she really hoped he would prove her wrong.

She smiled at Elizabeth, ''I'm looking forward to meeting him, I told you on the phone,'' she said, and Elizabeth nodded. ''I don't have a lot of time though – I have to get my stuff in order,'' she added, and her sister nodded again.

''It's ok, Sam – I don't have much time either, but I just wanted to see you,'' she replied, and Sam nodded. Before she had left she loved her sister to death – but even with the small talk right now she annoyed the hell out of Sam. They both had changed a lot, and growing up apart didn't help either. She heard the door open but didn't turn around. She could see on her sister's face it wasn't Jason – it was someone Elizabeth didn't like. ''I hoped she wouldn't come here today,'' she heard Elizabeth whisper, and she turned around to see a tall blonde woman walk passed the table she and her sister were sitting at. The woman smiled brightly at the man behind the counter, and Sam looked at her sister with a frown.

''What did she do to make you not like her?'' she asked, and Elizabeth scoffed.

''What didn't she do? She's Jason's best friend and she hates me – she's always trying to chase me away,'' Elizabeth growled, and Sam noticed it didn't work for her. ''I swear – I always try to accept her, but every time she is around Jason takes her side over mine,'' she added softly, and Sam nodded. She didn't know the woman, but she couldn't say she knew Elizabeth either. She wasn't about to take sides even though Elizabeth was her sister.

''I'm sure you two can find a way to coexist soon,'' she replied, and Elizabeth grumbled something Sam couldn't hear. Sam didn't really care and she hated it. She wanted to like her sister, but the truth was, she liked the blonde better already. ''What's her name?'' she asked her sister, and Elizabeth frowned.

''Carly. Why do you ask?'' she asked in return, and Sam shrugged. The door opened again, and Sam turned to look who it was this time, and blinked a couple of times when she saw the most handsome man she'd ever seen. He had short, spiky blonde hair, and he was tall and buff. She looked up at his face and swallowed – he was gorgeous, with his piercing blue eyes and strong jaw line. ''That's Jason,'' she heard Elizabeth say, and Sam widened her eyes and turned back around.

''That's the doctor?'' she asked her sister, who nodded and smiled. Jason spotted them and made his way over to the table, where he kissed Elizabeth on her cheek and looked at Sam with the intense blue eyes.

''Hello. You must be Sam – I'm Jason,'' he introduced himself, and he held out his hand for her to shake. She did, and widened her eyes and the jolt of electricity she felt at his touch.

''Nice to meet you,'' she replied, and he nodded and smiled at her. She was about to say something when she saw the blonde woman come to the table.

''Jason – I'm glad I ran into you,'' she said, and Sam looked up and frowned. This woman meant trouble, she thought. ''Oh,'' Carly suddenly said, ''hello Elizabeth,'' she snarled, and Sam widened her eyes at the hate in her voice. Carly looked at Sam but didn't say anything.

''What is the problem, Carly?'' Jason asked softly, and Carly pulled him apart and started talking animatedly. Sam watched as Jason tried to calm the woman down and pinch the bridge of his nose often. When Carly finally walked away, Jason turned around and walked back to the table. ''I'm sorry about that. You know how that goes,'' he said to Elizabeth, who nodded with a frown.

''I don't,'' Sam said, and Jason looked at her again with a smile. ''Please explain what the hell she has against my sister,'' she added, and Jason widened his eyes.

''I don't think it has anything to do with Elizabeth. Carly doesn't like any of the woman I dated – she is always this hateful to the woman I like,'' he explained, and when Sam didn't say anything he added, ''we have a difficult relationship, Sam. Don't worry about it.''

''I will worry about it because she is hateful to my sister,'' she said, and raised one eyebrow. He nodded and she could see the respect in his eyes. ''Now, I'm sorry to say this but I have to go. I have some things to take care of before this day is over,'' she added, and she got up. She didn't want to stay here talking about nothing – she had enough to do today. Elizabeth nodded and Jason smiled at her.

''I hope to see you around.''

''I'll call you later, Sam,'' Elizabeth said, and Sam nodded and turned around. She walked out of the diner and sighed when she stood outside. The weather was good and she had taken the opportunity to walk to the diner. She started walking to the apartment complex she had rented an apartment at, and reveled in the beautiful weather.

##########

When he saw Sam, he had been surprised. She didn't look anything like Elizabeth, and he had always thought they looked a lot alike. Elizabeth was telling him something about the hospital, but he had tuned out as soon as she said something about one of the patients.

When he had touched Sam, he had felt something he'd never felt before, and he wondered what it was. She intrigued him – she hadn't said much but she really was intriguing. ''Jason, are you listening at all?'' he heard Elizabeth ask, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at her.

''I'm sorry – I was thinking about something I totally forgot earlier,'' he lied, and she smiled at him. ''Elizabeth, I'm sorry to cut this short but I didn't come to lunch right now – I have a surgery in half an hour and I needed to come and tell you,'' he told her, and she sighed. He didn't like it when she pouted.

''I thought you didn't have any scheduled today,'' she said, and he shook his head. He hadn't, but he'd taken one on before because he didn't want to be home already. He had taken a double shift just to stay away from home, and he knew it was pathetic but he couldn't help himself.

''I know, but there was this emergency and I was the one who helped the guy this morning so I wanted to take on the surgery,'' he lied, and she nodded and pouted again.

''I'll make you some dinner tonight and we can spend the night in,'' she said softly, and he nodded.

''I'll be late but I'll try to make it before dinner,'' he replied, ''now, I have to go – I'll see you tonight,'' he added, and she nodded and looked up. He kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the diner, glad to be away from Elizabeth. He didn't know when it happened, but somewhere in the last couple of weeks he really started realizing and noticing that Elizabeth wasn't the woman for him. She was clingy and needy, and he didn't have time for a needy woman. He had his job at the hospital and it took a lot out of him, and he sometimes just wanted some time to himself.

As he walked back to the hospital he thought of Sam. She had been quiet and didn't seem like a needy woman – just the way he liked. He knew she was probably not into him but he now knew what he wanted in a woman. Not someone like Elizabeth, who also worked with him, but someone like Sam, who could stand on her own two feet. He walked in the hospital and made his way to his floor. He wasn't Jason Morgan anymore – in here he was just the neurologist, and he didn't have problems. He turned a switch, and he didn't think about Elizabeth or Sam anymore. He had a surgery to do.

##########

Sam looked around the apartment and sighed. It wasn't her taste but she didn't want to change anything right now. She needed a drink, and on her way in town she had seen a bar named Jake's. She didn't know if it was something she would like, but she had to try once to see if it was. She walked to her car and drove over to the bar, and when she stepped in she smiled. It was seedy but she needed something like that right now, and as she walked to the bar and sat down.

''Hello – what can I get you?'' the bartender asked, and she looked at him smile.

''I want a shot of tequila and a beer,'' she replied, and he nodded and smiled again. He turned and grabbed the bottle of tequila, poured a shot and gave it to her. Then he tapped a beer and gave that to her too.

''Here you go, gorgeous – you sure you're up for it?'' he asked her, and she glared at him before slamming down the shot of tequila. He surrendered and walked away to the other side of the bar. She didn't have time and she didn't want him to talk to her like she was a little girl. Someone sat down next to her and she turned to see who it was. She didn't know the guy, but he was looking at her with a smile and she got chills from him.

''Hey baby – what do you think of going home with me?'' he asked, and she frowned at him. Was he really serious?

''What do you think?'' she asked him, and he grinned and nodded. She widened her eyes and sighed. ''No, thank you – I'm kind of not interested,'' she told him, and he raised an eyebrow.

''How can you know?'' he asked her, and she rolled her eyes. ''I mean you don't even know me,'' he said, and she nodded.

''And that's why I'm not going home with you. Now run away and leave me alone,'' she said softly, and then she saw the anger in his eyes flare up and he grabbed her wrist.

''You're going to come with me, you bitch,'' he whispered in her ear, and she shook her head and tried to pull her hand out of his grip, but he tightened it and she felt her hand started to tingle.

''Ok, you better let her go man, because she's taken,'' she heard another voice say, and she turned her head and saw Jason standing there. She suppressed a sigh of relief and when the man let go of her wrist she looked back surprised. She didn't think he would let go of her right that second, but he walked away fast and she looked back at Jason. He sat down next to her and smiled at her. ''I'm sorry but I didn't think you could handle it,'' he said, and then he widened his eyes when he realized what he'd said.

''It's ok,'' she said when she saw it, and she smiled at him. ''I couldn't handle him – but next time let me try it myself, ok,'' she added with a wink, and he smiled. ''You want a drink – as a thanks?'' she asked him, and he nodded. She ordered him a beer and looked at him again.

''You know I'm dating you're sister and you are wondering why I'm here instead of home with her,'' he said, before she could say anything. When she nodded he smiled, ''I just got out of the OR and I wanted to wind down before I went home – Elizabeth knows I'm going to be later because I just called her,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''Well, that's good. Even though I don't know her all that well and I don't even like her she is still my sister,'' she replied, and then Sam widened her eyes. Jason laughed softly and she shook her head. ''I just gave you way to much information on my feelings for my sister. I'm sorry,'' she added, and he shook his head.

''Hey, everyone is entitled to their feelings,'' Jason replied, and she nodded. ''So you left town when you were younger with your dad – Elizabeth told me,'' he added when he saw the look on her face. When she nodded he sighed, ''she also told me you never returned her calls and stuff,'' he said, and she frowned.

''Listen, not that it's any of your business, but I didn't get any of her calls because until recently when my father died, he always made sure I didn't have any contact with my family,'' she told him, and he nodded. ''So there you go,'' she added, and she got up and wanted to walk away when he gently took her wrist in his hand.

''Wait – I didn't mean to pry,'' he apologized, and she nodded, ''do you play pool?'' he asked, and when she nodded with a frown he added, ''want to play a game with me?''

''Sure, I'd love too,'' she said, and she smiled. She liked Jason, and even though he was prying before she forgave him as soon as she could. She would see what kind a man he was and when she didn't like what she saw when she knew him better, she would tell Elizabeth to dump his ass. ''So, you're a hotshot neurologist,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Yep – well, I don't know about the hotshot, but I am a neurologist and I love my job. I know what you think about those doctors but not everything about what goes around is true,'' he said, and she frowned.

''What do I think about those doctors?'' she asked, and he laughed softly as he racked up the balls.

''You think all these doctors are cocky and arrogant, but I am living proof that that is wrong. I love spending time with the patients and I think I have good bedside manners – I know someone, also a doctor, who is opposite of me and he is just what you think of doctors,'' Jason rambled, and Sam smiled when he finally fell silent.

''You're right I think something like that when I see a doctor – and I speak of experience when I say I've met some of them. You already changed my mind about it – not every doctor is like that and I think I can like you,'' she replied, and he smiled.

''That's great. I think I can like you too. Now let's play,'' he said, and they started to play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_June 30_

It had been two weeks and Sam and Jason met almost every night at the bar. Sam felt bad for doing this because she hogged all Jason's time with Elizabeth, but she couldn't stop. She really liked him and she couldn't get enough of him. The attraction between them was big, and she had to control herself not to jump him sometimes.

As she was waiting for Jason to come to the bar she looked around. The guy who had tried to get her to go home with him that first night was still hanging around and staring at her, but she tried not to pay attention to him. She had already ordered shot of tequila, and because she didn't eat that much she could feel it go to her head faster than normal. She didn't care, though.

''Hey,'' she heard behind her, and she turned around and smiled when she saw Jason. He smiled at her and sat down next to her. After ordering his beer he looked at her and took a deep breath. ''I broke up with Elizabeth,'' he told her, and she nodded. She had expected it when they had talked a couple of nights ago, and she hadn't minded really.

''I figured as much when you told me about your problems – you can't try and make something work when you can't put your feelings in it anymore,'' she replied, and he nodded. He stared at her and smiled again.

''I know, and that's part of the reason – the other one was you,'' he said softly, and she frowned.

''What about me?'' she asked him, and he shrugged.

''I'm thinking about you a lot – you're in my mind all the time and when I'm with her, I can't listen to her because I just want to be with you,'' he told her, and she took a deep breath. She didn't want this to be an issue, and she smiled at him when she realized he had the same feelings as she had.

''I have the same thing – I'm thinking about you all the time,'' she replied, and he smiled at her. ''I mean I know you were with my sister and I didn't meet with you here because I wanted to come between you two, but I really like you,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I don't even know anything about you but your name and that you're a little older than Elizabeth is, and I'd like to get to know you more,'' he said, and she nodded. ''I'd like to know what it was like – your life with your dad and what you did while being away from Port Charles,'' he added, and she nodded. She knew she would have to tell him about her dad and about her life eventually, and she actually wanted to tell him – but not just yet.

''I'll tell you about that later – you have to give me time for that – but all the other things you want to know, you just have to ask,'' she replied, and he nodded. ''You want to play some pool?'' she asked, and he nodded. They got up and started playing pool together.

#####

Jason stared at Sam as she finished the game. She had won but he didn't care. He really liked talking with her, and they talked a lot. He never was one to talk, but with Sam something inside him had changed and he wanted to tell her things. He had told her about his accident, and he had told her how he moved away from Port Charles and decided to do what he had always wanted – become a doctor. Even though he didn't remember anything he had wanted it, and he loved working at the hospital.

''When I came back to Port Charles, I found out I didn't really care anymore. I mean, my parents finally understood why I didn't feel anything and they accepted – and even though I don't see them very often I think the relationship between my family is going ok,'' he told her, and Sam nodded.

''I think you did great for yourself,'' she replied, and he smiled. ''I mean I couldn't do something like that even if I wanted to. I never lost my memory but I know what it's like to want to remember something you forgot,'' she said, and he nodded. He figured she was talking about being drunk and forgetting what happened – and even though it's not the same he didn't really mind her telling him something like that.

''After I met Elizabeth everything changed. When I came to work for this hospital I felt alone and when I met her she became my friend,'' he told Sam, who nodded and smiled. ''I didn't think I would fall for her and I still don't think I ever did, but she was someone I thought I could fall in love with and I took the chance,'' he added, and Sam laughed softly.

''You thought you could fall in love with her and started dating her – but the truth is you never fell in love?'' Sam asked, and when Jason shrugged she sighed. ''You're unbelievable.''

''I'm sorry – I didn't do this to hurt Elizabeth but I really thought I could love her,'' he said softly, and she nodded. He looked at her and saw she really didn't mind what he did.

''See – ever since I came here and that first time I met you, you didn't seem in love with her. It was like you liked her like a friend, you know?'' she said, and he nodded. He did like Elizabeth as a friend, and he knew she would come around some day and see what was between them.

''Elizabeth didn't see it like that – she wanted me to reconsider and I told her I couldn't. I didn't tell her about my feelings for you because I didn't want to hurt her any more,'' he told Sam, and Sam nodded. ''She's angry. Really, really angry – and I think she will try to get someone to pay because she snapped or something,'' he added softly, and she nodded again.

''I don't know her that well, but I think you could be right. She really liked you – I could see it on her face when I met her after all those years and when she told me about you in that one phone call we had,'' Sam replied, and he nodded again. ''I want to go home – I'm sorry – but can you bring me home, because I can't drive and I drove here,'' she said, and he nodded with a smile. He had only drunk one beer, so he could bring her home. He wanted to bring her home.

''Sure – just let me tell Coleman to put it on my tab,'' he told her, and when she nodded he walked to the bar and waved Coleman over. ''Hey, Coleman, put everything Sam and I drank on my tab – I'll be over tomorrow to pay it,'' he told Coleman, who nodded and winked at Jason before turning around again. Jason walked back to Sam and smiled at her when she took his hand.

''I'm sure everything will work out,'' she said softly as they walked to his car, and he nodded. ''I know it will,'' she added when he stepped in after helping her in the car. He smiled and started the car. She gave him directions to her place and he drove off.

#####

Sam opened the door to her apartment and rolled her eyes at the sight that greeted her. She still hadn't made time to make it homier. ''Do you want to come in and have a drink?'' she asked Jason, and she turned around to see what he would say. He didn't say anything; he just nodded. He closed the door behind him while she went to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of beer out of the fridge.

''You wouldn't think anyone lived here,'' he said when she got back, and she smiled.

''I know, I just didn't take the time to change it yet – I don't spend a lot of time here, so I don't really care much,'' she replied, and he nodded. ''I bet you have one hell of a place where you feel at home – with all that time Elizabeth had to change where you live,'' she added, and he laughed.

''No way – Elizabeth didn't change anything in the penthouse – I also don't spend a lot of time there but when I'm there I at least have some pictures up to look at,'' he told her, and she looked around. There were no pictures in her apartment, because she didn't have any. She had spent most of her life going from one part of the state to another, and she never had the time to make any pictures.

''Well I don't need pictures – I don't have any because I never had the time to make them,'' she replied, and he nodded. ''I actually have one, though,'' she suddenly said, thinking about the picture of the dog in the alley. ''That picture is of one of those stray dogs and I wanted to take him with me – I think I was 8 or something. I don't even know where that picture is,'' she said, and he smiled.

''If it makes you feel any better – I don't have any pictures of myself,'' he told her, and she smiled. ''I don't like taking pictures and when my friends say I need to get on one, I say 'no way' and mostly I just leave the room,'' he added, and Sam laughed.

''Aren't we a couple,'' Sam said still laughing, and Jason smiled. ''Talking about pictures when we can do a lot of other stuff,'' she added and he widened his eyes and then smiled again. She could see he knew what she meant, and she could also see him put down his beer bottle. He leaned towards her and looked her in her eyes.

''I want to kiss you – I'm going to kiss you,'' he told her, and she felt her throat dry up and she swallowed hard while she nodded. He took the bottle out of her hands and set it next to his, and then he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. When his lips touched hers, she melted in his arms and soon her deepened the kiss. She felt his tongue on her lips and she opened for him, giving him entrance in her mouth. Their tongues battled for control, and Sam wasn't surprised when Jason won the battle. She let him win.

''Jason – do you think this is a good idea?'' Sam asked breathless when she broke the kiss, and when he nodded she shrugged and kissed him again. He pushed her on her back and followed her, and soon he was on top of her. She felt his erection press in her stomach and moaned when she tried to get his shirt off. Her hands moved up to his chest and shoulders as she pulled his shirt up, and he raised his arms and left her mouth for a second to loose the shirt. He helped her pull off her tank top and smiled when he looked at her. She closed her eyes when he kissed her again, and her hands roamed over his back and went to his neck, where she held them.

''Where's the bedroom?'' Jason whispered, and she pushed him up and pulled him with her to the bedroom. She knew this could be a mistake, but she didn't care because she wanted him. She wanted him badly, and she knew he wanted her too. She pushed him on the bed and straddled him, and then she frowned and moved down to remove his boots and socks.

''I didn't know you had boots,'' she said, and he laughed. ''No really – I thought you would wear those hospital thingies,'' she added, and he smiled. Once she had removed his boots she went up and unbuttoned his jeans, and he helped her by lifting his hips.

''It's kind of sexy to be undressed by you,'' he growled, and she smiled and kissed his legs. She moved up and once she was with his thigh, she moved one hand up and touched his erection. He jerked up and moaned, and she smiled when he turned her around and removed her heels. ''I love it when you wear heels – when are you going to wear those stilettos?'' he asked, and she shook her head. She didn't understand why he asked, but she didn't care.

''For you I'd wear them,'' she replied, and he smiled as he started removing her jeans. He did the same to her, kissing her calf and moving up to her thighs. He then removed her panties and moved up. He kissed her on her lips again, and his hands roamed everywhere. She could feel his hands everywhere and she loved it. She loved the feeling of him touching her – it was like she was on fire. ''I've never felt like this before,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''Me neither,'' he replied softly, and he unclasped her bra and moved the bands down her arms. When he got rid of it he moved down and kissed them one by one, and she moved beneath him, grabbed his head and pressed him against them. He kissed and licked, and flicked until her nipples were rock hard and then he moved down to her stomach. She moaned and ached her back, wanting him closer than he already was. She decided she'd take the control again and turned him around. If he hadn't wanted it he would have won, but he complied and smiled up at her when she removed his boxers.

''My turn,'' she said softly, and he moaned. She threw away the boxers and started kissing him – his stomach, his nipples – and he went crazy beneath her when she reached down with her hand and took his erection in her hand. She started moving her hand and then she heard him growl; she knew she was doing it right. She slowly moved all the way down and looked up at him. His head went from left to right as she moved down, and suddenly he lifted his head and widened his eyes when she wrapped her lips around him. He jerked his hips up and growled again, and she smiled against him and pressed a kiss on his erection. Then he took the control again, and turned her around so she was on her back.

''I want to come inside of you,'' he moaned, and she nodded. He kissed her again and moved down, surprising her. ''Now it's my turn,'' he said lowly, and she widened her eyes when he kissed her clit. His tongue flicked out and she moaned and arched her back. He kept on kissing her until she reached her climax, and he didn't wait until she rode it out. He moved up and slammed inside her, and she moaned as he stopped moving. ''You feel so good, Sam,'' he whispered, and she smiled.

''You feel good inside of me,'' she whispered, ''and you'd feel better if you start moving,'' she added and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled. He pulled back and almost slid out of her again, and she moaned. Then he moved back in hard, and she screamed at the felling of his penis inside her. He started moving and kissed her again, and she wrapped her arms around him and scratched his back. She felt herself going up and she knew it wouldn't take long for any of them to reach their climax.

''I'm sorry,'' Jason suddenly hackled, and he let himself go, reaching his climax. Him reaching his climax sent her over the edge and she followed him, and he collapsed on top of her trying to catch his breath. As they both tried to get enough oxygen, he turned and pulled her in his side, and she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Before she knew it she was fast asleep.

#####

Jason stood in the kitchen after taking a shower. He was exhausted but he wanted some coffee before going home. It was early in the morning – or very late at night – and Sam was still sleeping. He knew he had to get dressed later but for now he had wrapped a towel around his waist. Suddenly he heard something behind him and he turned around.

''Hey,'' he whispered when he saw Sam standing in front of him in her robe, and smiled. ''Did you sleep ok?'' he asked her, and she nodded.

''I slept like a rose,'' she replied, and he smiled again. ''You were amazing,'' she suddenly said, and he smiled. HE always liked hearing that.

''Right back at you. I've never felt something like that before,'' he replied, and she smiled. He moved toward her and kissed her, and before he knew it she had deepened the kiss and he pulled her against his hard body. He wanted her again, and he pushed forward with his hips to let her know.

''Wow, you're insatiable,'' she whispered breathlessly, and he laughed. He moved her to the living room and started untying the knot in front of her robe. She looked down at his towel and pulled, letting it fall to the ground as he kissed her again. When he had finally untied the knot he slipped the robe off of her arms, and then he pushed her on the couch. He slowly lowered himself on top of her and without further ado he slipped inside her. She moaned and he smiled at her, before kissing her again. He loved making love to this woman.

''I can't get enough of you,'' he whispered, and he started moving. There was a knock on the door, but neither heard. Then the door opened and they heard a gasp, making Jason stop his movements. Sam looked over his shoulder and widened her eyes when she saw who was standing in the doorway.

''O my god, you two are unbelievable,'' Jason heard Elizabeth say, and he slipped out of Sam and grabbed the towel. He wrapped it around his waist before turning around and blocking view for Elizabeth so she couldn't see Sam. He felt Sam move behind him and knew she was putting on the robe, and he heard her frustrated sigh.

''Elizabeth – this…'' he stopped talking when he realized it was exactly what she thought, and he shrugged. He didn't want to make up excuses because they were already broken up. Granted – he bounced back really fast, but he didn't care.

''I hate you – I hate you and I hope you die, the both of you,'' Elizabeth screamed, and then she ran out of the apartment. Sam looked at Jason and frowned, and Jason smiled.

''She's going to come around,'' he said, and Sam nodded. Some day she would turn and be happy for the both of them, but Sam knew that right now, she would plan her revenge.

''After she did something to us,'' she whispered, and Jason frowned. Would she?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_July 14_

Jason walked out of the hospital with a smile on his face, thinking about his date-night with Sam. She would come over to his place tonight and they would eat something and if he felt like it they would watch a movie. She had been talking about this new movie that came out a couple of weeks ago and she really wanted to see it.

It had been two weeks since they started seeing each other, and it had been two weeks since Elizabeth had walked in on them having sex. He laughed about it when meeting his friends but he felt sorry for Elizabeth. Even though they had broken up before he slept with Sam, he still understood why Elizabeth was angry. Sam had told him Elizabeth didn't want to talk to her, and he had decided to give it a try when he saw her. She had a shift today, and he looked at the nurses' station. There she was, standing just outside of it.

''Hey Elizabeth,'' he called out, and she looked up and rolled her eyes. Then she started walking away, ''hey, wait up,'' he called her, and she turned around.

''Do you need anything, Dr. Morgan?'' she asked him, and he frowned.

''I need you to listen to me – or to Sam – about what is going on,'' he said, and she nodded. He smiled when he thought she would turn around and listen to him, but then he saw the look on her face and saw she didn't want to listen to him.

''I can understand you need that, but I don't and I don't want to hear anything about it,'' she snapped at him, and he nodded.

''That I can understand – but we'd already broken up when I slept with Sam, so I don't understand why you're so angry with us. Come on, just let it go and we can move on,'' he begged, and she widened her eyes and laughed.

''You can't be serious, Jason? You slept with her the night you broke up with me and she knew it. You knew it, and I hate you for it. She's my sister, and she slept with you and didn't consider my feelings at all – just like you. I don't need your speech on how we broke up before and how it wasn't cheating – because I don't care, you bastard,'' she snapped, and he nodded. He'd tried, and it didn't work out that well. He didn't care really, because he knew Elizabeth wouldn't do anything to hurt Sam, or him. She couldn't hurt them.

''If you feel that way, fine. But I need you to understand that even thought Sam and I are together now, she still loves you and she feels bad for what happened. So maybe you could give her a chance and we can all move on,'' he replied, and she rolled her eyes and walked away without giving him an answer. He shrugged and grabbed the next chart on his list. He had patients to see.

##########

Sam walked out of the diner after drinking some coffee there. She had been there alone but she didn't mind because she was looking forward to tonight. Suddenly she bumped into someone and she looked up and saw Elizabeth standing in front of her. She hadn't expected to see her sister, but she smiled at her and took a deep breath to say something – but before she knew it Elizabeth backhanded her and she stumbled back. She frowned and touched her cheek. Elizabeth could really hit hard, and she didn't understand what she did wrong. She knew sleeping with Jason had hurt her sister but she didn't think Elizabeth would be like this.

''You slut – get out of my way or I'll make you,'' Elizabeth snapped, and Sam widened her eyes. Now she was a slut – Elizabeth didn't even know her, and she didn't like her being called like that. She frowned again but decided not to go there with Elizabeth, she wanted her sister to understand what was going on.

''Elizabeth – come on let me explain,'' she said, and Elizabeth pushed her out of the way. Sam stumbled back again and she sighed of frustration. She wasn't the person to be pushed around, but she didn't understand what had gotten into Elizabeth. She seemed even angrier than the last time she'd seen her, and she wondered what happened.

''I don't want to talk to you – I don't know you,'' she replied, and she walked into the diner. Sam stared at her back and took a deep breath. She didn't understand what Elizabeth wanted, but she did know Elizabeth was mad as hell. She had to watch out for her sister, and she didn't know what to expect from her. Every time she saw Elizabeth she seemed to be even angrier than before, and she just wanted everything to go back to the way they were. Maybe even before she returned to Port Charles, when she hadn't seen her sister in a long time and she didn't know her.

''You know she always acts like this to the people she doesn't like. But when she wants something she will act like the angel all the men in town think she is,'' she heard a voice, and she turned around and saw Carly standing there. ''She's like one of those idols that can do whatever and never be judged – really hate that kind of people,'' she added, and Sam nodded.

''I figured as much. Jason never told me how vindictive she could be and he didn't believe me when I said we had to watch out for her,'' Sam replied, and Carly laughed.

''See, even you know better than the men and you don't even know her all that well,'' Carly said, and Sam smiled. She liked Carly.

''She's my sister and even though we are only half sisters it really isn't that hard to read her. She's an open book for me,'' Sam replied, and Carly nodded.

''Same here – I've known her for a long time and I don't like her, never did. I'm best friends with Jason for a long time and from the moment he told me he was dating her, I've been trying to get her to give up on him because I know what it's like to be with Jason and he's great – but he doesn't show his true feelings. I know I didn't do any of the scaring away because I like her, but because I don't want Jason to be with her and I think you are great for him,'' Carly rambled, and Sam frowned. She didn't understand Carly.

''What do you mean? Jason and I have been together for two weeks and we don't even know everything about each other. Yeah, we have some feelings for one another but I don't know what that means,'' Sam replied, and Carly nodded.

''Well, he's not going to say what he feels unless it's too late so let me tell you this. I've been spending some time with him and some things he does when he likes or loves someone are these – he will watch whatever movie you want and he will eat whatever you want. He will do whatever you ask of him even if he doesn't always agree and one day, he will tell you he loves you. He won't say it when you are awake the first time, but he will do everything to make sure you're safe and he will want to see you every time,'' Carly said, and Sam nodded. That sounded a lot like Jason. ''Believe me when I say he never did any of those things with Elizabeth.''

''How do you know?'' Sam asked, and Carly smiled and shrugged. ''It doesn't matter. Jason and I are none of your business, so stay out of it. I have to go now – I promised Jason I would pick up the movie for tonight,'' she added, and she waved at Carly before walking to her car. She was going to spend the night with Jason, and nothing could ruin it.

#####

After she had rented the movie and bought some snacks for tonight, she went home to take a shower. She still had some time before she had to be at Jason's, and she smiled when she went through her clothes to see what to wear. After some time staring at her clothes she decided to go with comfortable, which meant jeans and a tank top. She grabbed a green tank top and her jeans and stepped in the shower. The water was nice and hot, and she sighed when she felt her muscles relax.

After her confrontation with Elizabeth she had decided to let it go. Elizabeth wasn't going to be forgiving her, and she realized she didn't really care that much to get backhanded for sleeping with a man – granted her sister was in love with that man first – she liked. He was single and it wasn't like she made the decision on her own. She shrugged and washed up, before stepping out and drying herself off. She didn't want to blow-dry her hair because she knew it would be dry sooner and she liked wearing it down to dry it naturally.

She walked to the bedroom while putting on her tank top and jeans, and grabbed some shoes to go with her tank top. She was surprised when her phone rang and she saw it was Jason. ''Hello,'' she said after pressing the button to pick up, and she smiled.

''Hey – I'm on my way home right now, so I was wondering if you wanted me to order some Chinese for us,'' he said, and she laughed softly. She remembered what Carly had said before, about Jason eating things he didn't even like, and this was one of those things.

''Are you sure? I know you don't like Chinese,'' she replied, and he sighed.

''No, I'm sure – for you I'll eat anything,'' he told her, and she smiled again.

''If you're sure then – yeah, I'd love me some Chinese food,'' she replied. ''I ran into Carly and Elizabeth today – it was something,'' she added suddenly, and she could hear him sigh.

''I know Carly can be annoying but you just don't listen to her,'' he told her, and she laughed softly.

''I don't really mind Carly. I actually like her a lot. You know what – I'll tell you about my run-ins with those two later when I come over,'' she said suddenly, and she smiled when she heard him sigh again.

''I'll see you in an hour,'' he told her, just before disconnecting the line. Sometimes she wondered what would happen if he waited for her to reply before he hung the phone, but she shrugged and stepped out of her apartment. After she closed the door she realized she forgot the movie, and she sighed and opened the door again, grabbed the box and stepped out. Just then her phone rang. ''Hello,'' she said with a sigh – she hadn't even bothered to look at the caller ID but she didn't care. All she wanted now was go to see Jason and she still had to go to the store – she had forgotten something.

''Sam, I need to see you,'' she heard Elizabeth say, and she widened her eyes when she heard the distress in her sisters voice.

''Where are you?'' she asked, and she could hear Elizabeth take a deep breath and she began to tell her where she was. ''I'm on my way, stay right there, ok,'' she said, and she disconnected the line before she ran to her car and drove off to meet Elizabeth – her sister was in trouble.

##########

Jason dumped his bag on the desk and walked upstairs. He was going to take a shower fist, and then he'd order dinner. He didn't even like Chinese, but since Sam liked it – no loved it – he'd eat it for her. As he jumped in the shower he sighed of relief his day was finally over and he could spend the night with Sam. He'd loved spending time with her after a day like he had, and he was wondering what happened between her and Elizabeth earlier. He hoped it was nothing serious, but if Carly had been there she knew what had happened and she wouldn't downplay any of it. He decided to call Carly and ask her what happened before he'd hear it from Sam, and he knew it wasn't the greatest idea, but he needed to know what had happened. If he knew Sam at all he knew she would say it was nothing, and he didn't want that. So as he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, he called Carly.

''Jason, why are you calling when you have Sam coming over?'' Carly said when she picked up, and he rolled his eyes and sighed.

''I need to know what happened this afternoon with Sam and Elizabeth – she told me you were there,'' Jason said, and he heard Carly laugh.

''You know, I actually was waiting for you to call me to ask. Elizabeth slapped Sam – she backhanded her – and then she called her a slut. I know Sam didn't do anything to stop her but she really wanted to hit Elizabeth back – I could see it on her face,'' she rambled, and Jason sighed. He hadn't thought of Elizabeth like this, but he knew somewhere in his heart he had always known what Elizabeth could do.

''Thank you for telling me, now I have to go because I need to order dinner for us,'' he said, and before she could reply he disconnected the line. He had to learn to not do that, but he was so used to it he didn't think about it. He finished drying himself off and got dressed. He didn't want to make it too much, and he dressed in jeans and a shirt. Sam didn't need him to dress up for her.

He walked downstairs and ordered dinner, and sat down waiting for Sam to arrive. He turned on the T.V and zapped through the channels, but he didn't see anything he liked so he turned it off again. Then his phone rang again and he looked at the caller ID. The hospital. ''Jason Morgan,'' he picked up the phone.

''Dr. Morgan – there's been an accident – two cars involved and we need you hear because one of the victims has a severe head trauma,'' the person on the other side said, and Jason sighed.

''Is there no one else on call?'' he asked, and he cursed himself for telling them he would be on call tonight. He didn't think about it when they asked him, and he had agreed without even knowing what he had agreed to.

''No, I'm sorry Dr. Morgan but you are the only neurologist on call tonight – the other one is sick,'' she told him, and he sighed again. He got up and grabbed his coat.

''I'm on my way,'' he told her, and he disconnected the line as he stepped in his car and drove over to the hospital.

#####

As frustrated as he was with being called away before Sam came, he was in work mode the second he arrived at the hospital. He knew it was stupid but he had texted Sam to tell her he would be later because there was an emergency, and he knew she would understand. He looked around and saw who he needed. ''Hey, tell me what happened,'' he said to the nurse, and she turned around with a frown.

''Two women in a car crash – one came out with barely a scratch, but the other one has severe head trauma and hasn't regained consciousness.''

''Thanks, scrub in when I need you,'' he replied, and he walked over to the room where someone else pointed him to. When he opened the curtain he gasped, ''Sam,'' he whispered, and he looked at her. She looked like she'd been run over my a bus, and he frowned when he saw all the bruises on her.

''We need to get her to surgery, Dr. Morgan – she has a swelling of the brain,'' someone said, and he nodded. He didn't understand – he didn't understand how this could've happened.

''I'm sorry but I…'' he had wanted to say to get another doctor because this was too personal, but he realized he was the only neurologist and he didn't want anyone else to perform surgery on his Sam. ''Get her ready and prepped – we have some work to do,'' he said, and everyone started working. He closed his eyes and started getting back in his 'doctor place', where he didn't feel anything but his work. Once he was there he started towards the OR, where he got ready to operate on his girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_July 15_

Jason sank down in the waiting area next to Robin. Sam didn't have her family around to tell them what happened – he still hadn't found Elizabeth and he didn't understand what she wanted. He had called and called but she hadn't picked up her phone.

After he had performed the surgery on Sam he didn't know if she would make it or not, and it killed him. He knew exactly what was happening right now, and he wanted to do something to change it. Sam was in a coma, and he didn't know if or when she would wake up, and he wanted to do something.

''Jason, don't beat yourself up over this – you couldn't have done anything more than what you already did,'' Robin said softly, and he shrugged. ''Come on, Jase.''

''I didn't do anything but my job and I couldn't do anything more because there wasn't anything – I want her to be better and I want her to open her eyes and smile at me. I want Elizabeth to pick up her damn phone!'' he yelled the last part, and Robin nodded but didn't even flinch. Jason knew he looked like a fool – yelling like this in the hospital, but he needed to do something to get his frustrations away.

''Jason, I'm going to check out what Elizabeth is doing – I heard she had to be on a shift tonight so she has to be somewhere in the hospital,'' Robin said, and Jason nodded. ''Why don't you go outside for a while, take a deep breathe, calm down,'' she added, and he nodded again.

''Thank you Robin – for everything,'' he whispered, and she nodded and walked away to check on Elizabeth. He decided to take her advice and go out for a little while – out of the hospital – and he walked to the front and sat down on one of the benches there. He hated that he couldn't do anything more to save Sam, but he knew he could stay with her and make sure she was comfortable. He nodded to himself and got up again. He needed to make sure Sam was having the best care possible. As he walked inside he saw Robin standing at the nurses' station, and wondered what had happened with her looking for Elizabeth. ''Robin, where is Elizabeth?'' he asked her when he stood behind her, and she turned around and sighed.

''Elizabeth is the one who ran into Sam's car. She's in the hospital and they want to keep her overnight, but she has only a couple of scratches and a concussion,'' Robin told him, and he widened his eyes and cursed. He hadn't thought about Elizabeth being the one to crash into Sam, but he should've. Elizabeth didn't pick up her phone and she didn't show up for work, and he could've thought about her being in the hospital for other reasons than working.

''Thanks, Robin – do you know which room she's in?'' he asked, and she nodded and gave him the room number. Before he would go to Sam, he would see how Elizabeth was doing and ask her what happened. He made his way to the room where she was staying and sighed when he saw her. He had some bruises on her face and he was sure she had some more on her body, but other than that she seemed fine. He took her chart and it proved him right – she only had a concussion, and he sighed again. He put the chart back and opened the door softly. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

''Jason,'' she called out to him, and he nodded and walked in. ''I knew you would come,'' she added, and he frowned.

''I wanted to see how you were doing – because Sam is in bad, really bad, shape right now,'' he said, and she nodded. ''I see you're doing ok. Can you tell me what happened?'' he asked, and she sighed and nodded.

''I ran a red light because I wanted to be home faster, and I didn't even see the car – I had build up some speed and I ran into her – I didn't see what happened after but someone told me it was Sam in there,'' she said, tears rolling over her cheeks. He took her hand in his and sighed.

''It's ok – even though you ran a red light you couldn't have known,'' he said, and she nodded. ''I'm the one who did the surgery and she has brain damage, we just don't know the extent,'' he told her, and she nodded and wiped away the tears with her free hand.

''I never wanted this to happen – when I was mad at you and Sam for being together I didn't wish you dead,'' she whispered, and he frowned.

''Of course not,'' he said, and she nodded. He let go of her hand and she looked up at him. ''I'm going to get back to work – I need some sleep and I need to check on Sam before I go,'' he said, and he left the room. He took a deep breath because after talking to Elizabeth, he didn't know what to think. Maybe somewhere in the back of his head he had thought this was all planned, but you couldn't plan something like this. He shook his head and walked over to Sam's room. Once there he looked in, and even though he was used to seeing patients like this, it was hard when it was someone you knew and loved. He frowned to himself when he thought he loved her – he didn't even know her that well.

Suddenly he remembered their night together – three nights ago. He walked inside as he saw flashes of that night.

_* Sam was in his arms after they'd made love, and he smiled down at her when he saw she was sleeping already. Just like the first night she had fallen asleep right after having sex, and he found it adorable.__ *_

He sat down next to the bed on the chair – he couldn't do anything else at this point – and watched her. It looked like she was sleeping peacefully, but he knew better.

_* Suddenly Sam stirred and he looked down, seeing her eyes widening. He frowned and wondered what was wrong, so he asked, ''what's wrong?'' She shook her head; she seemed to have forgotten something. *_

He couldn't stop the memories flowing over him, and he still wondered what it was she had forgotten. She never told him, she had just shaken her head again and she'd relaxed. He didn't understand what had happened, but he would find out soon. He wanted to know what she woke up for, if it wasn't for him. He smiled and looked back at Sam. She had a gash in her head that had been sutured, and he sighed. He didn't want to lose her, but he knew there was a big possibility he would if she didn't heal right.

''Sam,'' he whispered, and he took a deep breath. He needed to say what he had on his mind, ''I want you to fight for me. I need you to fight for me, because we have to find out what we are to each other – see if we can love each other. I really feel a lot for you and I want to see where it goes,'' he rambled, and then he shook his head. He didn't know what to say to her; he just wanted her to wake up. ''Just wake up, Sam,'' he whispered, and he got up from the chair and walked out of the room. He didn't want to go but he needed too. He had a shift in the morning and it was late already.

As he made his way to the on-call room where he would crash for a moment, he ran into Robin again. ''Hey, I'm going to get some sleep here, in the on-call room,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''That's ok – I mean I can understand. When does your shift start?'' she asked him, and he looked at his watch.

''Two hours from now,'' he replied, and she nodded. ''I'm used to it so it doesn't matter – I can go without sleep and I don't have any surgeries scheduled tomorrow,'' he added, and she smiled.

''I know – Patrick is coming to work tomorrow to help get the load off for you – I know you want to check Sam yourself tomorrow,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''Thank you – Patrick all better again?'' he asked – Patrick Drake was the other neurologist on the team, and he'd been sick the last week. When Robin nodded, he smiled. ''That's great. I've been taking over his cases – and he has a lot,'' he said softly, and Robin laughed.

''He's a show-off. But he's back and better than ever so you don't have to worry about tomorrow. Did you talk to Elizabeth?''

''Yeah – she told me what happened but she doesn't know all. She blacked out before after she crashed into Sam's car. I'm worried about Sam though. I don't know if she's going to wake up and to be honest I don't want to leave her alone,'' he said, and he frowned. She nodded and took his hand in hers.

''I'll check in for you, every fifteen minutes, and if there is a change I will come get you, ok? You need to rest because if you don't, you'll make it harder on yourself,'' she whispered, and he nodded. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

''Thank you. Now, I'll go get some sleep – it's going to be a long day tomorrow,'' he said, and he walked away. He looked back and saw Robin walking towards Sam's room, and he sighed of relief. He was glad to have Robin here, because she was his friend and she would do what she promised. He opened the door to the on-call room and sank down on the bed. He closed his eyes and sighed again. He was tired but he knew he wouldn't get any sleep. He was too worried about Sam, and all he wanted to do was sit next to her until she woke up.

Suddenly the door opened and he opened his eyes to see who it was. Elizabeth stood in the doorway, and he frowned.

''Jason, I need to talk to you,'' she said, and he nodded and sat up. He patted on the bed next to him and she sat down. ''I was thinking about what happened – Sam and I ran into each other outside of Kelly's and she was mad. I don't know what it was but she backhanded me and I don't know how to make it right,'' she said, and he frowned. She was lying – he knew Carly wouldn't lie about something like this, and he shook his head.

''Elizabeth, I know what happened – you backhanded her,'' he said, and she frowned. He didn't know what she was going to say next, but he didn't expect it.

''I don't – I didn't backhand her, I wouldn't do that to my sister. I love her and even though I was mad I didn't do anything to hurt her,'' she snapped, and he nodded. He decided to play along with her for now, and he sighed.

''I'm sorry – you know Carly – Sam can't do something like that. You know what, when she wakes up I'm going to ask her ok?'' he said softly, and she nodded.

''I'm sorry you know – for what happened. I wanted her to understand why I was mad – I'm still in love with you, Jason, and I don't want to loose you,'' she whispered, and he frowned.

''You're still in love with me? I'm so sorry but I'm not in love with you and I don't think I ever was,'' he said, and she widened her eyes.

''So you say you don't love me but you slept with me? Jason, I'm pregnant – they told me just now and the only way I got pregnant is with you, so you say that again,'' she said softly, and he widened his eyes. How could this have happened?

''I don't – how – damn, Elizabeth this only complicates things. What are you going to do?'' he asked her, and she sighed.

''I want to keep it – I want you and I to raise this baby together, Jason,'' she whispered, and he nodded. He took a deep breath to calm down, but it didn't work.

''Elizabeth, can we talk about this later – I have a shift in two hours and I need to get some rest,'' he said, and she nodded. She smiled at him and then to his surprise she kissed him.

''Sleep tight and I'll see you tomorrow,'' she said, and she got up and walked out of the room. He kicked the door closed when laid down again. Could this day get any longer – or worse?

#####

_July 16_

Even though it was only two hours later, Jason was wide-awake. He walked over to Robin who was just about to end her shift and smiled, ''hey,'' he said, and she turned around and smiled at him.

''Hey – I've been checking on Sam but there's no change,'' she told him, and he nodded. He hadn't expected any change anyway, but he was grateful.

''Thank you so much – you know Elizabeth just came to me with the most life changing news,'' he said, and she frowned.

''What is it?'' she asked, and he shrugged.

''She told me she's pregnant,'' he replied and she began to laugh. ''What?'' she shook her head.

''She's not – they told her she wasn't pregnant because she was asking about the baby – she's never been pregnant but she thought she was. Come on, Jason, don't you think you would have seen it on her chart?'' she asked him, and he frowned. He indeed looked at her chart before he visited her, but he didn't see it. He nodded.

''You're right. I didn't think of it at all – thanks,'' he said, and he walked over to Elizabeths room after saying goodbye. He didn't know what she thought he would do, but lying to him about something life changing was sick. As he arrived at the room she was in he looked inside and saw she was gone. He sighed and decided to go talk to her later, when he had ended his shift. Now he needed to get to work and make sure Sam was ok. Elizabeth had some explaining to do later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_August 10_

Jason walked into the hospital and looked around. He did like he did every morning, even if he didn't have to work. He would go and see Sam early in the morning, after they had bathed her and he would sit there. He wouldn't say anything; he would just sit there. Sometimes he would tell her what had happened the day before, but he didn't think she would care what happened in his life.

After Elizabeth had told him she was pregnant and he'd found out it was a lie, he had confronted her with it. She had told him she had been pregnant but lost the baby before the accident. He didn't know if he could believe it, but it didn't matter because she didn't get what she wanted – him.

He walked to Sam's room and smiled when he saw her. Even in a coma she looked like she was sleeping peacefully, and as he walked to the bed he looked around. The only other person who came in here was Elizabeth, and you would never think Sam had visitors. He sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked at her. Suddenly he got up again and walked back to the nurses' station, and waited until one of the nurses came to him.

''Hello Dr. Morgan – I bet you are here to ask about Sam,'' the nurse behind the desk said, and he nodded with a smile. ''Well, I heard she had some changes and they are almost certain she is going to wake up soon. She'd had brain scans and they are in her chart – I will allow it this time Dr. Morgan for you to look in them,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''Thanks – so I can see the changes myself?'' he asked, and when she nodded he looked back to the room and grabbed the chart. He walked in and sat down in the chair again before he began to read. There had indeed been changes in her brain scans and everything pointed to her waking up. ''I read here you want to wake up, Sam. That's great – now you know it's going to be hard but you have to fight and come back, ok?'' he started, and he frowned. He knew she heard him and he knew they had said she would wake up, but he also knew she couldn't just wake up at that. Though he had seen her hand move out of the corner of his eye. When it happened again, he pressed the alarm button, and he send the nurse who came to get Patrick Drake. He looked at Sam, but nothing happened. He sighed and got up, deciding to wait outside for Patrick because he knew it had all been his imagination.

''Jason,'' she heard Elizabeth, and he looked up and smiled weakly at her. He had run into her every so often but he made it his mission to be out of the hospital when she came in. He'd done that because she started telling him she loved him every time she saw him, and he couldn't care less. He wanted Sam to wake up and when he was at the hospital – if it was to work or to visit Sam – he didn't want to think about anything else.

''Elizabeth – Patrick is on his way because Sam is waking up. I need to get going – I didn't want to leave her alone – but now you're here,'' he said, and she widened her eyes and walked into the room without saying anything else. He shrugged and looked in the room for a second before walking away. He meant what he had said before – he didn't want to leave Sam alone, but he didn't want to stay there and be disappointed again. As he walked out he bumped into Patrick.

''Jason,'' Patrick said surprised, and Jason shook his head. ''You told the nurse to call me, why didn't you see for yourself?''

''I can't be disappointed – I've seen that before and I don't want to stand there and be disappointed,'' he said, and Patrick nodded. Jason knew Patrick understood.

''I'm going to see what is going on – I'll call you when she wakes up,'' Patrick said before he walked in. Jason looked at him until he disappeared, and then he walked to his car and drove home. He was a coward.

##########

She opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't understand what was happening, and she didn't know who these people were. There was a woman, brown hair and small, and a man – a doctor – who was tall and dark.

''Sam, Sam you woke up,'' the woman screamed. So her name was Sam, she thought. She didn't even remember her name, and she didn't understand what was happening around her. The doctor turned around and smiled at her.

''Ms. McCall, I'm glad to see you joining the land of the living again,'' he said, and she nodded.

''You know… what I want?'' she asked, her throat soar and making it difficult to talk. When he shook his head she added, ''I want to know what… happened – why can't I remember?'' Right after she asked she heard a gasp, and she remembered the woman in the room with the doctor and looked at her.

''You don't remember?'' the woman asked, and Sam shook her head – causing pain to rush through it. She winced and looked back at the doctor.

''Why don't you tell me what happened?'' she asked, and he sighed.

''You were in a car crash and were in a coma for three weeks,'' he replied, and she nodded. She looked at the woman beside her and frowned. She didn't know who it was, but something told her she knew her. ''That is Elizabeth Webber, she's your half sister and is the one who's car crashed into yours. She drove a red light and didn't see you until it was too late,'' Patrick said, and Sam could see the look of shock on Elizabeth's face. So it was her sister.

''I – I wanted to tell you sooner or later but I figured it could wait a little longer,'' Elizabeth said, glaring at Patrick. Sam looked back at Patrick, who shrugged, and she smiled at him.

''I know now and it's ok. I mean I don't remember anything so don't worry about it,'' she said to Elizabeth, but she didn't look at her. ''Now, doctor – tell me what is going to happen now?'' she asked, and Patrick sighed.

''I want to do some scans and see what causes you to not remember anything. Everything else healed so I'm sure you will remember again,'' he replied, and she nodded. Patrick looked at Elizabeth, ''can you call Jason and tell him she woke up?'' he asked, and Elizabeth nodded. She left the room after smiling at Sam, and Sam sighed and looked at the doctor.

''So I guess you are going to examine me?'' she asked, and when he nodded she sighed. ''Let's get this over with,'' she said, and he smiled. Then he started examining her.

#####

After they were done with the tests, the nurses brought Sam back to her room. Sam was surprised to see Elizabeth standing there already, but then she realized it was her sister and she had every right to be there. She didn't say anything until Sam was back in the bed – she had been rolled to the tests in a wheelchair – and had settled down.

''I'm sorry about earlier, but now I know who you are I want to get to know you again,'' Sam said, even though she didn't know what she really wanted. Elizabeth smiled and nodded, and then she walked over to the door to close it.

''When we were really young your dad took you away so we didn't know each other that well – you had just returned to Port Charles but we hit it off right away. It was like we'd never been separated and we spent a lot of time together,'' Elizabeth told her, and Sam nodded.

''Do you know what happened to my dad? I mean why did I come to Port Charles?'' Sam asked, and Elizabeth sighed.

''Well, I don't know what happened with Cody but I guess he died because you didn't talk about him. You came back to Port Charles to meet me and some other people – I just don't know who,'' she replied, and Sam nodded again. ''When you came to town you met my boyfriend and then you found someone else – I don't know where you met him but Jesse is amazing,'' Elizabeth rambled on, and Sam tuned her out. So she had a boyfriend named Jesse, but she hadn't seen him and when Patrick told Elizabeth to call someone she was sure he said Jason.

''Who is Jason?''

''Jason is my boyfriend. He works here as a doctor – he's a neurologist too, just like Patrick,'' she replied, and Sam nodded. ''Jesse is out of town and still doesn't know what happened to you, because I didn't know where to reach him until today, so I will call him later for you,'' she added, and Sam nodded again. She suddenly felt tired, and Elizabeth seemed to notice. ''Get some rest – I'll call Jesse and will be back tonight,'' she said, and Sam nodded and closed her eyes. Once she heard the doors close again, she sighed of relief and felt herself sink back in a deep sleep. She would have to start all over with every person she knew – had known – and she felt exhausted just thinking about it.

##########

Jason sighed as he walked in to the hospital for his shift. He had a late shift and he didn't like them. Normally he would go to see Sam at night when he could, and he felt the need to go see her. He had left home early to go and check in on her, and he was nervous to see what happened. Patrick hadn't called him, and he was surprised when he saw Robin smile at him.

''Jason! I thought you would come over when Sam woke up,'' she said, and Jason frowned.

''She did wake up? I didn't get the call – I told Patrick to call me when she woke but he never did,'' he replied, and she frowned.

''I know for sure he told Elizabeth to call you,'' she said, and he sighed. He should've known. He knew Elizabeth was going to stand in between them once she would wake up, and he wondered why she would do something like that. Was it still because he broke up with her?

''O well, I'm going in to see her right now,'' he said, and before Robin had a chance he walked away to Sam's room. He saw her with her eyes wide open and sitting up, and he smiled and opened the door. He made his way to the bed and wanted to kiss her when he saw the blank stare in her eyes. She didn't recognize him.

''Yeah, who are you?'' she asked when he took a step back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment to let it sink in.

''I'm Jason Morgan,'' he said, and she nodded.

''You're my sister's boyfriend,'' she replied, and he frowned and shook his head.

''No, I'm not your sister's boyfriend, I'm yours,'' he said softly, and this time it was her turn to frown. ''Who – did Elizabeth tell you I was her boyfriend?'' he asked, and when she nodded he sighed and nodded too.

''What is it?'' she asked him confused, and he shook his head. He had to make sure he made this sound good. ''Jason, what is it?''

''I was Elizabeth's boyfriend before. We broke up and you and I connected – we've been seeing each other for some time,'' he replied, making sure he didn't make her believe anything that wasn't true.

''But I have a boyfriend – his name is Jesse,'' she whispered confused, and he widened his eyes. He didn't understand why Elizabeth would lie to Sam like that. ''I don't understand anymore,'' she said softly, and he shook his head and sat down.

''Let me tell you something ok,'' he said, and when she nodded he took a deep breath, ''Elizabeth walked in on us having sex the first time and she was angry – pissed – and she said she hated us and hoped we'd die,'' he told her, and she laughed.

''That's kind of immature,'' she said, and he nodded.

''When she ran out and left us, you said something like she would do something to us and I didn't believe it then, but she used your memory loss to tell you lies. Everything she has said up until now – except for you two being sisters – is a lie. She wants us to be apart or something, I don't know, but she is willing to do everything,'' he said, and she frowned.

''Why – why would my own sister want to hurt me? I don't understand,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I know, and I don't know what happened to make her like this, but she is hurt and angry and she could do anything – I just want you to be careful, ok?'' he said, and she nodded.

''So we were dating,'' she stated, and he nodded with a smile. ''I bet we didn't know each other that long, so between us it doesn't change anything right?''

''I does change something – I didn't know a lot about you but I know what you're going through now. Some time ago I was in the same position as you are right now – I lost my memory and I never got it back. I had to rebuild my life, and it worked – so if you want I am willing to help you get your memory back or rebuild your life,'' he said, and she smiled.

''Thanks for the offer. That Dr. Patrick told me I would get my memory back and those scans confirm that. So when I remember something I will tell you,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Thanks for listening to me. I'll see you later – I'm late for my shift,'' he said suddenly, and she nodded. ''I'm a neurologist here,'' he added, and she nodded again.

''I knew – Elizabeth told me that earlier,'' she replied, and he nodded.

''Well, I hope you can get out of here soon – one thing I do know about you is that you used to hate hospitals,'' he told her, and she nodded with a sigh.

''I want to get out of here – you don't know how much,'' she replied, and he smiled. ''I'm going to remember again and I'm going to find out what Elizabeth has against me. I'll tell you about something forming in my head when you visit me again,'' she said, and he nodded.

''If you want I can come after my shift – or in my break,'' he suggested, and she nodded.

''Come over when you want – it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon,'' she said and then she laughed. ''See you – you need to go, look at that,'' she said, and he turned and saw Elizabeth standing outside. She had a smile on her face and was gesturing him to come outside. He turned back to Sam and smiled.

''I think I know what you're plan is – but I'll come over later and you can tell me all about it,'' he replied, and he walked out of the hospital room.

##########

Sam looked at Jason through the window and smiled. He was handsome, and if she could believe him he was hers. She didn't understand why Elizabeth would lie to her about something like that, but she knew Elizabeth would get hers. She was going to make sure of it.

_* ''I hate you – I hate you and I hope you die, the both of you,'' Elizabeth screamed, and then she walked out of the apartment. *_

Sam widened her eyes, not knowing where it came from but shocked by the memory. She didn't know what had caused Elizabeth to scream like that, but she knew it had to do with Jason and her. She shrugged, now more determined than ever to find out what happened before. She felt something for Jason – she couldn't explain what it was because she never felt it before – or she couldn't remember feeling something like it. She shrugged again and closed her eyes. She was still tired, and she smiled when she thought about it. She had been sleeping for over three weeks and she was still tired. She opened her eyes and saw Jason had left with Elizabeth, and was glad they were both gone right now. She didn't want Elizabeth to come in right now and she knew Jason would make sure she got some rest. Elizabeth had been around all day, telling her things about them together. She knew she couldn't believe them anymore, but they all sounded like they were really close, and if what Jason said was true and Elizabeth lied about it, she could and would use it against her to get her to tell Sam more. As the thoughts left her brain, and she fell asleep, she knew just what to do to make Elizabeth tell her the truth – for once.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_August 11_

Jason hadn't come over the night before, but he had left a message for her, telling her he'd be over the next morning. Sam had woken up with another headache, but as soon as she sat up and relaxed, the headache faded and she felt a lot better. She knew what would make her feel great, was take a shower. She had been thinking about it all day when she had woken up, and the doctors had come by this morning and told her she would get the chance tonight.

She sighed and threw her legs out of the bed; she wanted to walk a little. She was surprised when she put her feet on the ground and didn't fall right away. She had thought she would collapse, because she had been doing nothing for over three weeks. She smiled and took a couple of steps away from the bed, and when she found she felt good about it, she rounded the room a couple of times. She didn't hear the door open.

''Hey,'' she heard, and she jumped and turned around. Jason was standing in the doorway smiling at her, and she smiled back. ''I see you're up and walking,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I was getting tired of lying down and I needed to see for myself how far I could walk,'' she replied, and she got back to the bed. She could see Jason wanted to help her, but he didn't and she was grateful. When she sat down, he walked over to the chair and sat down, but he didn't kiss her or anything. It was also something she was grateful for, because she didn't know what he was anymore. After a nights rest she began to think about what he had said, and doubt had began to settle in her mind.

''I'm sorry I didn't make it last night but you were sleeping and I was exhausted,'' he told her, and she nodded. ''Now tell me about that plan of yours?''

''I was thinking of playing her game along,'' she told him, and he nodded. She didn't know if she should tell him everything, she felt the doubt double and she didn't know what it was. She liked Jason, but she knew he had liked him before. Maybe she just needed some space to see what she would feel if she didn't see him. ''Jason I know we were together – I mean you told me we were before – but I'm thinking I need some time,'' she blurted out, and he widened his eyes.

''What happened, Sam?'' he asked her, and she was surprised at the calm in his voice. She closed her eyes and sighed.

''I don't know anything, Jason. I'm not sure about anything and I don't know who to believe – and don't say I can trust you because it doesn't matter. It wouldn't matter because I don't know who to trust and what to do about this – I know you didn't know me that well, and now I don't know myself and I think I need to find myself with help from family,'' she told him, and he nodded and sighed.

''I can understand. I think you mean well but please be careful around Elizabeth. She's going to say some things about you and about us, and I don't know what but you should take that with a grain of salt. I remember her telling me she didn't know you because your father took you with him when he left, so please,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I'll be careful and I will make sure what she says is the truth, but you have to take some steps back and let me figure this out. I think it's amazing you wanted to help me but I want to try on my own, and maybe I can even figure some things out that I didn't before,'' she said softly, and he smiled and nodded again. He stood to his feet and leaned forward. He kissed her on her cheek.

''I'll hear from you when you're ready,'' he said softly, and she nodded. Then he walked away and closed the door behind him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She didn't understand why her eyes started to sting when she had watched him walk away, because she'd told him to go. She laid back down on the bed and sighed when she heard the door open. She opened her eyes and frowned when she saw a woman with dark hair – but it wasn't Elizabeth.

''Hello – I'm Robin Scorpio and I wanted to see how you were doing,'' the woman said, and Sam nodded.

''So what are you – another sister?'' Sam asked, and Robin laughed and shook her head.

''I'm a friend of Jason and he told me some things about you while you were in a coma,'' Robin replied, and Sam nodded and shrugged. ''Listen, I know you just sent him away because I saw him leave, but do you think it's a good idea?'' she asked, and Sam frowned. ''I know it's none of my business but he's my friend,'' Robin added, and Sam nodded.

''What do you want me to say? I like him but I don't know him. He's nothing to me and until I remember what happened and until I remember who I am, I want to see what I can do without Jason telling me things – or Elizabeth for that matter,'' Sam replied, and Robin nodded.

''It's hard – I've seen what happened when Jason lost his memory and I know what it does to some people. It's hard for you and your friends and family, Sam, and you have to understand that Jason just wants to help,'' Robin said, and then she turned around and walked away. Sam stared at the open door and sighed again. She hated not having any memory of before, and she knew Robin was right. It was going to be a long road.

##########

Jason saw Robin enter Sam's room after he left, and he wanted to stop her. But then he remembered Sam saying she had to do this alone, and he kind of hoped Robin could bring her on other thoughts. He decided to go home again and he just reached the elevators when Robin called out his name. HE was surprised she was already out of Sam's room because he knew how she could be, and he turned around.

''She didn't listen to me,'' she said softly, and he nodded. ''I tried, but I think she has her mind set and she doesn't want to change it,'' she added, and he nodded again.

''I know, I talked to her before and I can understand why she does what she does. I've been where she is and I don't want to pressure her into something she doesn't want. I'll just have to wait and see,'' he replied, and she sighed. ''Come on, Robin. You know how I was after my accident. I was mad and didn't want to have anything to do with any of my friends or family. She's different, but she is also the same. She doesn't know what is going on and she doesn't even know herself. I'll have to give her some time to figure it out, and I know when she needs help she will find a way to contact me,'' he added, and she nodded.

''Ok, you're right,'' she said, and then the elevator doors opened. ''Go, I'll make sure Sam's ok, and when something happens while she is still here I will tell you, ok? Just don't worry about her anymore – even though I know it's hard – she's going to be ok,'' she said, and he nodded. Then he stepped in the elevator and pressed down. He needed to clear his mind, and he decided to take a ride on his bike. But first he needed to go home to get his bike.

##########

Sam woke up again when the door opened, and she almost jumped out of bed when she saw the guy standing next to her bed. She frowned at him and when he smiled, she widened her eyes. ''Who are you?'' she asked him after some time, and he smiled again.

''I'm Jesse,'' he replied, and she frowned. ''I'm your boyfriend.''

''No you're not – I know I'm a good target because I can't remember but you can't be my boyfriend,'' she said softly, and he nodded.

''Listen, I've been on a business trip the last 6 weeks and I need to – here, look at this,'' he suddenly said, and he showed her a picture of them together. She was younger there, but he was in the picture and it didn't seem like he photo shopped it. She frowned and then looked back at Jesse, and sighed.

''I don't…'' her voice faded when she didn't know what to say, and she saw him smile.

''We've been together for quite some time, but we broke up before you went away. Just before you had the accident we made up again and I've been looking forward to seeing you again,'' he said softly, and she took a deep breath.

''I don't know what to say, Jesse. I'd love to get to know you again, seeing as you're my boyfriend and all, but I don't know what to say because I don't know you. I don't even know myself so what can you do to help me?'' she asked him.

''I can tell you some things about us,'' he replied, and she nodded. ''The first time we met was at the beach in Hawaii – you were there on a vacation or something with your dad,'' he told her, and suddenly she got a splitting headache.

_* She took off her shoes and smiled when she felt the sand between her toes. She loved the feeling of the sand between her toes, and she was relieved her father hadn't come to see her yet. Suddenly she felt someone behind her and she turned around to see the most gorgeous man standing there. He had light blonde hair and amazing green eyes, and his smile was intoxicating._

''_Hi,'' he simply said, and she smiled at him. ''I'm Jesse – I saw you standing here and I just had to meet you,'' he added, and she nodded._

''_I'm Sam,'' she replied. *_

She remembered meeting Jesse, and she looked at him and saw the concern on his face. ''I remember that day – or a part of it,'' she told him, and he smiled at her.

''Do you always get those headaches when you remember?'' he asked, and she shrugged.

''This is the first thing I remember,'' she replied, and he nodded. ''So we met each other on the beach and we fell in love, right?''

''Well, yeah kind of – your dad didn't like me, and we sneaked around at the beginning but then your dad disappeared – and you said we didn't have to sneak around anymore,'' he replied, and he sat down and told her some more about the day they met each other. ''I lived in Hawaii at that time and when I met you, you had just arrived. I showed you around and asked you out on a date, and after that we couldn't stay away from each other.''

''Right,'' she said softly, and she smiled. She wanted to remember but she didn't yet. She knew she would remember eventually, but she wanted to remember right now, so she could get back to what they had. ''You know, I'm kind of tired,'' she said, and he got up and nodded.

''I'll be back later – you take a nap or something,'' he replied, and she nodded and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her, and then he left. She took a deep breath and sighed of relief. She still had a headache, and she hoped with some sleep she could get it to go away.

#####

''Damn it, why can't anybody just leave me the fuck alone,'' Sam screamed when the door opened again, and then she opened her eyes. She closed them again quickly when she saw it was the doctor – Patrick – and sighed. ''I'm sorry,'' she said, and he laughed softly.

''I can understand why you feel that way – I just wanted to see how you were doing and introduce you to someone from therapy – physical,'' he added, and she looked at him and saw he had someone with him.

''Ok come on in and let's get this over with,'' she said, and he walked in and gestured for the man to follow him.

''This is Remi, he will help you and see how everything is going,'' he introduced them, and Sam nodded. She looked at the man and smiled briefly before looking back at Patrick. ''I'm going to check your vitals for now and come back when you're done with him,'' he said, and she nodded and let him check everything before he walked out. She looked back at the man and frowned.

''I can walk, you know,'' she said, and he smiled and nodded. ''Then why do I need you?''

''I want to see what you can do – you've been in a coma for over three weeks and you will probably be tired after walking, so just get out of the bed and show me what you got,'' he said, and she rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She walked a couple of rounds and wasn't surprised when she was out of breath sooner than she thought. It was what the guy had told her would happen. ''See – you have stamina but it slowly deteriorated over time. Now I want you to walk every time you feel up to it, and every time you will find you can walk more rounds,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''I've been walking some today – I was getting restless so I decided to walk around a little,'' she told him, and he smiled. ''Now I'm tired so can you go please?'' she asked him, and he nodded. Without saying anything else he walked out of the room, and she walked back to her bed and sank down. She closed her eyes and sighed when the door opened again. She didn't want to scream again so she just didn't do anything.

''I hear you've been getting therapy,'' she heard Jason's voice, and she snapped her head up and opened her eyes. He was in his doctor's coat, and she nodded. ''Patrick asked me to take over the check up for him – his daughter is sick and he needed to go home,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''It's ok – what do you want to do?'' she asked him, and he walked to the bed and looked at her.

''I want to do a scan of your brain again and see what we can do to help you – there are some things we can do to make you remember but we have to see what part of the brain is affected – and we didn't see that the last scans,'' he replied, and she nodded. Just then the door opened again and Jesse walked in. ''I'm sorry but you must have the wrong room,'' Jason told him, and Jesse smiled.

''No, I think I'm in the right room – I know I am. Sam is my girlfriend – I'm Jesse,'' he said, and Jason widened his eyes and turned back to Sam, who had closed her eyes. This was a disaster.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_August 11_

Jason stared at the man claiming to be Sam's boyfriend. He didn't know what to say about this. When Sam had told him earlier he didn't believe her – she had never told him about this guy in the time they were seeing each other, and he wondered what that was about.

''So you are her boyfriend,'' he stated, and the man nodded. ''Ok – I need you to stay here until Sam can be brought up for the scans. I take it you know what happened and what is going on with her right now?'' he asked, and when Jesse nodded he nodded too.

''I know – can you tell when she will remember again?'' Jesse asked, and Jason had to resist the urge to roll his eyes and sigh. He shrugged.

''There is no way to tell, just take her to the places she has been before when she gets out of here,'' he replied, and he nodded stiffly at Sam and walked out of the room. He was angry with her, and he knew he didn't have the right. She didn't remember that guy now, but she could've told him about her boyfriend before she slept with him. He started to think it was all to hurt Elizabeth, and he wondered what would have happened if the guy had walked in Port Charles a month earlier.

Jason was hurt, because she hadn't told him about Jesse. Jesse and Sam seemed to be close, because she had stared at the guy like she was in love. He cursed himself for falling for her so soon, but he knew he could get over her. He would just have to ignore her.

''Jason, what's the matter?'' he heard Robin say behind him, and he turned around and shrugged. ''Jason come on, you can't just do that with me – I know you and I could see from afar something was wrong, so tell me,'' she added, and he sighed.

''Sam – you know she has a boyfriend called Jesse. I don't know why I didn't know about it before, but she remembered him and he is with her right now,'' Jason said, and Robin nodded. ''I don't know what she thought about me but she sure played me for a fool,'' he added, the anger rising in him.

''I don't think she did. Maybe they were broken up, because I don't think Sam would be the kind of person to do something like that to you. Remember you telling me about her?'' she asked, and when he nodded she smiled. ''You were and are in love with her and I can see that clearly. She's just confused right now because she remembered the man, but that doesn't mean anything. Maybe he is just taking advantage of her because she doesn't remember,'' Robin added, and he nodded. It could be right. But it also could be wishful thinking on his part.

''I'm just going to have to wait and see, aren't I? I hate this, Robin, but I can't do anything because she asked me to stay away,'' he replied, and she nodded.

''Give her some time, and be her doctor or whatever,'' Robin said, and she squeezed his hand before walking away. Jason walked over to the nurse behind the station and sighed.

''Can you get Miss. McCall to her tests – I'll be meeting her there,'' he said, and the nurse nodded and walked to Sam's room. He turned around and made his way outside, where he tried to calm down for a minute before walking back up.

##########

After her tests she returned to the room where she had been staying and waited for a doctor to come and tell her what they found. Jason hadn't made any contact with her what so ever, and she didn't understand. Yes, she had asked him to stay away, but she didn't want him to ignore her. Jesse had been waiting in the room for her, and she smiled at him. She didn't know what to think of him yet, but she wanted to get to know him. She'd remembered something of him before and she knew she would remember more.

''How did the tests go?'' Jesse suddenly asked, and she looked at him and sighed.

''I don't know, the doctor didn't tell me and I have to wait for him to come back,'' she replied. Jesse nodded and he helped her sit on the bed, and she smiled again. ''Listen, Jesse – I just need some time alone if you don't mind,'' she said softly, and he nodded.

''Sure, Sam – I'll be right back, ok?'' he said, and when she nodded he kissed her and left. She sighed and laid back on the bed. She had mixed feelings about Jesse. She remembered meeting him on the beach and she knew they had been more than just friends by the looks he gave her. She closed her eyes and tried to remember something more, and when the headache came she moaned, but let it take over.

_* Sam sat on the edge of the bed and looked behind her. Jesse was sleeping still, and she had to get out of there. She had told him what she felt – she had told him she loved him – and he had just smiled at her and then he made love to her. He didn't tell her he loved her or something, he just ignored what she said. She couldn't handle something like that at this moment, not after leaving her dad. She slowly got up from the bed and walked to her clothes. She got dressed and opened the door just when she heard Jesse say something._

''_I love you too, Sam,'' she heard him say, and she turned around and saw him looking at her. ''I love you too,'' he whispered, and she smiled and walked back to the bed. She kissed him and he pulled her on top of him. ''I love you.'' *_

She rubbed her forehead as she remembered what happened that night. She had wanted to run because he didn't tell her he loved her, and at the moment she opened the door he told her. She had stayed and didn't leave again, that much she was sure of. She sighed and opened her eyes again, and saw another woman standing in her room. She frowned – the woman was blonde and tall, and she was beautiful.

''Hello – I heard you had an accident and Jason was freaking out the first two weeks and I wanted to see how you were doing,'' the woman said, and then she seemed to realize something. ''I'm Carly. I'm Jason's best friend,'' she added, and Sam nodded.

''I'm doing great – I don't remember my life so that must be nice because I have a feeling I was a cheater,'' she said, and she sighed when she realized who she was talking to. She didn't know the woman and she was Jason's best friend.

''What do you mean?'' Carly asked, and she frowned. ''Did you cheat on Jason?''

''No, I cheated on my boyfriend with Jason,'' Sam replied, and Carly widened her eyes. Before Sam knew it Carly was gone, and she closed her eyes again. She didn't know what to do – she had feelings for Jason she couldn't figure out and she was sure that was from before the accident. But then again she had a boyfriend whom she also had feelings for. She didn't know what kind of feeling – she couldn't figure them out, and it frustrated her. She just wanted to remember what happened and she wanted to remember her life again. A stray tear fell on her cheek and she wiped it away.

''I'm…'' she heard Jason's voice, and she looked up to the door and sighed. Just what she needed. ''I have the results of the tests and I thought I'd come by and discuss them with you,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I want to know when I can leave this place so give me the good news,'' she said softly, and he nodded. He looked at her for a second before speaking up.

''It seems everything is ok and I'm absolutely sure you will remember soon – maybe you already had some memories,'' he said, and she nodded. ''Did you?''

''I remembered some things – mostly about Jesse,'' she replied, and he nodded. She could see the disappointment and felt guilty even though she couldn't do anything about what she remembered. ''I'm sorry, but can you just tell me what you need to tell me and go?'' she snapped, and he nodded and sighed.

''Well, if everything goes according to plan, and you feel better, I don't see any reason to keep you here any longer. I think it's safe to say you can leave tomorrow. I'll discuss this with Patrick – Dr. Drake – and I will make sure everything is ready. What I do need from you is this – you need to come back for regular check-ups the coming weeks, because I want to observe the progress you are making,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''So I need to come in every week or something?'' she asked, glad she could finally leave this place.

''Yeah, that's what I think is best because you do have been in a coma for a long time. We need to do regular scans and make sure everything is ok,'' he replied, and she nodded.

''I can promise you I will come in as long as I don't have to stay here any longer,'' she told him, and he nodded. ''Now was that all?'' she asked him, and he sighed and nodded.

''Take some rest and you can leave tomorrow,'' he replied, and then he left the room. She laid back and closed her eyes, and before she knew it she was asleep.

##########

Jason didn't know what to do. He was out if ideas, and he wanted Sam to get better but he couldn't do anything to help her. He was honest about her leaving – she could leave tomorrow if everything went ok, and he needed to find Patrick to make sure he would agree. He had made everything ready for her to leave already and he was glad. He didn't want to keep this up, because she didn't want him around. She acted like she didn't want him around, and he could understand at one point.

''Jason, you wanted to see me,'' he heard Patrick say behind him, and he turned around and nodded. ''What do you want?''

''I want to release Sam and I need you to check everything – I feel like I'm missing something because I have feelings for her,'' Jason replied, and Patrick nodded and took the file from Jason.

''Everything looks ok,'' Patrick said after a while, and he looked up at Jason. ''You can give her tie release tomorrow, I want to keep her here one day and check tomorrow but she can leave after that,'' he added, and Jason nodded.

''Thank you Patrick – I knew I could release her but I needed you to tell me I was right,'' he said, and then he smiled. ''You know I've been trying to keep my distance because she asked me too, but Patrick, it's really hard,'' he whispered, and Patrick nodded. Jason wasn't used to tell someone how he was feeling but he knew Patrick, and he knew Patrick would help him understand all this.

''You know what I would do – I would keep what you say the distance and whenever you see her, you can just act normal but nothing more. She will remember, you proved it with these scans, so don't you worry,'' Patrick said, and Jason nodded. ''Now, I'm going to go home and see my daughter and wife,'' he added, and Jason smiled. Patrick was married to Robin and they were both friends of Jason. ''O, by the way – Robin asked me to ask you to come over some time. She wanted to see you outside of this hospital, and she wanted to have dinner with you and me and Emma,'' he said, and Jason nodded.

''I will call her to set up a date,'' he replied, and Patrick nodded and left. Jason sighed and placed the chart back in the holder and walked away. He was off work right now and he didn't want to stay here any longer. While he walked out he saw Jesse outside but he didn't say anything. He wanted nothing to do with him, and he knew Jesse felt the same way. He made his way to his car and drove off.

##########

Sam opened her eyes when the door opened and smiled at Jesse. He had given her some time alone and she was glad he'd listened to her.

''Did that doctor talk to you yet? I saw him leave just now,'' he said, and she nodded.

''He told me I could leave tomorrow when everything is alright, and I think it will be because he didn't come back to tell me I couldn't leave,'' she told him, and he smiled and nodded.

''That's great – you have a place to stay?'' he asked, and she nodded.

''I guess I have, I just don't know where,'' she replied, and he smiled and sat down next to her bed. ''I think I have a place of my own because I had to have, right?''

''Yeah, I guess so. I'll check around tonight when I leave. I have some things to take care of and I think it's best if I come and live with you for the time being so you wouldn't be alone,'' he replied, and she nodded. She had the feeling he was right.

''Sure, I think it's best. I mean I know I can't live alone right now, so yeah,'' she whispered, and he nodded. ''I remembered something else, Jesse,'' she suddenly said, and he smiled and nodded.

''What did you remember?'' he asked her softly, and she sighed and closed her eyes. She could see that night again, and she smiled.

''I remembered I told you I loved you, and we made love but you didn't say you loved me so I wanted to leave,'' she said, and he smiled and nodded again. ''But then when I opened the door you said you loved me over and over and I came back. I remember the love and I can feel it,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''I can feel it too – that was the first time we said we loved each other and after that we were inseparable,'' he replied, and she nodded.

''You know what – when I get out of here I'd like to do something together – and then you can tell me some more about us,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I'd love that. Now, I need to go, and I will see where you live and come and pick you up,'' he said, and she nodded. ''I will see you tomorrow,'' he whispered, and he leaned over and kissed her. He held her close and she deepened the kiss, feeling every feeling she had for this man flow through her. Something changed and he pulled back, smiled at her and left the room.

''See you tomorrow,'' she whispered in the empty room, and she closed her eyes. Before she knew it she fell asleep again, and she was surprised at how exhausted she was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_August 12_

Sam looked at Jesse and smiled. She had just signed the release papers and she was almost ready to go. She just had to get Jesse to give her the sweats.

''Jesse, I just want them so I can go home, please,'' she said, and he smiled and nodded, but didn't give them to her. She sighed and closed her eyes. She had to find a way. ''You want me to walk around town in my panties?''

''No way – here,'' he snapped, and she widened her eyes at his tone, but didn't say anything and grabbed the sweats before he could change his mind again. She stepped in them and sighed when she was ready. He smiled at her again and there was love in the smile. She loved seeing him smile and she couldn't get enough of him. It was funny how things went after she lost her memory, and even thought she would love to have it back, she could also live without it. She could make new memories. ''Are you ready to go?'' he asked, and Sam nodded.

''All the way ready – did you find my place?'' she asked him, suddenly remembering she didn't know where she lived, and he smiled and nodded.

''It's close to the hospital so we're lucky. I brought my stuff over there before coming here – don't worry it's not much,'' he added when he saw the look on her face. She nodded and he took her hand in his and walked out of the room. Sam looked up at him with a smile and sighed. ''You don't have much stuff in that apartment – it's like nobody lives there,'' he suddenly said, and she frowned.

''Maybe it's because I wasn't here for that long – maybe I was busy,'' she said, and he nodded.

''That could be one of the reasons,'' he replied, and she sighed. She didn't know what he wanted to say with this, but she decided to let it go. ''Hey, do you feel like going to that little diner tonight?''

''I don't know what diner you're talking about, but sure. I'd love to,'' she replied, and he smiled at her.

''I'm sorry. I know you've been there before and you liked it there, so maybe you can remember something when you're there,'' he told her, and she nodded again. ''I'm kind of hungry – I never expected it to take this long, and you didn't to anything to speed it up so why don't we go now?'' he asked, and she sighed and nodded again. She had tried to speed it up but Jason had been gone for most of the morning and the noon was busy for him.

''Listen, I didn't think it would take this long too, but I do want to take a shower and get dressed properly before going out even if it's in a diner, so no, I don't want to go now,'' she said, and he glared at her before giving in and stepping in the car. She threw her bag in the back and stepped in, and before she even had her seatbelt on he drove home. She was scared with him in the car, and he didn't even seem to notice. She held on to her seat tightly as he made his way home.

Once they had arrived at the apartment building Sam looked around and took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. She had been scared to death in that car with Jesse driving like a maniac, and she needed to get out right away. She stepped out and took a couple of steps away from the car, and Jesse sighed as he took her bag from the back.

''You act like you remember the accident,'' he snapped, and she looked at him and sighed.

''I don't remember but I'm scared, Jesse,'' she replied, and he sighed again.

''Don't be, it's plain stupid to be scared,'' he yelled at her, and she frowned. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean…'' he stopped talking when she nodded, and he walked to the door where he put the key in the hole and opened it. ''Here you go,'' he said, and he stepped in. she walked in behind him and sighed when she saw the place. It was really not much, it looked like nobody had lived here at all in the last couple of weeks before the accident, and she wondered why she hadn't put up any photo's.

''I don't understand why I didn't put up any pictures – didn't I have any?'' she asked him, and he frowned and shrugged.

''I guess you didn't bring any when you left for Port Charles – I bet you planned on getting back because we did make up before you had the accident,'' he replied, and she nodded. ''Why don't we go and see if we can find something to put up, huh? Some pictures – and if we don't we can always make new,'' he said, and she smiled and nodded.

''Sure, let me take a shower first so we can eat later,'' Sam replied, and she walked to the bathroom and took a shower.

##########

Jason was just about to go to Kelly's to eat some dinner when there was a knock on the door. He opened the door with a frown and saw Elizabeth standing there, and he sighed. He didn't want to see her right now, because she had been the one to bring Jesse back into Sam's life. He knew it was stupid to think like that but that was how he felt. Carly had told him about her visit with Sam and how she reacted to her, and Carly had been stunned.

''Elizabeth. What do you want?'' he asked, and she frowned and then widened her eyes.

''I wanted to see how you were doing – ever since Sam woke up you've been closed off and I didn't even get the change to talk to you,'' she rambled, and Jason nodded and sighed.

''What do you want from me, Elizabeth. We had broken up and you told Sam we were together, and before that you lied to me about being pregnant,'' he snapped, and she nodded.

''We were together, and I had hoped you would want to try again, so that's why I told Sam that. And as for Jesse, he didn't know what happened and I found a number and it was his, so I called and told him what happened,'' she told Jason, and he nodded and sighed again.

''It doesn't matter,'' he said, ''I'm going out for dinner so…'' he didn't say she needed to leave but she got the hint and she walked out of the penthouse. He closed the door behind him and walked to the elevator where Elizabeth was waiting, and he pressed the button. He didn't say anything and was relieved when the doors opened and she walked in. He did the same and was silent he whole time, even though he could feel her looking at him.

''Well, I guess we part here,'' she said when they reached his car, and he nodded. ''Bye, Jason,'' she said softly, and he nodded again.

''Bye Elizabeth,'' he replied, and he stepped in his car and drove off.

He arrived at Kelly's and walked in. He sat down at one of the booths in the back and sighed. He had missed eating dinner – or sometimes even breakfast – with Sam, and he thought about the times they had eaten at Kelly's. It had always been fun and comfortable, and he missed it. Mike came to take his order, and he smiled before walking away. Then the door opened and Carly walked in with Michael, and when Michael spotted Jason he ran to him to hug him.

''Uncle Jason – are you having dinner here? Mom and me too,'' he rambled, and Jason smiled and nodded. Michael was his nephew, and even though the situation was somewhat complicated the boy was sweet.

''Yeah I'm having dinner here – why don't you and mom join me,'' he said, and Carly smiled when she reached the table. When she had seen Jason she had talked some with Mike, and she nodded as she sat down.

''I ordered us some dinner too, Michael, and we will eat some with Jason,'' she told Michael, and he jumped up and down before sitting down next to Jason. ''I saw Sam on my way here,'' Carly said, and Jason nodded, and tried not to think about Sam. ''She was with that Jesse guy,'' she added, and Jason nodded again.

''I know. He's her boyfriend and he probably moved in with her right away,'' he replied, and she sighed and nodded. ''I want to fight for her but on the other hand I think it's best to give her some space,'' he added, and Carly frowned.

''Of course not. I mean yeah, you can give her some space but I know you and you will give her too much space. You need to make sure she gets to know you again and she will love you,'' she said, and he sighed.

''She's remembering and it's good – but she didn't remember anything from her time in Port Charles yet,'' he told Carly, who nodded and frowned. ''She remembers some things she and Jesse did I guess, but nothing more and I want her to remember and remember me, but I don't want to push her,'' he added, and she sighed.

''I know you don't want to do that, but sometimes pushing is better than giving someone too much space. Just make sure you run into her a couple of times and talk to her – like you did before the accident, and maybe even when you were still with Elizabeth. That way she will get to know you best,'' Carly said, and Jason nodded. Carly was right, he needed to give her space but not too much.

''You are right. Now let's talk about something else,'' he said, and just then the door opened and Sam walked in with Jesse. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and held her close to him as they walked to the counter, and Jason felt the jealousy course though his veins at seeing that. He noticed Carly was frowning at the two of them, and he sighed. ''Hey Michael, how was the park today?'' Jason asked, and Michael started rambling about the park. Jason was glad for the distraction and he smiled as he listened to his nephew.

##########

Sam couldn't help but stare at Jason as he talked to the boy beside him. The woman Carly was with him, and he seemed really close. She wasn't surprised because Carly had told her she was a friend of Jason, and from the looks of it the boy was her son. Jesse cleared his throat again and she looked at him.

''I'm sorry,'' she said, and he nodded. ''It's just that I don't understand this. Jason told me he was my boyfriend and soon after that you came to me and said the same,'' she said, and Jesse nodded again.

''You remember I told you before you came here we broke up, and maybe you did date him for a while but just before the accident I called you and you said you were on your way to meet Jason. You were going to tell him it was over because we were back together,'' he told her, and she nodded. It made sense.

''I tried to remember what happened before but I couldn't. I'm glad I have you to tell me some more about me. Hey, you might know what happened to my dad,'' she added suddenly, because she remembered Elizabeth telling her he might have died.

''Yeah, I know what happened – he got lost or something and he never returned,'' he replied, and she could hear something in his voice she couldn't really place. She nodded and smiled at him. ''You were never really close to him – you said you loved him but I once had to drag him off of you when you did something he didn't like – he was beating you to a pulp,'' he said darkly, and she frowned.

''My dad abused me?'' she asked, and when he nodded she sighed. She was glad she couldn't remember that because she wouldn't like it. She knew already she wouldn't let herself get abused, because she was a strong person.

''Yeah sometimes it was just a slap in the face or something but that last time was it for you. You left him and that's when he disappeared,'' Jesse replied, and she nodded.

''And did I ever tell you about my sister?'' she asked, and he nodded with a smile.

''You were very fond of her – you didn't speak to her but you could tell stories about when you were younger,'' he said smiling, and she nodded.

''Well, I hope I can build up something with her because she's my sister and I want to get to know her,'' she replied, and he nodded. ''There's the food – god, I'm starving,'' she said when Mike came with the food, and she began eating right away.

''You know I want you to remember but I like this new you,'' he said with a smile, and she looked up and sighed.

''I don't know what new there is but thanks,'' she said, and then she smiled. He smiled back and looked behind her, and she turned around to see who it was. There was Jason, leaving Kelly's. He was still with Carly, and she widened her eyes when he looked at her and looked her right in the eyes.

''Hey, dinner is in front of you,'' Jesse hissed, and she turned around and continued eating. She needed to go talk to Jason about what happened before the accident, because she really wanted to know.

##########

''Thanks for the company, Carly and Michael,'' Jason said after walking out of the diner, and Michael jumped up and down again. He smiled at him and sighed. ''I will see you guys later,'' he said, and he looked through the window. Jesse was looking at him and then Sam turned around. He looked at her and saw something he couldn't quite read in her eyes, but he turned away and walked to his car. He had to make sure she would talk to him again, and he would make sure he didn't give her too much space from now on. Carly had been badgering him about going to talk to her while in the diner, but he didn't want to rush it. He had enough time to make her see what kind of a man he was – he was a catch, as Carly put it – and he didn't need to interrupt her dinner for it.

After finishing dinner he needed to get out and Carly and Michael had to go home again, so he left with them. They had driven away already, and as he stepped in his car he smiled and was determined to get Sam to like him again. He would make her fall in love all over again and he would make her remember what happened between them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_August 27_

It had been two weeks since Jason had decided to go talk to Sam, and he didn't even get the chance. If she was out somewhere, Jesse was with her, and Jesse would always push him away. Jason wasn't the kind of man to be pushed away, but he didn't know what to do – how he could get Sam out alone. So he asked Carly, who told him to send Sam a message.

_* ''If you just send her a message, asking her to come to Kelly's alone for once so you two can talk, maybe she will come,'' Carly urged Jason, who nodded and thought about it. It was a good idea, because he still had her number and if he just put his name under it she would know from whom it was._

''_Thanks – I think I'll do that,'' he replied, and she smiled and nodded. He grabbed his phone and sent Sam a message to meet him at Kelly's tomorrow afternoon. He figured they could just as well have some lunch while being in the diner. *_

She had sent him back that she would see if she could get away, and that's why he was sitting in a booth at Kelly's right now. He'd really missed her over the last couple of weeks, and he hoped they could find a way to get to be friends. He knew it wasn't enough for him, but he wanted to see her, talk to her, and if a friend was all she could do at the moment, he would settle – for the moment. The door opened and he looked up to see Sam walk in. He felt his heart flutter at the sight of her and he smiled at her when she saw him.

As she walked towards him he could see the small smile on her lips, and he was glad he still did something to her. ''Hey Jason,'' she said softly when she reached the booth he was sitting in, and he got up and helped her in the chair.

''Hey – you want me to order you something to eat or something?'' he asked right away, and when she nodded he walked to the counter and ordered a sandwich for both of them. He didn't know what Sam would like but she probably didn't either, so he just ordered something simple. He ordered some coffee and walked back to the table. ''Mike will be right here,'' he told her when he returned, and she nodded.

''You wanted to talk – alone,'' she said, and he nodded and smiled. ''I've been meaning to talk to you too – I wanted to know what happened between us,'' she added, and he nodded again.

''What do you want to know?'' he asked her, and she took a deep breath.

''You told me we've been together before the accident – and both Jesse and Elizabeth say I've been with Jesse for as long as they know, and I'm confused. I know there was something between us and I remembered Elizabeth yelling at me – or at us, maybe because I didn't see anything – and I don't know what that's about,'' she said, and he nodded and sighed.

''The part about Elizabeth yelling I know. She caught us having sex at you're apartment and that's when you two didn't speak again. You wanted to explain that day of the accident and she slapped you in the face – Carly was there and saw everything,'' he replied, and she nodded.

''They've been lying – they told me Elizabeth and I were close,'' she whispered, and he sighed and nodded.

''You and Elizabeth didn't know each other that well and after what happened you still wanted to get to know her. She didn't want to though, and she ignored you most of the time, or was mean to you. I'm surprised you took it all and swallowed, because I know you to be a strong woman,'' he added, and she sighed.

''I don't know about that,'' she said softly, and he sighed and nodded.

''Yeah, you are a strong woman, you just can't remember. Listen, even in the short period of time we've been together we were intense – we spent a lot of time together and we were planning to meet each other at my place for dinner and a movie before the accident,'' he added softly, and she sighed and nodded.

''I'm sorry but I didn't come to you to have dinner and a movie – I came to you to tell you I had gone back to Jesse,'' she replied softly, and he frowned and then widened his eyes. He didn't understand what they had told her, because he knew for sure that wasn't true.

''No – no you were not, you had just called me and told me you would meet me in an hour – and after that I didn't hear from you again until I was called to the hospital. I was the one who operated on you,'' he told her, and she sighed.

''No really, Jason – I had gotten a call and it was Jesse – he told me he wanted to talk to me and we did, and we decided to try again so I went over to you to tell you that,'' she told him again, and he nodded. He decided not to linger on it because she believed what she had been told. She wouldn't believe him, not after all the lies Jesse had told her.

''What about Elizabeth – she lied to you about being close, and I know Jesse is you're boyfriend but I get a weird vibe from him,'' Jason said, and she nodded. He didn't see any emotion on her face while talking about Jesse, and he knew something was off. He took her hand in his and forced her to look him in the eye. ''If he ever does something to hurt you, I want you to come to me, ok?'' he said, and she widened her eyes and pulled her hand out of his grip.

''Jesse would never hurt me, Jason,'' she replied, and he nodded. Somehow he didn't believe her, and he was afraid Jesse might have already hurt her. He decided she would see it sooner or later, and shrugged.

''Still – the offer still stands, and it's not only when something happens with Jesse – it's in general,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''Thanks – I will think of it when something happens,'' she replied, and he nodded. ''So there really isn't that much to tell about us I suppose,'' she suddenly said, and he nodded.

''There's enough – I just don't want to overflow you with it,'' he replied, and she smiled. ''I know you, Sam, and I want you to get to know me – we don't have to stay away from each other, we can be just friends,'' he added, and she sighed and nodded.

''I'd like that – I don't have many friends here,'' she replied, and then she smiled. It was the first genuine smile since she had come in the diner, and he had missed it. He smiled back just as the door opened, and he looked to see who it was. He tensed when he saw Jesse, and he saw the angry look on the other mans face when seeing Sam sitting with Jason.

##########

Sam saw Jason tense for a second and turned around to see what had changed his mood. When she saw Jesse she smiled at him, but then she saw the angry look on his face as he walked towards them. Her smile faded. ''Jesse – I was just having lunch with Jason,'' she greeted him, and he nodded.

''I can see that,'' he said through gritted teeth. ''What is the occasion?''

''I had spent some time with Jason before my accident, Jesse. I wanted to know what he knew about me and I wanted to see what else he could tell me that you didn't know,'' she replied, and he sighed.

''Come on, we're going,'' he said, and he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. ''Dr. Morgan,'' he said to Jason, and Jason nodded once and smiled at Sam.

''I'll see you around,'' he said, and she nodded and smiled back. She felt Jesse's hand tighten around her arm and looked up to see the jealousy in his eyes. She nodded and he let her arm go and grabbed her hand.

''Bye Jason,'' she said, and he nodded again and then Jesse pulled her away. Sam followed Jesse – she didn't have a choice – and sighed. She didn't know what she did wrong, but she hated it when he was mad at her. ''What did I do?'' she asked him when he helped her in the car. He didn't reply until he had started the car and had driven off.

''You know I work my ass of to make sure you remember and you go and talk to Jason because I don't know about what happened here when I wasn't here,'' he snapped, and she sighed.

''I want to know what happened – I didn't know what happened and I wanted to know, Jesse. You have to understand,'' she said, and he sighed.

''I don't because I don't like you hanging out with Jason,'' he hissed, and he turned the corner making her heart jump in her throat. He didn't think about her fear for cars anymore – he never did – and it only seemed to be getting worse.

''Jesse please, can you calm down,'' she said softly, and he growled and sighed. He did listen to her, he calmed down enough to stop racing and that's when they finally arrived home. ''Really, you could give a thought when you drive like that – I've been in a car accident, Jesse, and you race like the devil is on your heels,'' she snapped, and he frowned at her angrily. She shook her head and walked to the door, opened it and walked in the apartment.

''You better show me some respect, bitch,'' he said darkly when he had catched up, and she turned around and frowned at him.

''What did you just say?'' she whispered, getting angry herself. He laughed hollowly and grabbed her arms. ''Let go of me,'' she hissed, and she tried to pull her arms out of his grip, but he didn't let go.

''You better show me some respect, because I didn't sign up for you being brain damaged and I sure as hell don't like you flirting with other men,'' he yelled, and she finally got her arms out of his grip and slammed the door shut. He had left it open when he had walked in.

''I didn't sign up for you manhandling me, Jesse,'' she yelled back, and he laughed again.

''Do you call that manhandling? You've grown soft, Sam,'' he said, and without warning he slapped her in her face. She stumbled back and widened her eyes, and then she turned around and left the apartment without saying anything. She wasn't about to stay there with him – maybe when he had cooled of a little they could talk about this, but right now she wasn't sure they would get anywhere. She stepped out of the building and took a deep breath. She wasn't about to step in the car anymore – not alone and not the one driving – and she decided to walk back to Kelly's.

After half an hour she arrived at the diner and she walked in. She didn't know why she came back here, but she liked it here and she didn't know where else to go. She walked to the counter and sat on one of the stools. She waited for Mike to come and get her order, and when he did he smiled at her.

''Hey Sam – how have you been?'' he asked her, and she shrugged with a smile.

''Could be better – but I started remembering some things about my life when I was in the hospital so it's sure going to be ok,'' she replied, and he nodded. ''Can you get me a cup if tea please?'' she asked him, and he nodded and started making her a cup of tea. She looked at him walk around behind the counter and smiled. It was like she was at home and watched a friend – or maybe her father make something to drink.

''Hey, back so soon?'' she heard behind her, and she turned around and saw Jason standing behind her. He was smiling and she felt her heart flutter just like before, and she nodded. ''What happened?'' he asked when he saw her cheek, and she lifted her hand to touch it.

''Jesse and I had a fight and he accidentally slapped me,'' she said, defending Jesse. Jason frowned but didn't say anything about it, knowing she would walk away when he did. She was grateful, and on the other hand she wanted him to say something about it. ''You know I don't have any pictures,'' she changed the subject, and he smiled and nodded.

''I remember walking in your apartment that first time and I was stunned – I thought I was bad with my pictures – I have only three or something – but you beat me,'' he joked, and she laughed.

''I know – I was surprised myself, and I don't know where I put those damn pictures – I am starting to believe I don't have any,'' she replied, and he nodded. ''Mike, can you make that to go?'' she asked and Mike nodded as he poured the tea in a Styrofoam cup.

''You want me to bring you home?'' Jason asked, and Sam shook her head with a smile.

''I can find my way back, but thanks,'' she replied, and he nodded. She could see he didn't like her walking home alone, but it was still light and she didn't want to make Jesse mad again.

''Well – I'll see you around then,'' he said, and she nodded and took the cup from Mike. She paid him and waved goodbye, and then she made her way back home. She loved spending time in the open air, and she would go on a walk every day, she decided. She smiled as she walked up to the apartment building and saw Jesse standing next to the car.

''Sam – I'm so sorry – I never meant to be that man,'' he whispered, and she nodded. He was genuinely sorry for slapping her, and she smiled at him.

''It's ok, Jesse. Just don't ever let it happen again, because that will make you lose me,'' she said, and he nodded and looked down. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her tight, and then he let her go and took her inside.

''I love you,'' he whispered, and she smiled. ''I don't expect you to say it back but I just wanted you to know that,'' he added, and she nodded. She knew she couldn't give it back yet, but she knew it could happen soon because he was so sweet.

''Let's just forget this afternoon ever happened, and move on,'' she whispered, and he nodded. She knew everything was going to be just fine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_September 3_

Sam sank back down against the tiles of the bathroom floor. Her head rested against the cool wall behind her and she moaned as she felt her stomach still churning. She had woken up with a splitting headache, and when she had tried to get out of bed her stomach played up, she became dizzy, and had to run to the bathroom. She was right in time before she threw up and was glad she didn't have to clean the whole bathroom. She knew she had to get up and clean herself, but she was afraid that once she was up, she would have to go back again and she didn't want to waist any time.

It took her 15 minutes to realize she didn't feel the need to throw up anymore, and she slowly got up and turned on the shower. She would let it get warm while she brushed her teeth. As she stood in front of the mirror and brushed her teeth, she closed her eyes and tried to relax a little. Her head felt like it was going to fall off any minute, and she hoped with a shower it would get less. She didn't know why she had the headache because she hadn't had any memories lately, but it felt like a headache she would get when she would remember something. After brushing her teeth and washing her mouth she stepped in the shower and tried to relax some more, but the shower didn't seem to help. So she started washing herself and then got out. She wrapped a towel around her head to dry and hold up her hair and then started drying herself off.

When she walked back to the bedroom she noticed Jesse wasn't in bed anymore, and she shrugged and got dressed. She had an appointment at the hospital today for a checkup of her head, and she would ask about the headaches there. She didn't know if Jesse wanted to come with but she didn't mind if he didn't, and as she thought about that she walked to the kitchen and saw Jesse standing in front of the coffee pot, only in his sweatpants.

''Hey,'' she said softly, careful not to startle him, and he turned around with a smile. He opened his arms for her to step in his embrace and she did, feeling a little better knowing he was there for her.

''I noticed you were already in the shower when I woke up – another headache that bad?'' he asked her softly, and she nodded as she closed her eyes. She was grateful he didn't talk loud, because even when he talked softly the headache intensified.

''I have an appointment today so I'll ask about it then,'' she told him, and he nodded. ''Are you coming with me?'' she asked and he shook his head.

''I can't – I have a meeting with a client,'' he replied, and she nodded. She didn't even know what he did, because he never told her about his job, but she didn't care that much. ''I'll come and pick you up when I get back in town and then we'll go to Kelly's for dinner,'' he told her, and she nodded. She hoped the headache would be gone by then, because she would really like to go out. She had been spending a lot of time in, because of the headaches.

''I'd like that,'' she said, and then she looked at him and tried to read him for what she was going to tell him next. He seemed relaxed, and she smiled at him. ''I'm meeting Jason for lunch,'' she said softly, and he frowned.

''Why?'' he asked her simply, and she looked at him again and sighed when she saw the anger start to flare up in his eyes.

''Jason and I are friends, Jesse. I want and need some friends – and even though I love spending time with you alone, it's nice to have someone to talk to,'' she said, and he sighed.

''I can be the someone to talk to,'' he snapped, and she nodded. She should've known she couldn't tell him. Ever since he had seen Jason and her together he didn't want her to spend time with him. She wanted him to be ok with it, and she knew he was jealous, but he didn't seem to trust her enough.

''You know what – I'll cancel. I don't want you to feel bad about this and I can cancel – I can see him another time,'' she told him, and he nodded. She knew he wouldn't want her to meet Jason another time either, but it didn't matter. ''I need to go,'' she said suddenly when she saw the time, and she walked over to the closet to get her purse. ''I'll see you tonight,'' she said, and then she kissed his cheek.

''See you tonight, babe,'' he said and he turned around. She sighed and walked out of the apartment feeling guilty. She didn't know what he had to make her feel that way but he did and she hoped he would be ok by tonight.

#####

Sam walked to the nurses' station and informed them she was here for her appointment, and sat down in the waiting area waiting for her doctor to come and get her. She looked around and sighed when she noticed the names on the board. The board that showed who was in the hospital and who wasn't. It told you what doctor you would get, and hers would be Jason Morgan. She'd hoped he wouldn't be there, but she didn't have a choice in her doctors.

''Miss McCall, the doctor is ready to see you now,'' a nurse told her, and when Sam got up the nurse led her the way to his office. Jason looked up when the door opened, and she smiled at him.

''Hey – I thought you were a patient of Patrick,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I know, but Patrick seems to be off so you have to check up on me,'' she said, and he smiled. He gestured for her to sit down and she did with a sigh.

''You look pale – is there something wrong?'' he asked, and she nodded.

''I'm having headaches – really bad ones, and I don't know what is wrong,'' she told him, and he nodded. He got up and walked to the door, opened it and called for a nurse.

''I need you to take Miss McCall to the scanner because I need to see what's going on,'' he told her, and when the nurse nodded he turned around to Sam and smiled at her, ''I want to do a new scan to see if there are any changes, and because of the headaches. Normally they shouldn't be that bad when you start to remember but sometimes there is something else causing the headaches,'' he told her, and she nodded and got up. Feeling dizzy again she grabbed the chair for support. He walked over to her and helped her. ''I'll go with you – I don't need you fainting,'' he said with a smile, and she nodded again.

''I'm not planning on it,'' she replied, and he smiled. He held her as they made their way to their destination, and he looked at her. ''Listen, about lunch – I can't make it,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''It's ok, Sam. I didn't expect you to come to lunch with a headache like this,'' he replied, and she nodded and smiled thankfully.

''I was about to call you after this appointment because I didn't have enough time before but I guess I can do it like this too,'' she added, and he smiled and nodded. They reached the place where the scanner was after a couple of minutes of silence, and Jason instructed Sam on what to do. Then he left and Sam had to lay still.

##########

Jason sighed when he didn't see anything on the scans. There was nothing that could cause the headaches Sam was having, and on the one hand it was great. He didn't need her to have a tumor right now – not so soon after what happened – and he was glad. On the other hand, he didn't know what to tell her – the headaches would be over when they would be over, but he didn't like not knowing what to tell a patient, and especially Sam. He had told her to go with the nurse – to his office – and he would come back as soon as possible.

As he walked back to his office, he thought of Sam. He wasn't surprised when she canceled the lunch. He knew it had something to do with the headaches, but he also knew the other part about it was because of Jesse. He hadn't seen her after that day at Kelly's, when Jesse had barged in and taken her with him. Jesse was a jealous type, and he hoped he wouldn't do anything else to hurt Sam, because even though he saved people for a living – he would kill Jesse with his bare hands.

He opened the door to his office and saw Sam turn around in the chair. ''I have the results,'' he told her, and she nodded and smiled. ''There is nothing out of the ordinary, but I do want you to be careful. Sometimes the headaches are because you are starting to remember – and combined with stress in your life it can get pretty bad,'' he added, and she nodded. He could see her think about it, and he looked at her for a moment.

''That's a relief – I thought because you wanted to do a scan there was something seriously wrong with me,'' she said with a smile, and he nodded. He had thought the same. ''But if that is all, I think I don't have any questions,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Well, I can prescribe you some pain medication – if you take them you can be really disoriented but it helps with the headaches – a normal aspirin or something like that will only take the edge off,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''I can take it with me but I don't know if I'll take it – I don't know about being like that,'' she said, and she frowned. He sighed and shrugged.

''Maybe it's better if you take them at night,'' he suggested, and she nodded. ''I'm done here, and if you don't have any more questions I think this appointment is over,'' he added, and she nodded. She got up and smiled at him.

''Thank you, Dr. Morgan,'' she said, and he smiled at her and shook her hand. ''I'll be seeing you around, Jason,'' she added, and then she walked away. He sank down behind his desk in the chair and sighed. He was a doctor, but all the feeling going through him while she was in his office had nothing to do with that. He knew Patrick was in the hospital and he wondered what he thought he was doing giving Jason Sam as a patient for today, but he didn't really care that much. Not much later the door opened and Patrick walked in, and Jason frowned at him.

''Did you do that on purpose?'' he asked, and Patrick frowned but nodded.

''I did,'' he replied simply. ''I know you want her to see you for who you are but you never get the chance to see her,'' he added, and Jason nodded.

''I wish that I had Jesse's girl,'' he said softly, and Patrick started laughing. Jason looked at him with a frown and waited for him to stop laughing and telling him what he thought.

''You wished you had Jesse's girl – you never heard the song did you?'' he said still laughing, and Jason shook his head. ''Well, listen to it sometime – it's from Rick Springfield,'' he told him, and Jason sighed and nodded.

''This doesn't make any sense – I know she doesn't remember but sometimes I think she does by the way she jokes with me and all,'' he said, and Patrick nodded. ''It doesn't matter,'' he added, ''because she doesn't want me, she wants to be friends, even though she never has time,'' he said, and Patrick sighed.

''You know something is off with that Jesse dude,'' he said, and Jason nodded. ''Well, I need to get going – but you need to make sure Sam remembers you, Jason. Take her somewhere you two went a couple of times,'' he added, and Jason nodded again. He had thought about it lately, to take her to Jakes when she could come with him, and he decided to just call her and ask her. It took some time for her to pick up, but when she did he asked, ''hey, are you up for a drink tonight?''

''Hey Jason – I'm sorry I can't tonight – I don't know when Jesse will be back and he promised me dinner,'' she told him, and he sighed and nodded. He knew Jesse would be the excuse.

''Sure – what about tomorrow night?'' he asked, not wanting to give up, and he could hear her laugh softly.

''What about now?'' she asked, and he smiled. He looked at his watch and saw it was late in the afternoon already, and he nodded. It wouldn't be too weird going to a bar right now, and they didn't even have to drink. He just wanted her to remember the times they had there.

''Sure, I'll pick you up and bring you home – I know just the place,'' he said, and she sighed.

''See you in a minute,'' she said, and then she disconnected the line. He grabbed his stuff and went on his way.

##########

Sam smiled when there was a knock on the door and she walked to open it. Jason stood on the other side with a smile on his face, and she stepped out of her apartment after grabbing her keys and purse, and followed him to the car.

''I'm going to take you to Jakes – we've been there before and maybe you'll even remember something,'' he said, and she nodded. It didn't take long for them to get to the bar, and she smiled at Jason as she saw the state of the place. It was dark and dirty, but she liked it already. He took her hand and led her inside, and took her to the bar. ''What do you want – you want a beer?'' he asked her, and when she nodded he ordered them a beer. She sat down and looked at the bartender. With his beard he looked like a bum, but he wasn't.

''We went here?'' she asked Jason, who nodded and sat down on one of the stools. She followed his lead and sat down too, suddenly feeling her headache flare up again. ''Headaches mean I remember something,'' she whispered, and Jason looked at her in concern.

''Headache flaring up – It's the memories, I think,'' he replied softly, and she nodded. She knew she was going to remember something when the white flashes came, and she closed her eyes.

_* ''I know, and that's part of the reason – the other one was you,'' he said softly, and she frowned._

''_What about me?'' she asked him, and he shrugged._

''_I'm thinking about you a lot – you're in my mind all the time and when I'm with her, I can't listen to her because I just want to be with you,'' he told her, and she took a deep breath. She didn't want this to be an issue, and she smiled at him when she realized he had the same feelings as she had._

''_I have the same thing – I'm thinking about you all the time,'' she replied, and he smiled at her. ''I mean I know you were with my sister and I didn't meet with you here because I wanted to come between you two, but I really like you,'' she said, and he nodded. *_

She remembered telling him she felt something for him, and he had told her the same. She also remembered every time they had spent in this place and she remembered Jason. God, she remembered everything Jason and she had done together, up until the last day, before she left to go and see him.

''I remember my time with you,'' she whispered, and then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_September 3_

Jason was just in time to catch her before she hit the ground, and Coleman led him the way to the back, where there was a bed for drunk men who passed out. Jason gently laid Sam down on the bed and sighed. He lifted his hand to her forehead and blinked a couple of times when he felt the heat radiating off of it.

''Coleman, bring me something wet – I need to make sure she stays cool,'' he said, and Coleman nodded and walked away. Jason sat next to Sam on the bed and waited for Coleman to return, and when he did Jason took the washcloth and moved it over Sam's face and neck. He knew it could take a while for her to wake up, because of the headaches she'd been having. He believed it was all for this night, all of the memories she'd had. He kept on with the washcloth and suddenly she stirred and moaned. He stopped his hands and watched her wake up, and when she opened her eyes and looked at him disoriented he smiled at her.

''What happened?'' she asked, and somehow his heart jumped in his throat, thinking she had forgotten everything again. But then she closed her eyes again and nodded. ''I remember our time together – and then I fainted, right?''

''Yep – you told me just before that the headache seemed to be getting worse and you blacked out a minute after that,'' he told her, and she nodded. ''How's the head?'' he asked, and she opened her eyes and looked at him.

''I don't have a headache anymore. It's gone – do you think it had something to do with me remembering?'' she asked, and he nodded thoughtfully.

''I think so, but I don't know for sure and we can't ever be sure what causes the headaches,'' he replied, and she nodded. She took a deep breath and sat up, and he jumped up when he saw her sway even sitting. ''Hey, you have to take it easy,'' he said gently, and she nodded again.

''I hope I don't get any of those headaches again today – maybe I should take one of those pills you gave me,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''I think it's best if I bring you home and you take the meds I gave you – Jesse can take you out tomorrow night, I just don't want you to overdo it,'' Jason replied gently, and she nodded. ''You have to keep in mind you did have surgery, and even though the damage to your brain was minimal it still is best if you take it easy,'' he added, and she nodded again.

''I would like it if you took me home – I don't think I can walk home,'' she said with a smile, and he nodded. ''Jason, I'm confused about this,'' she suddenly said softly, and he nodded again.

''I can understand that – if you need help figuring it out you just say the word,'' he replied, and she nodded.

''I don't understand how I can have these feelings for you when I'm with Jesse. I have feelings for Jesse too, even though they are different and I don't know what to think about it,'' she told him softly, and he nodded. He could understand her confusion. ''Jason I'm sorry, but I think we need to have some time – apart, you know? I need to figure this out and I don't want you to think we can start something because I remember what happened before the accident – I need some time to figure this out on my own,'' she whispered, and he closed his eyes feeling his heart sink. He could've known she would say something like this when she would remember, but he didn't think she would.

''If that's what you want – I wouldn't push you to start something with me because I know what it's like to loose your memory, but you have to understand that I want to be here for you and you just have to give me a chance,'' he replied, and she nodded and wanted to say something when he spoke up again. ''I'll give you some time, but I want you to call me when you figured it out and when we see each other we don't have to ignore each other right?''

''No, we don't have to do that, but I just need some time with Jesse and some time alone – I mean I am with Jesse as a couple and I think when I figure out what I want I will come to you and we can talk but I don't want him to get mad because we are hanging out all the time and I don't want him to do something to hurt you, do you understand? I mean I don't…'' she stopped rambling and shook her head, got up and looked at him again. ''Can you bring me home?''

''Sure, I'll bring you home. And to reply to what you said about Jesse; he can't hurt me and I wont let him hurt you – if he ever hurts you I want you to know I'm here for you and I don't want you to let him continue hurting you,'' he whispered, and she nodded. He didn't only say this for the future but he remembered what had happened before when he had found her with a hand mark on her face. He didn't want that to ever happen again, and he would do anything to make sure Jesse wouldn't hurt Sam again. He brought her home in silence and helped her get in her apartment. Jesse wasn't home and he was glad for that, and when he saw her sway again he sighed and helped her in bed. He took one of the pills he gave her and handed it to her with a glass of water.

''Thanks – you – maybe it's better if you go now, Jesse will be home soon,'' she whispered after swallowing the pill. He nodded and kissed her cheek before walking away. He knew she would be sleeping a lot tonight, because the pills were heavy. As he drove home he sighed and thought about what she said. At the one hand she was right and she needed some time but he knew she was just running away from her feelings. She didn't want it to get too complicated but she didn't see it already was.

##########

Sam woke up when the door slammed close, and she sat up. She felt groggy but if Jesse was home she wanted to be out of bed. She looked around and noticed nothing off, and sighed of relief. ''Sam,'' she heard him call out, and she got up and stumbled to the living room. She hadn't expected to be this groggy when she took the pill, but she could hardly stand on her feet. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep it off.

''Jesse,'' she whispered, and even in her own ears her voice sounded strange. He turned around and glared at her. She knew she had to look like crap – she felt like crap, but she didn't think she earned a glare. ''What's wrong?'' she asked, and he shrugged.

''What the fuck happened to you?'' he asked, and she took a deep breath when she suddenly felt like her heart would jump out of her chest. She didn't understand why she was afraid of him; he hadn't done anything to hurt her yet. ''I thought we would have dinner tonight – damn it Sam, why would you go and ruin that,'' he yelled at her, and she took a step back and took a deep breath.

''I didn't mean to ruin it, but I had some kind of blackout earlier and Jason told me to take some medication to sleep – I did, but I didn't expect it to be this strong,'' she explained, and he started pacing around the room. She looked at him as he ran a hand through his hair, and she took another step back when he jerked around to face her.

''You ruined it, just like you did when you left me and went here – you're ruining everything and you're ruining my life, you bitch!'' he snapped suddenly, and she widened her eyes and gasped. She didn't know what he was talking about but she did know it was about before.

_* ''Why would you go and make this all harder on yourself, Sam – even if you can find a way out of here you will never forget about me,'' he said softly as he caressed her arms. She shivered and shook her head. She didn't want him to touch her anymore. *_

Her head started hurting again, but not as much as before, and she took another deep breath when she realized this was about Jesse. She had remembered something about Jesse. Sam hadn't wanted him to touch her in her memory, and she wondered what had happened. ''Jesse I don't know what you're talking about,'' she said softly, and he made a sound deep in his throat before grabbing her arms.

''I'm talking about you being like this – you've been like this from the start – acting like you have a headache; it would not surprise me if you faked this whole memory loss thing,'' he yelled at her, and she closed her eyes and took another deep breath. She tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let her. Jesse started shaking her, and her headache intensified. ''I'm not surprised why your dad didn't want you – why he did what he did – and I wouldn't blame Jason for doing the same, you bitch,'' he snapped, and then he let her go. She didn't know what he was talking about, but she knew she had to get away from him right away.

''Jesse you're hurting me,'' she whispered, and she pulled her arms, trying to get out of his grip again. He suddenly let her go causing her to fall back, and she looked up at him. ''Why are you doing this?'' she asked him as she scrambled to get up, and he laughed.

''Damn you – you're really stupid do you know that? What do you think, huh?'' he asked her, and when she shook her head he leaned down and grabbed her arms. He pulled her up and she felt his fingernails dig into her skin. ''I thought you were special when I first met you,'' he whispered. ''But apparently you aren't anything special,'' he snapped, and he backhanded her. She stumbled back, but because he still held her arm in one hand she couldn't get away. Her arm twisted strangely, and she screamed out in pain when he let his hand slide down and grabbed her wrist.

''Stop it!'' she screamed, and he smiled as he twisted her wrist.

''You thought you were something, didn't you,'' he snapped, and she shook her head. The pain in her wrist was almost unbearable as he twisted it even more, and he laughed when he saw the look of pain on her face.

_* ''You are nothing but a slut who wanted to get some – you wanted me to pay for everything and I was stupid enough to do just that. But I'm not going to take it anymore,'' he screamed at her. Before she knew it his foot came in contact with her stomach and she screamed out in pain as she felt something break – she knew at least one rib was broken because of the force. *_

''No Jesse please don't,'' she begged him, her head almost exploding as the memories of him abusing her – beating her up – rose to the surface. She didn't have to remember everything to know he had been abusing her while they were together before. She should have just walked away when she still had the chance, and now it was too late. She didn't have the time to react before his fist made contact with her face.

##########

A knock on the door startled Jason out of his sleep, and he was surprised he had even fallen asleep in the first place. He got up from the couch and stretched, cursing the couch for the pain in his neck as he opened the door. Carly was standing in front of him with a smile on her face and he sighed while he stepped aside.

''Is there something wrong, Jason – can't I come over anymore?'' she asked him when she heard him sigh, and he shook his head.

''It's not you, Carly. I woke up on the couch and I have some pain in my neck,'' he growled, and Carly nodded and pushed him down on the couch. She lifted her hands to his shoulders and started massaging him. He moaned when he felt her hit the right spot and felt his muscles relax.

''Here, you need to be careful with falling asleep on the couch, Jason. I know you don't mean to do that but if you're tired just go upstairs for gods sake,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I know, Carly. You know I've had a rough day,'' he said softly, and she sighed and kissed his cheek.

''You want to talk about it?'' she asked, and he shrugged. ''Come on, I'm your friend and I want to be here for you,'' she added, and he took a deep breath and nodded. He knew it would make him feel better if he just told her about the day he had, so he did.

''Sam came in with a headache this morning and I took a scan but couldn't find anything – then Patrick came in and told me to take her somewhere we've been before and I did – I took her to Jakes because that's where we really started this,'' he told Carly, and Carly nodded. ''She passed out due to memories that came to her and the headache so I took her home – she asked me to give her time and space,'' he said, and Carly sighed.

''You know she only does that because she doesn't know what to do about the feelings she has – she's running away for them,'' Carly said, and he nodded. He knew that more than she thought, but when he wanted to say something she raised her hand. ''Give her some time but don't wait too long. She still has that Jesse guy that hangs around her and we don't know what he is or was to her – he could be someone dangerous for all we know,'' she said, and he rolled his eyes.

''Thanks, Carly – that really does make me feel much better,'' he said, his tone sarcastic. She shrugged and sighed.

''You never know, Jason. For all we know Sam is dangerous, but she doesn't even know,'' she replied, and he nodded.

''I asked Sonny do to a background check on her and Jesse when I found out about him, but I didn't get it yet – I don't know if I want to know either,'' he replied, and Carly got to her feet and nodded.

''You know what, I'll go and talk to Sonny about it and if you want I can bring it over later – I'm sorry I woke you up, maybe you should go upstairs to sleep some of this stress off,'' she said, and he nodded. Maybe that was a good idea.

''I'll see you later, Carly. Thanks for the talk, it actually helped,'' he said, and he hugged her. She patted him on his back and left the penthouse. He took a deep breath and started his way up the stairs when there was another knock on the door. He looked around but it didn't seem like Carly had forgotten anything, so he frowned when he walked back down and opened the door to see who it was. He gasped when he saw who was standing in front of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_September 3_

Jason stared at her for a moment before he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the couch. Even though he put her down gently Sam moaned in pain, and he looked down and saw she was holding her wrist. ''Jesse,'' he stated, and she nodded. He should've known it, and he had just let her alone in that place with him. He cursed and kneeled down beside her. ''What did he do – what happened?'' he asked her, and she took a couple of deep breaths.

''He came home,'' she whispered, and he nodded, patiently waiting for her to tell him what happened. ''And I think he was mad at me for taking that pill because when I came to the living room he looked at me and started screaming. Asked me what happened and said I'd ruined dinner,'' she paused and looked at him with bloodshot eyes, and he had to control himself not to run out and kill the bastard, ''I told him what happened at Jakes and that you told me to take one of those pills – that it was better if I took one, and he snapped,'' she whispered.

''What did he do?'' he asked, even though he could picture what Jesse had done.

''He said something about before and I started to remember – I remembered I didn't want him to touch me, and I asked him what he was talking about and he grabbed me – said I faked this whole memory loss and I always faked headaches,'' she said with a frown, and he nodded. ''He started twisting my arm and later my wrist, and he said something and I remembered him yelling at me some other time, and I knew he wasn't who he said he was – he'd abused me before and he was going to do it again, and I tried to get away but I couldn't,'' she whispered, and she blinked a couple of times. Jason was surprised she hadn't even cried yet, but he knew she was a strong woman.

''Let me take a look,'' he said suddenly, and she frowned, but when she saw him looking at her wrist she nodded, and he took her wrist. She screamed out in pain, and he sighed. ''It's broken,'' he told her, and when she nodded he added, ''come on, let's get you to the hospital, we can't let you walk around with this.''

''Jason – what about Jesse?'' she asked, and he shrugged.

''He will get his. That's something I will make sure,'' he told her, and she took a deep breath and tried to get up from the couch. She couldn't, and he gestured for her to stop. ''Let me,'' he said gently, and she nodded and let him lift her in his arms again and carry her out of the penthouse, and to the car. On the way to the hospital neither of them spoke, but Jason kept an eye on Sam as she sat next to him. He drove slowly as he made his way over to the hospital, he didn't want her to be afraid of being in the car with him and he knew her wrist must hurt like hell.

''Thank you,'' she whispered, and he looked at her to see what she was talking about. He could see it on her face – she was grateful he didn't race to the hospital even though she was hurt, and he nodded. Once at the hospital he parked his car and lifted Sam out of it, and then he walked inside and walked over to Robin, who was standing there, waiting for them. He had paged her just before stepping in the car, and he was glad he had done it because Sam was moaning in pain again when they laid her on the gurney.

''You know the drill, Jason, you've said it yourself a thousand times,'' Robin said softly, and he nodded, even though he didn't like it. He walked over to the waiting area, where he had to stay and wait for Robin or some nurse to come and tell him how Sam was doing. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but he didn't know how. He was mad – pissed as hell at Jesse for beating Sam up, and he couldn't stop thinking about what she told him. Jesse had been abusing her before – and even though she was a strong woman those guys could still make a woman like Sam feel small and weak. He knew what could happen when they were mad, because he had seen enough women coming in after they took a beating from boyfriend or husband.

He just had to wait for them to come and tell him what was going on.

#####

Jason sighed when he looked at his watch and saw it had been not much more than half an hour. He felt like he had been there all night, but when he saw Robin walk toward him he jumped up and stood impatiently waiting for her.

''She's ok – her wrist is broken and we put a cast on it, but other than that she's fine. She will be sore for some time and the cast on her wrist will have to stay put for six weeks at best, but other than that…'' she stopped talking, and she frowned at him, ''Jason, what happened to her? She didn't want to tell me and told me to ask you,'' she said softly, and he nodded.

''Jesse beat her up – something about her taking the meds I gave her to relax. Earlier today she blacked out after having some memories of the two of us, and I brought her home and ordered her to take one of those pills,'' he replied, and she nodded. ''Jesse came home and was angry because she ruined dinner or something,'' he added, his mind elsewhere. He wanted to see Sam, and he wanted to talk to her.

''Ok – well, come on, I'm going to take you to Sam because she asked for you,'' Robin told him, and he nodded as he followed her to the room Sam was in. When he saw her he felt the anger towards Jesse flare up again, and he had to suppress the urge to run to him and shoot him between the eyes. As he looked at Sam she looked at him and smiled. Robin walked out of the room and gave them some time alone, which Jason was grateful for, and he walked to the bed and sat down on the chair next to it.

''How are you doing?'' he asked her, even though he knew it was a stupid question.

''I'm ok I guess – did she tell you what was going on?'' she asked, and when he nodded she sighed of relief. ''You know I didn't expect her to be this nice,'' she said, and he smiled.

''Why not? You're a patient and even though she knows everything that happened the last couple of weeks she can't blame you for anything. It's not her place, and she knows it,'' he replied, and she nodded. ''Sam, I know you didn't get a chance to think about anything just yet, but I wanted to ask you to move in with me until we find a way to get Jesse to pay for what he did,'' Jason said looking down. He didn't know how she was going to react, and he didn't want to look at her if she would turn his offer down.

''Are you sure?'' she asked him, and he snapped up his head and looked at her, and saw the grateful look in her eyes. He nodded and she closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them again and looking at him with a smile. ''I – thank you, Jason, I'd like that,'' she whispered, and she grabbed his hand with her good hand. She squeezed it a little and he smiled at her while she stared at him.

''That's settled, then. I'm going to get Robin so you can go home,'' he replied, and she nodded as he got up and walked out of the room to find Robin.

##########

Sam waited for Jason to return, and when he did he smiled at her. ''Come on, Sam, we're going home – Robin already let me sign the papers and told me to take care of you so come on,'' he said happily, and she smiled at him. She got up from the bed slowly, feeling the bruises settle in. She knew she would be a lot sorer tomorrow after a nights rest, but she didn't care. Right now she felt good about being with Jason. He helped her as they walked out of the hospital, and she smiled at him thankfully as he helped her in the car.

''You know I didn't think I would ever let you do this for me, but here I am,'' she said suddenly, and he smiled and nodded. ''I mean after I remembered what had happened between us I knew what I felt for you before, and I don't think I would have come to you before. I think I would have handled Jesse myself,'' she told him, and he nodded again. He had figured as much, because somehow Sam was more emotional this time around. She'd become a little softer, and he liked it.

''I know – I think this new you suits you,'' he replied, and she smiled and shrugged. ''I was thinking of ordering some Chinese when we get home – you can take a shower and I think I even have some of your clothes at my place,'' he told her, and she frowned but nodded.

''I didn't know I left clothes at your place,'' she said, and he smiled. He started the car and drove off, and she sighed. ''You know with Jesse he didn't think about me being afraid in a car, but you did just now and I think it's amazing – you didn't even know about it,'' she said softly, and he nodded.

''It's not hard to figure out – being in a car accident is something scary and even though you can't remember it yet, doesn't mean you don't feel the feelings when you're in a car,'' he replied, and she nodded. He was right about that. The remainder of the ride home was made in silence and when they walked up to the penthouse they didn't say anything either. He opened the door and let her in, and then turned around to face her. ''You want to take a shower while I order some dinner?'' he asked, and she nodded. He showed her the bathroom and handed her some towels. Then he let her alone to take a shower. She covered the cast on her wrist with a garbage bag and taped it closed, and then she stepped under the warm stream of water. She relaxed a little and then washed herself. After removing the soap she stepped out, and went to dry herself. It was hard with the cast on her wrist, but she managed to get it done and slowly dried her hair. When she heard the doorbell she frowned and laughed as she realized she'd been upstairs longer than she would've thought. She got dressed and was still surprised she had left clothes at Jason's, but shrugged it off and walked downstairs.

''Wow, did you order for the whole building?'' she asked him jokingly, and he shrugged and laughed.

''I didn't know what you would like, and I remember distinctly – you're a big eater, so I ordered some of everything,'' he replied, and she smiled and nodded. ''Dig in,'' he said, and she sat down on the ground and made herself comfortable as he opened some of the boxes and put them on the table. They ate in silence and Sam was grateful for it, because she realized she hadn't eaten all day and she was hungry.

Jason got up after he finished eating and started cleaning up as Sam got up too, ''nope – sit down and relax,'' he said when he saw her get up, and she rolled her eyes. She listened to him, though, and sat back down. ''You want something to drink while I'm in the kitchen?''

''I'd like some water please,'' she replied, and he nodded and walked to the kitchen. Sam looked around and realized she liked the place. It was very simple, and he did have some pictures but not a lot, and she smiled when she saw the picture of the little boy she had seen him with at Kelly's.

''That's Michael,'' she heard Jason say as he walked back to the living room. He had a bottle of water in his hand for her and a bottle of beer for him, and she held out her hand for the water. ''He's Carly's son, and I raised him for the first year of his life – she had PTSD after he was born,'' he explained, and she nodded.

''Not everyone would do that for a friend – it's really nice of you,'' she replied, and he smiled and looked down.

''He's my nephew – I wouldn't let him get taken because she couldn't take care of him, and when she met Sonny he adopted Michael,'' he told her, and she nodded again. She heard of Sonny before, but she couldn't remember where.

''Do you like kids?'' she asked him, and he shrugged.

''I don't know – I loved raising Michael and I love that boy like he's my son, but I don't know if I could…'' he paused for a moment to think about it, ''you know what I think – my job, it's demanding and I don't have time for kids,'' he replied, and she nodded.

''I don't know what it is but I've been thinking about having a child lately – not that I want that right now but I would think about how it would be to have a baby,'' she said, and he nodded. She didn't know where it came from, but she liked thinking about it. ''I don't know,'' she added softly, and he nodded again.

''I think about it too, but I just know it will be hard to do with my job – I would want to be a big part of raising a baby and I see with Patrick – he has to work all the time and he does get to see his kid, but not as much as he would want too,'' Jason said, and Sam nodded. She wondered why she had asked him if he liked kids, because she could've known the conversation would end up here. She shrugged and looked at him, and he sat down next to her and looked back at her.

''You know, I feel safe with you – and I know I felt safe with you before,'' she suddenly said, and he smiled at her. ''I don't know what it is but it feels good,'' she added, and he nodded.

''It feels good spending time with you again,'' he replied softly, and he suddenly leaned closer. She knew he was going to kiss her, and she wanted him too. ''I'm going to kiss you,'' he whispered, and all she could do was nod, and his lips were on hers. She felt a lot of things at the same time, desire first. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his as much as she could, and he licked her lips. She opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue in, and played with hers. After a while he broke the kiss and they gasped for air, foreheads still touching. ''I think it's better if we go up to bed,'' he said, his voice hoarse. She nodded and closed her eyes for a moment.

''Alone – I think,'' she replied softly, and he nodded again. She didn't want it to be alone but she knew she wouldn't be up to anything tonight. She was exhausted and sore, and she just wanted to go to sleep even though she wanted Jason so badly. ''Don't think I don't want-''

''I know, Sam – I know we can't,'' he whispered, and she nodded. She was glad he understood, and when he got up he helped her get up too. As they walked upstairs together and parted ways when he gestured for her what room to use. The room she would sleep in was pink – very pink, and she realized she didn't like the color very much. ''Sleep tight, Sam,'' he whispered, and she nodded.

''Sweet dreams,'' she whispered, and he nodded before walking to his own room. She undressed and laid down on the bed. Before she knew it she was out like a light.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_September 12_

''Jason,'' Sam called out from the kitchen, and when she heard him reply she grabbed a bottle of water and walked to the living room. ''I'm going to go shopping again,'' she told him, and he laughed softly and nodded. She had been shopping a lot – she didn't want to go get her stuff and she needed clothes. ''There is this little shop and I loved the clothes there so I'm going to check it out again,'' she added, and he nodded again.

''All I ask is that you take the guard – he's being paid a lot of money to keep an eye on you,'' Jason replied, and she nodded. After they had left the hospital Jason had called in a favor from Sonny – and Sonny had put guards on Sam and Jesse. Jesse had been quiet and Sam was afraid of what he might do, so having a guard with her was nice.

''Don't I always,'' she said, and he nodded. ''And I'm taking Carly, who has her own army of guards with her,'' she added, and Jason smiled. Ever since Sam had moved in, Carly had been barging in – not only for Jason but also for Sam. They had gotten pretty close in the last week or so. ''What shift do you have today?'' she asked him, and he closed his eyes and sighed.

''I have to work the night shift – Patrick called in sick and they asked me to do his shift – I had the day off,'' he replied, and she nodded. She didn't know what times the shifts were yet, but she knew most of them and he would just have to say what shift. The night shift wasn't his favorite shift, and he hadn't had one before yet.

''I'll make dinner for you, Jase. Don't worry about anything today,'' she told him, and he nodded and smiled. ''Are you going back to bed today?''

''Yeah, I think I'll go and sleep some after dinner,'' he replied, and she nodded. ''You don't have to make anything, Sam,'' he added, and she nodded with a smile.

''I want too – I found this great recipe,'' she replied, and he sighed. He got up from the couch and moved to hold her, and she laid her head on his chest when his arms wrapped around her. ''I want to do this for you,'' she repeated, and he nodded and kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes and sighed happily.

''I'll see you when you come back – I have to go and take care of something,'' he told her, and she nodded and looked up at him. He smiled down at her and leaned in to kiss her, and when their lips touched, everything faded to the background. All Sam could feel were his lips on hers, and the feelings that soared through her body at his touch. Before she could deepen the kiss he pulled back with a moan, and he looked at her again. ''Sorry, I can't right now,'' he whispered, and she nodded with a smile.

''What – if you don't mind me asking – are you going to do?'' she asked, and he blinked a couple of times. She smiled at him while he tried to find something to say.

''I needed to come over to Sonny – he called me before you even woke up and I delayed it long enough – I guess it has something to do with those background checks,'' he said more to himself, and she frowned. Suddenly he seemed to notice she was listening and he widened his eyes. She knew right away that one of those checks was about her.

''If I had known what happened before I lost my memory I probably would be really mad,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''I ordered them done when you woke up and Jesse showed up – I wanted to know a little more, but Sonny didn't have time to do it or something. Carly came her last week and she promised me he'd have it done soon, and I didn't think about ordering yours off,'' he rambled, and she smiled.

''You know what I think – maybe it can help me remember,'' she replied, and he looked down at her surprised. ''I'm sorry I didn't stop you but I think it can help me with that,'' she added, and he nodded.

''I think you're right,'' he replied, and she nodded. ''Now, I'm going, and I'll see you tonight,'' he said, and he kissed her quickly before walking out. Sam opened the cap of her water and took a long drink, and suddenly the headaches she had been having before popped back up. She closed her eyes and sighed, cursing the headaches. She knew she just had to take an aspirin, but she still wanted to go shopping so she shouldn't. Even an aspirin knocked her out, and she didn't know what it was but she couldn't take one right now. There was a knock on the door and she opened it, seeing as she was still next to it, and smiled weakly at Carly.

''Hey – are you ok?'' Carly asked, and just as Sam nodded, her stomach turned and she widened her eyes. She ran to the bathroom and was just in time before throwing up in the toilet. She heard Carly follow her and hold her hair up, and was grateful for her. When she was done she sank back, and moaned. Her stomach still had to settle down, but she got up and started brushing her teeth. ''This has to do with the headaches you've been having?'' Carly asked as Sam washed her mouth, and Sam nodded, but then shrugged.

''I don't know – sometimes when I don't have a headache I throw up, but mostly it's with the headaches,'' she replied, and Carly nodded. ''It's nothing to worry about, because I have Jason to take care of me, and he says it can't be that bad – he takes good care of me,'' she added, and Carly nodded again with a smile.

''I know – he's the best doctor I know – and I know a lot of doctors,'' Carly said smiling, and Sam nodded. ''Look, we don't have to go shopping today – we can go when you feel better,'' she added, and Sam sighed.

''I want to go shopping,'' she said, and she smiled when she heard how childish she sounded. ''I mean I need some more clothes and I don't want to go to my apartment,'' she added, and Carly nodded.

''Why don't I go for you – I can get you your clothes and stuff while you go and lie down for a while,'' she replied, and Sam looked at her gratefully.

''Are you sure? I mean I don't know if Jesse's home and I don't want him to do anything to you,'' she said, and Carly nodded.

''I'll call the guard to see if he knows where Jesse is – he must know – and then I'll go over there,'' she said, ''just give me the key and I'll be on my way,'' she added, and Sam walked over to her coat and took her key, and then gave it to Carly.

''Be careful,'' she whispered, and Carly nodded and hugged Sam quickly before walking out the penthouse. Sam went over to the couch and laid down, falling asleep before she knew it.

#####

Sam woke up when the door opened and closed and slowly opened her eyes to see Jason standing there, staring at her. ''I thought you were going to shop with Carly,'' he said confused, and she nodded and sat up. She closed her eyes when the room started to spin and before she knew it Jason was by her side.

''I was going to but then I got another headache. She decided to go over to my apartment and get me my stuff,'' she replied, and Jason widened his eyes. She knew what he was thinking and when he opened his mouth she held up her hand, ''she was going to call the guard to see if he was home and if he wasn't she would pick it up – I tried to stop her but then she told me she would call,'' she added, and he sighed of relief.

''I'm sorry – I know you wouldn't let her go there when Jesse could be home,'' he said, and she nodded. She didn't care if he thought she would because she would be worried about her friend too if it wasn't for the reassurance Carly had given her. ''When did she say she would be back?'' he asked her, and she shrugged.

''She didn't say when – she just said she'd be back,'' she replied, and just then her phone rang. ''Hello?''

''Sam, it's Carly – I'm on my way but it's going to take a while because Sonny called me and I have to come by,'' she explained, and Sam nodded.

''It's ok – thanks for calling. I don't need the stuff right away so you don't have to come and bring them over today – thank you for getting it for me,'' she said, and Carly laughed.

''That's what friends are for,'' she said softly, and Sam nodded again as she looked at Jason and mouthed Carly was ok. ''I'll come over tomorrow, and I'll call before hand,'' Carly said, and then she said, ''bye,'' and disconnected the line. Sam closed her phone with a sigh and looked at Jason again.

''She's ok – she had to go over to Sonny because he called her, so she will bring the stuff tomorrow,'' she told him, and he nodded with a smile. ''I was getting worried myself,'' she said softly, and he frowned at her.

''Why?'' he asked her, and she shrugged. ''Did I do that?''

''Kind of – I mean I didn't think about it before but when you – well, you know,'' she said softly, and he nodded. She could see him looking at her in concern and she frowned. ''What is it?'' she asked him, and he shrugged.

''You look really pale, and you had another headache before – I just don't know what to do about it,'' he said, and she nodded. ''I need to think of something – maybe I need to take you somewhere,'' he said, and she frowned.

''I just need some sleep and I need to remember – that's all. I didn't feel all that well the night before last and it wasn't anything so don't worry,'' she said, and he nodded.

''You know me, I worry about you,'' he whispered, and she smiled and nodded. ''You want to come take a nap with me before I have to go to work then?'' he asked, and she frowned.

''I thought you had to work the night shift?'' she asked – it was still in the middle of the afternoon. He nodded and smiled.

''I have to start a little earlier but I still have the night shift – I needed to cover for Patrick but he didn't tell me he had a consult so I called him to ask him if I needed to do anything else for him and he told me that,'' Jason explained, and Sam nodded. ''Are you coming or what?''

''I'm coming,'' she whispered, and Jason got up and helped her up. The headache was less than before and she knew it was going to be gone by the time she woke up again. She would just have to relax, and because of the situation with Jesse and Jason she didn't feel like she could relax much. She didn't know what was going on with Jason – between Jason and her – and she was afraid of what Jesse was planning because he had laid low the last week. After changing into something to sleep in both of them laid in bed, and Jason pulled Sam against him and closed his eyes. Sam snuggled in closer and sighed when she heard Jason was already asleep. She knew he needed it and she felt safe in his arms.

Soon after he had fallen asleep, Sam fell asleep.

##########

Jason woke up when he felt a fist against his chest and he blinked a couple of times before he realized Sam was trashing around in the bed. he stared at her and then snapped out of it and tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't.

''No – no daddy please,'' she whispered, and he widened his eyes. She had never talked about her dad, and now she was dreaming about him. No – not dreaming, it sounded more like a nightmare. ''No!''

''Sam – Sam wake up,'' he said gently, and he shook her a little.

''No please don't do this – you don't…'' she mumbled in her sleep, and Jason took a deep breath. He didn't know what she was dreaming but it didn't sound right.

''Sam, wake up,'' he repeated, and he shook her again, a little harder this time.

''Please – stop!'' she screamed, and he felt his heart clench. He couldn't see this anymore, he couldn't hear it anymore, so he shook her again, calling out her name, and suddenly she shot up, breathing heavily. ''Jason,'' she whispered when she saw him, and he nodded.

''Are you ok?'' he asked, and she shook her head. He pulled her against him and tried to comfort her while she shook like a leaf, tears streaming silently over her face. She laid her head against his chest as she cried, and after a while she calmed down enough for him to ask, ''do you want to talk about it?''

She nodded, and looked up at him, ''I remembered something about my dad – Jesse had told me my dad was an abuser and I thought he was lying when he abused me – you know, maybe he said that so I wouldn't remember anything or something,'' she rambled, and he nodded, silently cursing the men who abused Sam in her life. ''It was the fist time he hit me, and I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't. There were some between – I remember every time he hit me,'' she said, and a sob escaped her lips.

''You're safe now,'' he whispered, and she nodded.

''I know – I know Jason, I feel safe with you, and I wouldn't want it any other way,'' she whispered, and he nodded. ''What time is it – don't you need to get ready?'' she asked suddenly, and he knew she was trying to forget about what she had a nightmare about. He looked at his watch and nodded.

''Yeah, I'm going to take a shower – I'll eat at the hospital,'' he said, and she nodded. ''Do you want to try and sleep some more or…''

''No, I'll make myself some dinner and maybe I'll invite Carly over, or maybe I'll just watch a movie,'' she rambled, and he nodded. He got out of bed and got ready to go to work.

After taking a shower, getting dressed and kissing Sam goodbye, he left for the hospital for his nightshift. He was worried about Sam, but he was glad she trusted him enough to tell him about her nightmare. He hoped she would remember everything soon, because he couldn't stand seeing her like this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_September 20_

Sam stared at the file on the desk. It had been lying there this past week and she wanted to look it through, but she didn't want to do it alone. This morning she had woken up with another headache and had gotten to the bathroom just in time. Then, after taking a shower she went downstairs before Jason woke up, and from that moment she had been sitting on the couch staring at the file.

''Hey,'' she heard behind her, and she turned around and smiled at Jason. She hadn't even heard him come down, and she sighed as he sat down next to her and pulled her in his arms. ''I know you want to look it through, and maybe you should – maybe you want me to be there when you do,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I think that would be helpful,'' she replied, and he nodded. Last week after she'd had the nightmare about her father, she'd been sleeping less and she knew Jason felt it.

''You need something to get your mind off of everything, don't you?'' he asked her, and when she shrugged he smiled. ''I know just the way to distract you,'' he said huskily, and she frowned at him.

Suddenly he pushed her down, pressing his mouth on hers and forcing his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and he played with her tongue. She loved it when he kissed her and certainly when he kissed her by surprise. He kissed her until they were out of breath, and then he surprised her by moving down and pulling her breasts out of her tank top and bra. He moved his face down and kissed her already hard nipples, and then he moved further down and pushed her skirt up. She widened her eyes as he ripped her panties and she moaned when he kissed her stomach through her tank top. She felt the desire shoot through her, and when he moved down she widened her eyes, finally realizing what he was going to do.

''Jason,'' she moaned, and he looked up at her with a grin before taking her clit in his mouth. His lips were on her and she jerked her body, feeling the tension rise in her body faster than she anticipated. Before she knew it she reached her climax and a rainbow of colors exploded behind her eyelids. He didn't stop, though, he went on until he had let her reach her climax twice, and then he moved up again and pinned her down on the couch before he kissed her again. His tongue pushed open her lips and she tasted herself in his mouth, which only made her want more. ''Please,'' she whispered, and he pressed his hips forward, making the same movement over and over again until she came again – and he hadn't even had to come inside of her.

''You were not like this before,'' he growled, and she shook her head. She had thought it was like this all the time. ''God, I need you,'' he whispered, and just as he began to open his jeans, there was a knock on the door. Sam moaned and Jason let out a frustrated sigh as he looked over at her. She knew she had to look like she had just made love, and she smiled at him as he got up. ''Go upstairs and I'll come to you later,'' he growled gently, and she nodded and got up from the couch. A sudden dizzy spell overcame her and she stumbled a little. Jason grabbed her waist and held her upright, and when the dizziness faded she nodded. ''I'll be right there,'' he called out to the person who was knocking on the door, and he helped her to the stairs.

''See you soon,'' she mumbled, and she started up the stairs. She heard Jason open the door when she reached the top and smiled. She was looking forward to what was going to happen next, and she got to the bedroom and laid down on the bed, waiting for Jason to come upstairs and finish what he started.

##########

Jason opened the door when he knew Sam was out of sight and sighed when he saw Patrick. ''Jason, I need you to come with me – there is an emergency at the hospital and we're both needed,'' he said quickly, and Jason frowned. Why would Patrick come all the way to the penthouse to tell him that when he could've called?

''Why-'' he started, but Patrick interrupted him.

''I was on my way to the hospital already when I got the page and they asked me to contact you because they couldn't reach you – you weren't on call today and they do need you – come on,'' Patrick said fast, and he urged Jason to come with him. Jason nodded and went to grab his coat.

''Sam!'' he called, and he heard her come down the stairs seconds later, looking normal again. ''I need to get going – the hospital is having a crisis,'' he said, and Sam nodded.

''Be careful – and you too, Patrick,'' she said, and Jason and Patrick nodded. Patrick pushed Jason out the penthouse and nodded at Sam before he closed the door, and he looked at Jason.

''It's Jesse – he has had some accident and he's in very bad shape – then there is Elizabeth, apparently she was with him when this happened,'' he explained as they made their way to the hospital.

''Elizabeth was with Jesse?'' Jason asked surprised, and when Patrick nodded he sighed. He could've known it.

''Both have sustained head trauma and they need surgery, and we are the only two who can do it – but they need it now and they need it bad, that's all I know,'' Patrick finished, and Jason nodded. The remainder of the ride over to the hospital was in silence, and Jason prepared for the surgery he had to perform. He hoped and prayed Patrick would be smart enough to take on Jesse's surgery, because Jason knew he would rather let the man die on the table than save him.

##########

Sam let out a pent up sigh and sank down on the couch. She knew Jason's job could need him at any time but she hated that he had to go right now. Even though she didn't remember everything of their relationship from before, she could feel a lot. She wanted and needed him, and she knew he needed her too.

She looked at the file again and took a deep breath, deciding to read it right now. She wanted to know her background. She smiled at the irony – she didn't remember and there was a whole file on her on the desk. She got up and waited for the dizziness to take over, and was glad it didn't. She'd been getting dizzy a lot lately, and she had been getting nauseated more too. She walked over to the desk, grabbed the file and walked back to the couch. She sat down and opened the file, but closed her eyes. She needed some strength, and she wished Jason were here to help her get through this. She knew about her father, and she knew about Jesse – although she didn't know if that would be in the file – but other than that she didn't know anything. She opened her eyes and started reading.

She grew up – until she was 6 – in Port Charles with her father and mother. Her sister – half sister Elizabeth – had stayed behind with their mother when Cody McCall decided he didn't want to settle down, and he had taken Sam with him. Her mother had died when Elizabeth was still young, and her grandmother had raised Elizabeth. Sam didn't know why that was in her file, but she didn't care much.

Cody had taken Sam all over the country and taught her how to con people, steal them out of their money and run. He also was abusive, and it didn't surprise Sam it was in her file. She had been in the hospital a couple of times because of a beating from him, but she never filed charged against her father. Even though she hated him, she didn't want him to rot in jail, so she left him and found Jesse.

Jesse had been good to her, until she had said something to piss him off and he broke her wrist. She had pressed charges, determined not to fall in old routines like with her father, and then had dropped them when he apologized and asked her to come on a date with her. Somehow she fell for it and she started dating him, and before she knew it she was living with him and getting a beating almost every day because of something stupid. It took her two years to leave him, and another two years to find herself again.

She'd traveled from one place to another and worked everywhere for her money. She didn't con people anymore – she hadn't since she'd left Cody, and she was proud of it. Then she had found something and she had decided to go to Port Charles, and that was everything Jason had found on her.

She wondered what she had found that made her go to Port Charles – because as far as she knew it wasn't about Elizabeth. Trusting on the feelings she had when Elizabeth was around she wouldn't go back to the town if the only reason were to see her half sister. There was a knock on the door and she got up to open it. She walked over to the door with the file in her hand, and threw it on the desk when she got there and then opened the door. Carly stood in front of her and smiled.

''Hey you, I haven't seen you in a while,'' Carly said, and Sam nodded. After she had moved in with Jason she'd seen Carly some more, but this week had been busy. She had been looking for a job and moping around wanting to read the file.

''You know, I was – no that's not true. I was just reading that file about me I told you about, and I found out some things about myself. There is not much in there I don't know though,'' she replied, and Carly nodded and walked past Sam inside the penthouse and turned around again.

''What did you find?'' Carly asked as she took off her coat. Sam shrugged and told her what she found, and Carly frowned when she told her about the reason to come back to Port Charles. ''There wasn't anything in the file on what it was?'' Carly asked confused, and Sam shook her head.

''No, I didn't see anything on it. I think I need to go and find out why I went to Port Charles,'' she replied, and Carly nodded.

''If you want, I can help you – Sonny has a lot of connections and I can probably get him to search,'' Carly said, and Sam smiled and nodded grateful.

''Thanks, I appreciate it,'' she replied and Carly nodded. She sat down on the couch with a sigh and closed her eyes.

''I'm exhausted – the boys were running around and I asked Sonny to keep an eye on them while I went for a walk,'' she murmured, and Sam smiled and sat down next to Carly. ''They wanted to go to the park and they wanted to stay in – they wanted everything and I was going crazy,'' Carly added, and Sam laughed softly.

''I can't imagine having a kid – let alone two – running around making me crazy,'' she said softly, and Carly opened her eyes and looked at her.

''Someday you will sit on my couch like this, and don't say I didn't warn you,'' Carly said with a smile, and Sam smiled back. She couldn't wait having a kid of her own.

##########

Jason sank down on the couch in the waiting area of the hospital and sighed of relief. When Patrick had come to get him hours earlier, he didn't think it would take this long – he also didn't think it would be this much of a challenge to save Elizabeth's life. Not only was it hard not to think about what she had done to Sam, the procedure he had to perform was a hard procedure, and it had taken him all this time to do it right. It was late – already way past dinner time – and he hated being away for this long without Sam knowing when he would be back. He also hated the way he had to leave Sam at home, because he had wanted her badly. When he had heard that knock he almost ignored it, he wanted to carry her up the stairs and make love to her all day. He didn't want to let her go, not when he just found her again.

''Jason, why don't you go home,'' he heard Robin say, and he looked up to see her walking toward him. She sat down next to him and he sighed. He'd loved to go home, but he couldn't – not with a patient in critical condition.

''Because both Jesse and Elizabeth are critical right now, Robin,'' he replied, and she sighed and nodded.

''That doesn't mean you have to stay – Patrick is here and he is on call and has a shift in an hour, so he will be here to monitor both of them, and I will be here to help him – as are all the nurses,'' she replied, and he nodded. She had a point, and he really did want to go home to see how Sam was doing. He knew she had wanted to read the file on herself all week, and he knew she had been preparing for it today. She wanted to read the file and he knew she would – with or without him.

''Ok – ok,'' he said when she opened her mouth to tell him to go home again, and she smiled. He smiled back at her and got up, feeling his back ache after the long hours in surgery. ''I'll see you in two days – I'm off tomorrow,'' he said, and she nodded and pushed him towards the elevators. He rolled his eyes and smiled at her before he pressed the button down, and he looked at her until the doors closed and the elevator started moving. Reaching the ground floor he stepped out and walked to his car, finally able to go home to his Sam.

#####

When he opened the door he wasn't surprised to see Sam sleeping on the couch with the file on top of her. She had been tired a lot lately, and he worried about it. He also wasn't surprised she had decided to read the file without him, and he smiled when he saw the peaceful look on her face while she was sleeping. He closed the door behind him softly, and decided he would carry her upstairs, but when he walked closer, she stirred and begun to wake up. ''Hey sleeping beauty,'' he said softly, and she opened her eyes and smiled at him. She yawned and sat up, giving him space to sit down next to her.

''Hey – did everything go ok?'' she asked, and when he nodded she did the same. ''Good – I read the file,'' she told him, and he nodded. He took it from her and laid it on the table.

''I saw – did you find anything useful?'' he asked her, and she shrugged. She didn't say anything, and he wondered what it meant. ''What do you mean,'' he said, and he shrugged. She smiled and sighed.

''There's a lot I already knew from what Elizabeth told me and what I remembered – the big stuff is in there but there is something about – I found something that that was the reason for me to return to Port Charles,'' she told him, and he nodded. ''Jason, I'm tired,'' she said softly, and she yawned again. He nodded and got up, and helped her get up as well.

''Come on – we're sleeping together tonight,'' he said, and she nodded. He didn't tell her about Jesse and Elizabeth yet – he wanted her to get some rest before hearing the news, and as they got dressed for the night they were silent. He slipped in the bed and when Sam did the same, he pulled her against him and before he knew it they were both asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_September 27_

Jason knew something was wrong with her when he woke up – like every morning this week – and heard Sam throwing up in the bathroom. He got up, grabbed the band on her nightstand and walked to the bathroom, where he kneeled down next to her and pulled her hair up, wrapped the band around her hair and nodded proud he had done it. Then he got up and grabbed a washcloth, made it wet, squeezed the water out and kneeled back down to rub her back. He'd done this for the past couple of mornings and he wanted her to see a doctor, but she said it was just a bug.

''Are you ok?'' she suddenly asked him, and he looked at her and saw she was staring at him. He nodded, and she nodded too and got up. ''I'm ok,'' she added when she saw the concern on his face, and he frowned at her.

''I don't think so. Why don't you go back to bed and I'll make you some breakfast,'' he told her, and she sighed and nodded. She went over to the sink and brushed her teeth before stumbling back to bed. She'd been sleeping with him ever since last week, and he loved having her with him – waking up with her. The only problem was the nausea she'd been having.

''Jason, I'm sorry,'' she whispered, and he looked at her and shook his head.

''No need to be sorry, Sam. You are sick, and you need to rest,'' he replied, and she nodded and closed her eyes. She didn't fall back asleep like he thought she would. She had dark circles under her eyes and he knew she was tired, but she wouldn't give in. ''I'll be right back,'' he said, and she nodded. He walked out of the room and made his way to the kitchen, where he made her breakfast – something she could keep down – and arranged it on a tray. He walked up the stairs slowly to make sure he wouldn't drop it, and smiled when he saw Sam sit up in bed. She smiled back at him, but he could see she was still not feeling so good.

''Wow – you remembered,'' she said when she saw the toast and water. It wasn't much, but it really was all she could keep down. ''Thank you,'' she said with a smile when he handed her the tray.

''Do you feel sick during the day?'' he asked her, and when she nodded he frowned. He didn't know what it was because he couldn't get all the symptoms – she wouldn't tell him what was wrong with her – and he really wanted her to see a doctor. ''Why don't you go see a doctor?'' he asked, for the thousand' time this week. She sighed and shook her head.

''Like I told you before, it's just a bug and it'll fade in time – I just need to sleep it off, but I can't seem to catch enough sleep,'' she replied, and he nodded. She slowly ate her breakfast and sighed again. She put the tray on her nightstand and scooted down. ''Come lay with me for a moment, Jason,'' she whispered, and he nodded and laid down behind her, and then he pulled her in his arms. He almost jumped back when she moaned and it sounded like it hurt.

''What – I'm sorry,'' he whispered, and she shook her head and laughed softly.

''You didn't do anything wrong – I mean I'm a little sensitive but it's ok,'' she replied, and he nodded. He found she was asleep a couple of minutes later, and he sighed of relief when he heard her deep and steady breathing. He fell asleep soon after when he realized it was still early – he still had some time.

##########

Keeping her eyes closed she thought about being sick. Jason had told her to go to the doctor to see what was going on, and she had told him it was just a bug, but she was beginning to doubt herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had her period, and she had put it on the stress of the situation, but she didn't have any stress and she still didn't have her period. Taking a deep breath to relax she thought back. It had been 7 weeks since she woke up from the coma. She opened her eyes and got up. She had to go to the bathroom, and she walked there and did her business. She washed her hands after and frowned when she walked back and didn't see Jason in bed anymore.

''Jason,'' she called out, and she heard him reply from downstairs. She walked down the stairs and smiled when she saw him sitting on the couch. ''Don't you have to go to work?'' she asked him, and he shook his head.

''I called in sick – I mean I didn't have anything scheduled today and I want to take care of you,'' he replied, and she sighed.

''You don't have to – I'm ok,'' she told him, and he frowned. ''No really, Jason – I'm ok. I don't feel sick anymore,'' she added, and he nodded. She sighed – she knew he was going to stay home today anyway. ''So what do you want to do?'' she asked him, and he shrugged.

''I want you to stay in bed today – catch up on some sleep and I'll take care of everything for the day,'' he replied, and she nodded.

''I'm not going to stay in bed but I can take it easy today – thank you Jason, for wanting to do this,'' she whispered as she sat down next to him. She didn't know if she should tell him about her feelings – she could be pregnant and she didn't know what he would think about it. Thinking about it made her realized it had to be Jason's, because after the accident she didn't have sex with Jesse or Jason. She knew Jason was the only one before the accident, and even though she was surprised – if she was even pregnant – that the kid could have survived after a car accident and a beating, she could very well be pregnant.

''It's my pleasure – I mean, I care about you, Sam, and I want you to be healthy. And if you don't want to go to the hospital to get checked out, I'll have to stay home and try to get rid of this bug,'' he replied, and she sighed and nodded. She'd been sure it was a bug before, but now she wasn't really sure. ''Now, what you need to do is go upstairs, take a shower and get back to bed – I will clean up here and I will make sure you get better,'' he told her, and she nodded. She got up and looked at him.

''You know I don't like spending the day in bed if it's for no reason – and I feel like this is no reason,'' she mumbled, and he smiled and nodded. ''I'll go,'' she added and he laughed. She glared at him and walked upstairs to take a shower.

#####

The shower did her good, and she walked back downstairs and dared Jason with a look to send her up. He just smiled and patted on the couch next to him. ''You know, I'll go take a nap myself and you decided if you want to join me,'' he said, and he got up. She looked at him and shook her head. She didn't like this at all.

''You know, I'll go and take a walk – you can't come because you're sick,'' she snapped, and he widened his eyes and looked at her walk away. She slammed the door behind her and made her way down. She knew where she was going, and she wanted some time alone – she didn't know if she should tell Jason just yet. She walked to the hospital – it wasn't that far from the Harbor View Towers, and she didn't want to risk going into a store and someone saw her. She was confusing herself by being so secretive, but she didn't know what to do.

After some time she reached the hospital and she asked a nurse if she could help her. ''I can send you someone to take a blood test – the results will be in after half an hour and you'll know,'' she told her, and Sam nodded gratefully. The nurse sent Sam to one of the examination rooms and told her she would send someone, and Sam sat down on the table and took a deep breath.

''Hello, I'm here to take some blood?'' someone asked, and she turned around and saw the nurse stand there. She nodded.

''I need a pregnancy test,'' she whispered, and the nurse nodded and smiled.

''I'll take some blood and send it to the lab – it'll only take a second and the results should be in – in about half an hour. I will send a doctor here to tell you the news,'' the nurse said, and Sam nodded again. The nurse took her blood and left without saying anything. Sam took a couple of deep breaths and almost jumped off the table when the door opened again.

''Did you come here to check on Elizabeth? She needed-'' Robin asked, and Sam turned around and frowned when she saw the look of worry on the woman's face.

''I didn't – why do you ask?'' she replied, and robin frowned.

''She needs blood and I haven't seen you before but she really needs you right now,'' Robin said, and she glared at Sam. Sam frowned and shook her head.

''What is wrong with Elizabeth?'' she asked, and Robin sighed and shook her head.

''I didn't know you would be so low to act like nothing happened – last week Jason and Patrick had to work on both of them and I haven't seen you with either of them,'' Robin snapped, and Sam blinked a couple of times.

''Do you mean Elizabeth is in the hospital? What happened – I really didn't know, Robin,'' she said softly, and Robin stared at her for a moment and nodded.

''She and Jesse were in a car accident and they both had a big head trauma – I didn't think he would keep this from you,'' Robin said – the last part more to herself. ''Ok, let me explain this – you were here for something else and Jason never told you about the accident,'' Robin said, and Sam nodded. It was about right.

''I didn't come here to see Elizabeth but I'm going to now, and no Jason didn't tell me. Now I have a favor to ask you,'' Sam said softly, and Robin frowned but nodded. ''I need you to keep this to yourself, ok – I don't want Jason to know yet,'' she said, and Robin blinked a couple of times and nodded.

''I won't tell Jason,'' she said, confusion in her voice. ''But what is this about?'' she asked, and then the door opened and a nurse came in with the results.

''I have the results Dr. Scorpio, and I was looking for you,'' the nurse said, and Robin took the file and read it. The nurse left the room silently, and Robin looked up with wide eyes.

''You're pregnant,'' she whispered, and Sam closed her eyes and sighed. She'd known it, but she just didn't want to believe it. ''Geez – you're 12 weeks, Sam – did you-'' Robin said, and Sam interrupted her.

''I didn't know I was pregnant – I thought it was stress and I didn't know when or if…'' she stopped talking when she felt the tears come up, and Robin walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder.

''Sam, this baby – it's like a miracle, because even if it survived that crash it's something else completely that it has survived that beating,'' robin said softly. ''You don't want Jason to know yet?'' she asked, and when Sam shook her head she nodded. ''It's not my place to tell anyway, but I suggest you tell him soon, because I bet you will be showing in no time. You want me to do an ultrasound to see if everything is ok?'' she asked, and Sam nodded.

''I'd like that – I'm kind of worried now,'' she whispered, and Robin nodded. She walked out of the room and a couple of minutes later she returned with the machine. She gestured for Sam to lie down and when Sam did, she lifted the shirt and pressed some gel on her stomach.

''It's just going to be a quick look – you need to make an appointment with your OB,'' Robin said, and Sam nodded. Robin turned the sound of the machine on and the sound of a little heartbeat filled the room. Robin smiled and Sam felt hot tears trickle down her face. For a moment the only sound in the room was the heartbeat, until Robin took the wand off her stomach and looked at Sam. ''There is not much to see yet – and because I'm not trained to see where the baby is I don't know much – but the heartbeat indicates the baby is fine. Now I want you to make an appointment with Dr. Lee – she's the OB here – and then everything will be just fine,'' she added, and Sam nodded and wiped away the tears.

''Thank you, Robin,'' she whispered as she wiped off the gel. She sat up and walked to the door. Before she opened it she turned around, ''just don't tell Jason yet,'' she whispered, and Robin nodded. Sam left the room and went on her way to see Elizabeth.

##########

Jason was getting worried – she'd been gone for a long time and he wondered where she went. She wasn't at Carly's because he had called there, and she wasn't at Kelly's either. Suddenly he heard the key in the door and he turned around from the fireplace to see Sam step in the penthouse. She looked mad, and he wondered what had happened. ''Is everything ok?'' he asked her, and she glared at him.

''What do you think, Jason?'' she asked, and when he shrugged she snapped, ''leave it up to you to keep secrets from me, about Jesse and Elizabeth,'' she yelled, and he widened his eyes. She had found out about Elizabeth and Jesse before he had the chance to tell her. Well, he did have a lot of chances, but he didn't want to upset her while she was sick, and he hadn't gotten around to it.

''I didn't-'' he started, but she interrupted him.

''I don't know why you didn't tell me but thank god I found out because she's getting worse, and I don't know what's going to happen to her,'' she snapped, and he looked down. He'd messed up – bad. He took a deep breath and looked at her, and saw the tears in her eyes.

''I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought I would tell you soon – when you felt better,'' he tried to explain, but she shook her head.

''I don't care why you didn't tell me, Jason,'' she said, and he was surprised when she talked – she seemed a lot calmer. ''I just want you to-'' she stopped talking when her phone rang, and she picked it up, ''Hello?'' He frowned when he saw her pale, and when she hung up the phone she looked at him.

''What is it?'' he asked her, and he walked toward her but she took a step back.

''Nothing,'' she whispered, and she ran up the stairs. He wanted to follow her but decided not to – he would get it out of her eventually.

##########

''_If you tell him, he will just tell you to get rid of it. I know what you were looking for in Port Charles and if you tell him – if you ever tell him I will kill the both of you,'' the voice said._

Her stomach rolled and she felt sick. She didn't know who it was, but she knew what the person was talking about. She didn't know what to do, but she knew the person was keeping a close eye on her because he knew. The only person she knew who knew, was Robin, and she knew Robin wouldn't do something like that. She racked her brain about who it could be but she couldn't figure it out. She closed her eyes as she laid in the bed of the spare room – she couldn't sleep with Jason anymore. If she did, he would find out eventually and she would have to explain. She just had to make sure he wouldn't find out she was pregnant, because she didn't want him to get killed because of her. She loved him too much to let him get killed. But she couldn't walk away from him, so this was the only way – she would have to keep it a secret from him until she figured out who threatened her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_September 29_

Jason stared at Sam as she walked down the stairs. ''Where are you?'' he asked her softly, and she looked at him with a frown. He'd missed her with him the past two days, and nights too. She hadn't been sleeping in his bed and she had been distant, and he worried about her because he still could hear her throw up every morning. She didn't want his help, and he didn't understand why.

''I'm right here, Jason,'' she whispered, and he nodded. She knew what he was talking about, but she acted like she didn't know.

''I don't know what I did wrong, Sam. I don't understand why you're giving me the cold shoulder,'' he said, and she sighed and sat down next to him. She looked different, he thought, but he couldn't put his finger on it. ''I want to help you – every morning I try to get to you but you lock the door, and you only talk to me when necessary, and I don't know what I did,'' he added, and she looked down at her feet.

''It's not you,'' she whispered, and when he forced her to look at him by taking her chin in his hand and turning her head, he could see the tears in her eyes.

''Then what is it?'' he asked her softly, and she shook her head and got up from the couch. ''Sam, please don't shut me out,'' he said, and he got up.

''I'm not, Jason – I'm going to go to the hospital to see Elizabeth,'' she said suddenly, and he sighed. He didn't know what he did wrong, but he would make it right. ''I'll see you later,'' she added, and he shook his head and grabbed her arm.

''Sam, you're not going until I know what's wrong,'' he said, and she looked at him and widened her eyes.

''What? Jason nothing is wrong, I just don't need you breathing down my neck every second of the day,'' she snapped, and he sighed. He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him by holding up her hand. ''You need to give me some space, Jason. I need to figure out what to do on my own, and you need to understand – I need to find out what I came here for on my own and I need to take a step back, do you get that?''

He nodded, ''I get it; I just don't understand why you act like this. One moment you want me to help you and the next moment you shut yourself off completely, and you don't even talk to me,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I'll tell you what – I'm going out to see Elizabeth and I will talk to you later – right now I need to get this straight in my mind, ok?'' she said, and he nodded and let her go. She wasn't completely honest and he could feel it, but he acted like he didn't see it, and she smiled gently at him. He smiled back and watched her turn around and walk out the door. He sighed and sank down on the couch. He didn't know what to do about the situation but he was getting tired of forcing Sam to tell him what was wrong.

##########

Sam stared at Elizabeth and sighed. They had called her earlier this morning saying that she'd woken up. She had been in a coma the past week and this morning very early she had woken up and asked for Sam. When she had gotten the call she decided to go right away, but Jason had stopped her from going when he asked her what was wrong. She knew he would find out there was something when she decided to create some space between them, but she hadn't thought he would be this soon.

''Sam,'' Elizabeth moaned, and Sam jumped up and walked over to the bed. She took Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it gently.

''I'm here, Elizabeth,'' she whispered, and Elizabeth opened her eyes and managed a smile. ''Just – take it easy. You want some water?'' she asked, and when Elizabeth nodded she got up and poured some water. She grabbed a straw and held it in front of Elizabeth, and when Elizabeth started to drink she held it for her. When her sister let go of the straw she put the cup down. Elizabeth took a deep breath.

''You're pregnant,'' she whispered, and Sam felt her heart stop in her chest. How could Elizabeth know – how could she see? ''I know a pregnant woman when I see one, Sam,'' Elizabeth said, and then she tried to sit up. Sam helped her and blinked away the tears she felt.

''Jason doesn't know yet,'' she said softly, and Elizabeth nodded and sighed.

''Jason wouldn't want a kid – he would ask you to terminate,'' Elizabeth said, and Sam shook her head and wanted to deny it, but Elizabeth looked at her with tears in her eyes and nodded. ''He would – he did with me. Once you tell him before you can't terminate anymore, he would ask you to get rid of it,'' she told Sam, and Sam widened her eyes.

''He did – he asked you to terminate?'' she asked, confusion swirling around in her, and when Elizabeth nodded she closed her eyes. She would've never thought Jason would do anything like it, and she didn't know what she should do. ''Elizabeth it's going to be hard to keep this a secret,'' she whispered, and Elizabeth nodded. ''I can't terminate anymore but I don't want him to be mad at me,'' she added, and Elizabeth nodded again.

''You will have to wear concealing clothes and you will have to make sure he wont suspect a thing – just tell him you gained weight and when it's too hard to do that you will have to move out of the penthouse,'' Elizabeth said, and Sam nodded. She didn't know why she had believed Jason – even though he had taken care of that little boy in the first year of his life, Jason didn't want children. She remembered he had told her he didn't think they would fit in his life. She felt the tears start to flow and she closed her eyes again, feeling sick to her stomach.

''I'm – I need to get some air – I will come back tomorrow ok?'' she said softly, and Elizabeth nodded. Sam walked out of the room and made her way outside, feeling like her heart was ripped out of her chest. She had to make sure Jason wouldn't suspect a thing, and Elizabeth was right. She needed to find a way to get through this or move out. Move on.

#####

Sam returned home to an empty penthouse and was grateful for the time alone. She made her way upstairs and laid down on her bed, closed her eyes and sighed. She would try and find a way to do this on her own, or she would have to tell Jason and see what he would say. She wanted to take the risk – she wanted to tell him. She was 12 weeks, he couldn't ask her to terminate anymore, and if he didn't want the baby she would just go. She would just go away, out of town or maybe stay and make a life without Jason in it. Then, when the door opened her heart stopped, and she took a deep breath. She would tell Jason and take the risk of being thrown out.

She got up from the bed and made her way down stairs, and looked at Jason as he took of his jacket and threw it down on the desk. He looked angry, and she knew there was something wrong. ''Jason what is it?'' she asked, and he turned around and stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

''I don't know – you tell me,'' he snapped, and she frowned and shrugged. ''Because I asked Sonny to check up on you he did – and the guards told him someone called you – while I was with you. Now the only call I remember is when you ran upstairs, remember?'' he asked, and she nodded, feeling sick to her stomach again. She remembered the call too well.

''I remember,'' she said softly, and he nodded. ''But Jason-''

''No buts, Sam – you didn't tell me what it was about and Sonny knows – he just didn't want to tell me because it was something you should tell me,'' he snapped, and Sam took a deep breath to say something, but he raised his hand and stopped her. ''I want to know – if you're seeing someone else just tell me and I'll leave you alone, Sam,'' he said, his voice soft now.

''No – no Jason I'm not seeing someone else,'' she said fast, and he frowned, ''Jason that's not it!''

''Then what is it? I don't know what to think of this,'' he said, and he sank down on the couch, defeated. She sat down next to him and grabbed his hand, then forced him to look at her. She could see he was hurting, and she wanted to do everything to make it stop.

''Jason someone – someone was threatening to kill you,'' she whispered, and she could feel the tears start to build up in her eyes. She looked down; she didn't want him to see her cry, and sighed when he took a deep breath.

''What for – Sam, you've got to tell me why they did that because I can't help you if you don't,'' he whispered, and she nodded. She didn't look up, and when she opened her mouth a tear rolled over her face. Before she knew it the next one came, and she wiped them away.

''I'm pregnant,'' she whispered, still looking down, and she could hear Jason gasp. She pulled her hand out of his and sighed. She had known he didn't want this.

''What did you just say?'' he asked softly, and she looked up, and wiped away the next batch of tears.

''I'm pregnant,'' she said again, a little bit louder and he stared at her. She got up and closed her eyes for a second when she felt lightheaded, but she turned and looked at him and said, ''if you want me out, I will go,'' she whispered, and he widened his eyes and shook his head.

''No – no, no,'' he said quickly, and he got up and grabbed her hand. She widened her eyes – this wasn't the way he should react – the way Elizabeth had said he would react. She didn't understand, until he started talking. ''I know I've been telling you I didn't think a kid would fit into my life but don't you think I would turn my back on you or our child, Sam – I love you and I want to have kids with you,'' he whispered, and she felt new tears start to flow.

''I'm sorry,'' she whispered, and he frowned, ''I'm – I thought you didn't want too and Elizabeth said…'' her voice faded when she saw the look on his face, and he sighed.

''What did Elizabeth tell you now?'' he asked her, and even though she knew he was angry – not with her – he spoke calm.

''She told me you told her to terminate – and the person on the phone told me he'd kill you if I told you,'' she whispered, and he pulled her in his arms and soothed her.

''Sam I would never, ever ask anyone to terminate a pregnancy – and I'll handle that guy if he comes – don't worry. Now, look at me,'' he demanded, and she did. She looked at him, and saw the love and trust in his eyes. She smiled weakly. ''I love you, Sam, and I'm glad – I'm happy you're pregnant,'' he whispered, and she blinked a couple of times.

''But-'' she started, and he interrupted her with a smile.

''I know I said I didn't think a kid would fit into my life but I never thought about it like you did – I never imagined having a baby to take care of, but I never said I didn't want one, Sam,'' he told her, and she nodded. He never said that, she remembered. She could've known, the way Jason had been with Michael at the diner. ''I think it will be something we need to work on together – we need to stick together, Sam,'' he whispered, and she nodded again. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, and she broke the kiss after a moment and laid her head on his chest.

''I love you too, Jason,'' she said softly, and she could feel him take a deep breath. She was glad she'd finally said it, because she had been feeling it for some time now. She noticed Jason took her to the couch and sat down, and then pulled her next to him.

''How far along are you – it can't be from after the accident,'' he said softly, and she shook her head against his chest.

''It's from before – I'm 12 weeks,'' she told him, and he frowned and then sighed. ''I'm sorry, I didn't know,'' she said softly, and he nodded.

''It's ok – I'm kind of mad at myself for not noticing – you've been throwing up a lot and been tired a lot, I should've known,'' he said, and she sighed. ''Did you see a doctor?'' he asked, and when she nodded he sighed of relief.

''I went to the hospital – I found out a couple of days ago – when I found out when Elizabeth was in the hospital, and Robin examined me,'' she told him, and he nodded. She knew he was grateful to Robin for helping her, and she smiled and looked up at him. ''She told me to go see Dr. Lee, and I made an appointment when I left the hospital – it's tomorrow,'' she told him, and he nodded and smiled.

''I'll come with you – I mean I have to work but I can come with you,'' he said, and she smiled and nodded. ''We'll find out who threatened you, Sam, and we're going to get through this,'' he whispered, and she nodded again.

''I know we will, Jason – we'll be together in all this,'' she said softly, and he nodded. ''I need to figure out what I found out before returning to Port Charles too, Jason, and I think I need your help with that too,'' she whispered after a while, and he nodded.

''I'll help you find out what it was – and please promise me you wont shut me out again,'' he said, and she nodded. ''Promise me, Sam,'' he added when she didn't say anything.

''I promise, Jason – I wont shut you out again,'' she whispered, and he nodded. ''You said you loved me for the first time,'' she suddenly said, and he nodded again.

''I found it to be the perfect timing – because I really love you,'' he whispered, and she looked up at him again. She smiled and nodded.

''I love you too, Jason, so much,'' she whispered, and he kissed her again. She knew he would help her and she knew everything was going to be ok. ''Damn – you know we have to act like you don't know,'' she suddenly exclaimed, and he nodded.

''I know, but we can discuss this later, Sam. I want you to rest now,'' he said, and she nodded and closed her eyes. He laid back with her on his chest and soon they were both asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_September 30_

_* She stepped out of her apartment feeling like something bad was going to happen. She couldn't figure out why she felt it and she didn't care – she needed to get to Elizabeth. She didn't know what had happened, but when she had just called she sounded in distress, and even if she didn't care much about her sister, she still didn't want anything to happen to her. She stepped in her car and drove off, and suddenly realized she needed to call Jason. She didn't want to be late but she could easily arrive later than planned because of Elizabeth. She grabbed her phone from her purse and looked up when she saw a traffic light come on – it was green, and she stepped on the gas. Suddenly she heard something on the passengers seat, and when she looked up she saw a car drive her way – the speed was way to high for the car to stop, and she reacted to it by stepping on her gas even more, only to see the car come closer, the headlights blinding her, and it was the last thing she saw when she felt the car crash into her. *_

Sam shot up, feeling her heart beat a mile a minute in her chest and sweat pouring over her face and back. She knew what the dream was about, and she knew it was what happened before she lost her memory, but somehow something didn't fit. Her light was green, and the person behind the wheel of the other car didn't seem to want to stop – it seemed like they were making more speed. Sam knew Elizabeth was behind the wheel of that car, and she didn't understand why Elizabeth would do something like that. She turned around and noticed she was in Jason's arms, and smiled. She put her head on his chest and took a deep breath. She was surprised she didn't feel sick – it was the first morning since the last couple of weeks.

''Hey,'' she heard – and felt – a sleepy Jason say, and she looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and rubbed his eyes with his hands, trying to get the sleep out. ''It's nice waking up to you,'' he whispered, and she nodded on his chest. She thought the same thing – she had missed waking up next to someone and Jason made it even more special.

''Hey – did you sleep ok?'' she asked softly, and when he nodded she smiled at him.

''Yeah, I did – but you didn't I suppose – you've been thrashing around all night,'' he replied, and she sighed and nodded. She'd been having nightmares about things she didn't understand. Elizabeth was a big part in all of them with Jesse, and she didn't understand. ''You want to talk about it?'' he asked, but she shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it until she understood what they meant.

''No, what I do want to talk about is the guy who threatened me,'' she said, and when he nodded she added, ''we need to act like you don't know – you can't know because he's going to kill you if he knows you know,'' she rambled, and he nodded.

''I can act like I don't know out of the penthouse – but we're going to have to get him out of his hiding some way, and maybe this is the way to do it,'' he said, and she shook her head. ''No Sam, listen to me – I'm not going to do anything right now. I'm going to act like I don't know but you have to understand that when I go to Sonny's and ask him what to do I'm sure he's going to tell me this – he's going to tell me I'm going to have to need to lure him out of hiding,'' Jason said, and she nodded.

''But it doesn't have to be now – I want to know more about him – maybe if we can have someone trace the calls we can find something, Jason, just don't do anything stupid,'' she whispered, and he nodded. ''Look, I love you and I know you want to tell the whole world about this,'' she paused, seeing him nod and smile, ''and I want that too, but we have to wait just for a little while longer – I'm already 12 weeks, but I can wear clothes that conceal for the time being and he will think I didn't tell you, ok,'' she said, and he nodded.

''It's something we can start with while we figure out what he wants and who he is – maybe it's a she,'' he said suddenly, and she nodded. She had thought about that too, but she couldn't figure out who it could be. ''You know what – I'll think of something to do while we wait, but right now I'd like to do this,'' he whispered, and she looked at him in confusion when he said that. Then she saw his face move closer and she smiled, and then moaned when his lips touched hers. He turned around, moving his body on top of hers, and she loved the feeling of his weight on her. When he deepened the kiss she closed her eyes and felt every feeling that was coursing through her veins – love, desire. She'd missed making love with Jason, and she was ready for it to happen.

He pulled back and looked at her intensely, ''are you sure?'' he asked, as if reading her mind as his hands went to the end of her shirt – his shirt – and she nodded. She was sure – she'd never been surer of anything in her life. He smiled and lifted her shirt, and with her help he moved it over her head and threw it on the ground. He smiled at her and she could feel all the emotions flowing off of him when he did that.

''I want you so badly, Jason,'' she whispered, and he nodded and smiled.

''I want you too, Sam – I love you,'' he whispered in her ear, and then he kissed her neck. He moved down, placing a trail of kisses to her breasts, and taking an already hard nipple in his mouth. She moaned, and she suddenly realized why she was so sensitive – it was because she was pregnant. She hadn't thought about it before, but she understood now. ''You're so sensitive,'' he growled, and she moaned in response. Her hands went to his head as he moved further down, and she widened her eyes when he kissed her stomach so gently she could cry. He moved even further down and took her panties with him as he went, and he started kissing her thighs.

''Jason,'' she moaned, and he looked up with a grin on his face. ''Please,'' she brought out between breaths, and he smiled and nodded. He slowly leaned forward and suddenly his mouth was on her. She arched her back and moaned hard, feeling the tension in her body build up fast. Before she knew it she came, and he looked at her with wide eyes. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up, wanting to kiss him again. He helped her and kissed her again, and she could taste herself in his mouth, making her desire flare up again.

''I need to be inside of you,'' he whispered, and she nodded, she needed him inside her too. He managed to get his boxer off and laid on top of her. She could feel his erection press into her thigh and she moved underneath him, trying to get him to move. He growled, and she could feel him getting even harder. He looked at her and she could see the demand in his eyes – he wanted her to see his face when he slid inside her, and she nodded. He moved slowly, and it killed her to wait, so she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. His eyes didn't leave her face as she felt him move, and he slowly slid inside her. She could see the tension in his face, and she knew he wanted to make it lasting for her.

''Jason, please,'' she whispered, and he blinked a couple of times and pushed himself all the way inside her, making her scream for more. He started moving almost immediately and she moaned as he pulled out almost all the way and pushed back in. She buckled her hips to get him to move further, and he did. She knew she wouldn't last long, and she tried to make sure she lasted even a little longer when he started moving even faster. The look of concentration and love on his face was something she would never forget, she thought, as she realized her hands were all over his body. Suddenly he closed his eyes and growled, a low sound deep in his throat making it even harder for her to keep up. He started moving faster and faster, and then she felt him shoot his seed inside her. She couldn't keep it anymore and came right after him, shuddering in ecstasy with Jason.

He collapsed on top of her and then immediately rolled around, turning so she was in his side, half sprawled over him. She could hear his heart beating fast, and she knew it was in sync with hers. She took a couple of deep breaths and started to laugh when she felt the urge to go to the bathroom. So much for afterglow.

''Jason, I'll be right back,'' she said and quickly got out of bed. She moved to the bathroom and did her business, and when she finished she washed her hands and returned to the bed and to Jason. His eyes were closed, and she moved silently, because she didn't know if he was asleep or not.

''No come on, I'm not asleep – I waited for you,'' he whispered, and she smiled and laid down beside him. He pulled her close to him and sighed of relief. ''I've missed this – this connection between us,'' he said softly, and she nodded, understanding what he meant right away. They had loved each other before, but after she lost her memory it went away – for her – and he didn't know what to do. She had seen him around town when she didn't remember him and she could see the hurt and frustration in his eyes every time he saw her. Up until now she didn't remember what it was like to make love with Jason, and she now did and it felt amazing. Making her feel all the things she felt before brought back the deep connection they'd had.

Suddenly she heard her phone vibrate and she turned and grabbed it. She noticed she had one missed call, but the message that just arrived caught her attention. _Remember – telling him will get him killed._ She gasped, and then Jason took the phone and read the message. He cursed, and then kissed her on top of her head.

''We're going to catch him and from this message I take it he didn't bug my place – I think he'd know if it was bugged,'' he said softly, and she nodded. She'd been thinking the same thing, because she had told Jason last night and this was the first message she had gotten from him.

''I know we will catch him,'' she whispered, and she felt his mouth on top of her head again. She yawned, suddenly feeling tired again, and she closed her eyes. ''Jason, I love you,'' she whispered, and before she knew it she sank into a deep sleep.

##########

Jason got out of bed when he noticed Sam had fallen asleep, and he had taken a shower and got dressed before he went downstairs and made breakfast. He didn't know when Sam would be waking up and he sure didn't want to be the one to wake her, so he stayed downstairs and decided he would make breakfast for her when she woke up again. It had been early when they had woken up and it was still early when he got out of bed. He smiled when he thought about becoming a father – it was something he hadn't thought about before, but something he really wanted. He'd missed a lot of the first months, but Sam did too, and he was surprised he didn't even notice it. He was a doctor – and granted he wasn't a gynecologist – but he should've known. He'd had this kind of stuff in his education – what the symptoms were – and he'd seen a lot of them in the last three weeks or more.

Even though she did have memories, and with the memories a lot of headaches, but throwing up was something he didn't expect with the headaches unless they were really bad. He knew when the headaches were really bad you could get sick from them, but he didn't remember Sam having that bad of a headache, and he didn't understand why he hadn't seen it. He shrugged it off, though. He knew now, she knew, and they were going to be a family soon. In about 6 months he would be a father.

He looked at the time and contemplated calling Sonny. He wanted to see what Sonny could do to help them with the calls and messages and on how to find the guy and lure him out of hiding. He shrugged and grabbed his phone, deciding to just call and see if Sonny had time, and he dialed the number and waited for Sonny to pick up. When he did, Jason said, ''hey Sonny, I need your help,'' and Sonny mumbled something in return. ''Sam's been getting threatening calls and messages and I need your help figuring out what to do – how to get the guy out of hiding,'' he added, and he waited for Sonny to reply.

''Sure, I'll look into it, and in the meantime I want you to bring her phone over to one of my men and let him have a look – see if he can trace anything,'' Sonny replied, and Jason felt grateful for the help of Sonny.

''Thank you, Sonny – I owe you big time,'' he said, and then he said goodbye and disconnected the line. He smiled; glad he was going to make sure his family was safe.

He looked at his watch again and frowned – it felt like time had jumped, and he knew he had to move fast or he would be late for work. He ran up the stairs and heard the shower run, and he knocked on the door and walked in. ''Sam, I've got to go but I will meet you in the hospital later,'' he said, and she stuck her head out the shower and shook it.

''You can't – he knew I was pregnant because he was probably in the hospital that day,'' she told him, and he sighed and nodded. He knew she was right but he too wanted to see his baby and hear the heartbeat.

''We'll figure something out – I'm going to be in that room Sam, I want to see our baby,'' he said, and he walked out, not giving her a chance to protest. He made his way to his car with a smile on his face, and he drove off to the hospital.

##########

Sam heard her name being called and she looked up, seeing the nurse that would bring her to Dr. Lee's office stand in front of her. Jason had told her he would be there, and she was sure he was going to be there just in time, as she walked behind the nurse. Inside Dr. Lee's office was Jason already, and she smiled at him and nodded at Dr. Lee.

The appointment was over before they knew it, and Jason stayed in the room with Dr. Lee so Sam could leave without anyone noticing Jason knew. Sam was grateful for it, because she really didn't want Jason to get killed over this. She knew now she couldn't do this alone, and Jason knew it too. They'd explained the situation to Dr. Lee, and she promised not to tell anyone about this – even though there was doctor-patient confidentiality, they wanted to be sure. Robin already knew not to talk about it because Jason had told her about the situation when he arrived, and she'd also promised not to say anything. The situation was handled for now, and Sam felt a lot more relaxed.

She felt her phone vibrate again and she felt her heart jump. She took it out of her pocket and saw the message. She looked around but didn't see anybody, and she closed her eyes to relax a little. He didn't know Jason knew, right?

_I see you left the hospital. Hope you didn't give me the opportunity to kill Jason._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_October 5_

Sam knew what it was when her phone vibrated again and she took a deep breath before reading the message. _I hope Jason likes it in JAIL._ She didn't understand – but she walked downstairs and looked at Jason who was sitting at his desk. He was working again, and she sighed and dropped her hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and with a smile he pulled her on his lap.

''Hey – how did you sleep?'' he asked her, and she shrugged and smiled. She hadn't been sleeping that well since she'd gotten all of those messages, but she loved sleeping in Jason's arms and it helped.

''I slept ok, until you got out of bed,'' she said softly. He nodded. She had gotten out of bed soon after Jason did, and had taken a shower and got dressed – then she had gotten the message. ''Jason I got another one,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''Let me see,'' he said, and she nodded and handed him her phone. He read the message and frowned, ''this doesn't make any sense,'' he said softly, and she nodded. She thought the same, and she moved off of Jason's lap and sighed.

''I don't know what he wants, because he doesn't make any sense right now and I cant – I've been thinking about who it could be, someone from my past,'' she said, and he nodded and waited for her to continue, ''I couldn't think of anyone. Yeah, I've been in trouble before but I don't think this is someone from my past at all – and I've been having flashes of something else,'' she added, and he frowned.

''Flashes of what?'' he asked her, and she shrugged.

''Remember when I told you I found something but there wasn't anything in the file about what it was?'' she said, and when he nodded she added, ''well yeah, I've been having flashes of that. I think my mother – Elizabeth and mine – isn't my mother, and I also think that because Cody isn't my father and I was adopted – that's the most logic – that my family or one of my parents are here in Port Charles,'' she rambled, and he widened his eyes and laughed softly.

''Those were flashes? No, I'm – there's something we can work with there – I know someone who works for Sonny but will also help us when I ask him and I will ask him once this all is over – we don't need that psycho coming after you and your newfound family, right?'' he asked, and she nodded. She had been thinking the same thing. She was surprised to say the least when she remembered it – Elizabeth wasn't even her sister if that is what the thing was – and she almost made a happy dance. After all the lies Elizabeth had told her she didn't feel like she was her sister anymore – it was really pathetic to lie like that about someone – and now she knew all the lies were just that; lies.

There was a knock on the door, and Sam went to open it. Her eyes widened when she saw a police officer standing in front of her, and Jason got up from the chair and stood behind her. ''Jason Morgan, you are under arrest for attempted murder of Jesse and Elizabeth Webber,'' the man said, and Jason frowned. Sam didn't understand what this was about, but Jason shook his head when she tried to say something and she closed her mouth again.

''Call Sonny – his lawyer will help me – it's going to be ok,'' he whispered in her ear, and she nodded, but she felt like this was just the beginning. The message had said something about Jason in jail, and she knew he would spend some time there. She felt the tears build up in her eyes and blinked a couple of times to make sure they didn't make their way out. ''I'll come with you – you don't have to cuff me,'' Jason said when the officer grabbed his cuffs, and he looked like he was doubting Jason. Jason stepped out and raised his hands, and the officer looked at him gratefully as he slapped the cuffs on him.

''I'll call Sonny,'' Sam said, and Jason nodded and smiled reassuringly. ''I'll be right behind you,'' she added, and when he wanted to protest the officer pushed him away. Sam was grateful for that, because she sure wasn't going to stay at home while Jason was in prison. She watched as Jason and the officer stepped in the elevator and moved to grab her phone, when she realized Jason must still have it. She grabbed Jason's phone, which he had forgotten on the table and she dialed Sonny's number.

''Corinthos,'' Sonny said when he picked up the phone, and suddenly Sam felt nervous. She knew she was going to panic if she didn't stop right there.

''Sonny, it's Sam – Jason's been arrested for attempted murder on Elizabeth and Jesse, and I need you to send your lawyer to get him out,'' she rambled, and she took a deep breath. ''He didn't do it,'' she added, and she heard Sonny hustle around and sighing.

''This is going to be tricky because no one can prove this – I'll send Diane Miller – she's the best,'' he said, and he disconnected the line. Sam knew she had to go now, and she took Jason's phone with her in case someone called. She grabbed her keys and took a deep breath. She was going to have to drive over there, and she was a little nervous about that. She knew she would be careful and she knew she would make it to the PCPD, but she really didn't like driving. No one ever helped her get over the fear in the beginning, and even though Jason was really sweet by driving slow and safe, that didn't help much when it came to driving on her own.

Sitting in the car she took another deep breath and started it. She drove off and drove slowly, but she made it there perfectly safe. She took a deep breath again when she stepped out of the car and she had to lean back against the door when she stood next to it. Dizziness overcame her because of the stress of driving. She waited for a while and nodded to herself when she thought she was ready, and she walked inside. She looked around and widened her eyes when she saw Jason, cuffed to a table in an interrogation room, and she sighed again. She didn't like this at all. She walked to one of the officers and waited until he looked at her.

''What can I help you with, miss?'' the man asked, and she frowned and looked around again.

''I need to speak with someone who can tell me more about the case against Jason Morgan,'' she said, and the officer sighed and nodded. He walked away and it seemed like he didn't like going off to search for someone. Sam didn't care; she wanted to talk to someone who knew more, and in the meantime waiting for Diane Miller. The officer returned and glared at her, and she just raised an eyebrow and looked behind the man to see the commissioner come towards her.

''You asked for me,'' the man said, and she nodded. ''I'm Mac Scorpio,'' he introduced himself, and she looked at him and nodded.

''I'm Samantha McCall, and I want to know what you have against Jason Morgan,'' she said, and he nodded and smiled at her as he led her to his office.

''Miss McCall, Mr. Morgan is the lead suspect because he had opportunity and time to have done it,'' commissioner Scorpio said, ''we just need to figure out what happened,'' he added, and just then there was a commotion and a woman walked in. Sam figured it must be Diane Miller, because Sonny was following her. Sam smiled at Sonny and he returned the smile, as Diane moved to Mac Scorpio. She tried to follow what Diane was saying, but Sonny gestured for her to come and she did.

''Come on,'' Sonny said, and he took her hand and led her to the interrogation room. He opened the door and pushed her in gently, ''talk with Jason and tell him Diane is here – make sure he stays calm because I know Mac,'' he whispered, and Sam nodded.

''Can we do this?'' she asked, and when he nodded she nodded too, and stepped in. She heard the door close behind her, but she only had eyes for Jason. He was cuffed to the table, and he looked up at her. She tried to smile but she couldn't – she was nervous and she wanted to take him home. ''Sonny is here with Diane, she's going to try and get you out,'' she told him, and he nodded with a smile.

''Come on, Sam – sit down and relax a bit,'' he said softly, and she nodded and sat down. ''I'm not going to lie, but I don't remember what I was doing the night of the accident,'' he whispered, and Sam smiled – a real smile this time.

''I know – I do remember, because we were on our way upstairs that night when Patrick knocked on the door. You sent me up and told me you would be back soon, and that's when you needed to go to help Patrick operate on the two,'' she told him, and he nodded slowly, a smile creeping on his face.

''Yeah, I remember now,'' he whispered, and she felt she was going to blush. She looked down and sighed, when Jason reached over the table with his free hand and grabbed hers. ''Hey, I'm going to get out of here, and I will tell Diane about this,'' he said, and she nodded. Sonny had sent her in here to keep him calm, but all she wanted to do was cry.

''I'm sorry – I'm just worried even though I know there is nothing to be afraid of – you didn't do this and I know it,'' she whispered, and he nodded. She knew it was also because of the text she had gotten from the mysterious person, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The door opened and Mac and Diane walked in, and Mac started protesting about Sam being in here.

''You can't be in here without permission!'' he exclaimed, and Sam looked up at him and shrugged. She decided not to tell about Sonny's part, because she didn't want to have him in trouble, so she looked at Diane and smiled.

''The door was unlocked and I wanted to see how he was doing – it's not like you take care of your prisoners,'' she replied, and Mac widened his eyes, but when he opened his mouth Diane stopped him.

''Mac, I need some time alone with my client – and his girlfriend,'' she added when Sam got up, and Mac nodded reluctantly. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, and that's when Diane glared at both of them. ''Are you stupid – making him angry just because you wanted to see him?'' she asked Sam, who just shrugged.

''I didn't think it would be a problem,'' she replied, and Diane rolled her eyes and looked up. ''Mrs. Miller, I want to tell you something about the night of the accident,'' Sam said, and Diane looked at her.

''What do you want to tell me?'' she asked, and Sam started telling what had happened that night. How Jason had been with her all night until Patrick came along and told him about the accident. ''This is something I can use – I'm going to go and talk to Mac again and you stay here – don't let him do anything,'' she snapped, and Sam nodded and smiled.

''Thank you Diane,'' Sam said softly, and Diane nodded and sighed before walking out of the room. Sam looked at Jason and smiled when she saw the look on his face. He didn't have to say anything – Sam did all the talking.

''I know you were a con in your past – did you have to be in a room like this a lot?'' he asked her suddenly, and she looked up and nodded. He smiled, ''so that's what this is – you know what to do and what's going to happen?''

''No, I don't – I know what will happen when you will have to spend the night in prison though,'' she replied, and he nodded. He waited for her to tell him more, but when she didn't he shrugged.

''So now Diane is talking to Mac and she will get me out – did Sonny go home?'' he asked her, and she shrugged. She didn't think about Sonny again after getting into the room, and she hadn't seen him, so she supposed he was home.

''I think so – I haven't seen him again after I got in here and he didn't say he would stick around – I bet when he saw Diane come in here he went home,'' she said, and he nodded. She sighed again when she thought about going home. She wanted to go home – she wanted to go home, get in bed and never come out. She was exhausted, and suddenly Jason took her hand again.

''You know, I didn't tell you before but I think you're a brave woman for going in the car – driving the car – even though you were scared,'' he whispered, and she looked up at him and smiled.

''I'd do anything for you – even step in a car even though I'm scared. And I need to get over it – I need to find a way to drive again without being scared because I will have to go to the hospital and I know that when you can't be home I need to get there – in a couple of months I won't like walking all the way there anymore,'' she whispered, and he nodded. She thought about it, and she could see herself, a big belly, and she shook her head. She couldn't walk all the way to the hospital in a couple of months.

''You're right,'' Jason said, and Sam nodded and smiled. ''Look – Diane is on her way here,'' he added suddenly, and she turned around and saw Diane walk towards the room with a smile. She didn't know what that meant – if she managed to get Jason out, and when the door opened she opened her mouth to ask. Diane raised her hand though, and Sam closed her mouth again and looked up at Diane.

''I managed to get him out – based on your statement,'' she said looking at Sam, ''so Mac is going to come here and release you,'' she added to Jason, who nodded with a smile.

''Thanks Diane – I really appreciate it,'' Jason said softly, just as the door opened and Mac walked in. He sighed as he released Jason from his cuffs, and he walked away without saying anything. ''Come on, Sam, let's go home,'' he whispered, and he wrapped an arm around her waist and walked out of the PCPD with her in his arms.

''I love you,'' she blurted out suddenly, and he smiled and kissed her before he opened the door and helped her get in. He walked around the car and she followed him with her eyes, until he sat down in the driver's seat and looked at her.

''I love you too, Sam – with all my heart,'' he told her, and she smiled. Jason started the car and drove them home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_October 6_

Sam woke up with a start. _Jesse and Elizabeth Webber._ It was stuck in her head. She didn't understand why the officer who had arrested Jason had named them – if he had forgotten Jesse's last name or if Elizabeth and Jesse were somehow related. She had never thought of asking Jesse's last name, and she was a naïve girl when she met him. She'd grown a lot after leaving him, and now she would think about something like that. But Jesse could be related to Elizabeth. It didn't make sense. That would mean that she'd been dating family – at that time she didn't know she was adopted – and she shivered at the thought.

''Hey, what's wrong – another nightmare?'' she heard Jason asked, his voice still sleepy. She shook her head, and lay back down and nestled in his arms.

''I was thinking about something that officer said yesterday – the one who arrested you,'' she said, and she looked up at him. He nodded and waited for her to go on, ''he said Jesse and Elizabeth Webber,'' she told him, and he frowned. She could see he didn't understand where she was going. ''Jesse and Elizabeth Webber – Jason, he didn't say a last name for Jesse, he said it like they were related – and I never knew Jesse's last name so it is possible,'' she added, and he nodded.

''I didn't think of it – I didn't even notice it,'' he replied, and she nodded. She could understand why he didn't notice it – he'd been arrested and she knew she wouldn't think of it if she was in his position. ''Do you think it was a mistake?'' he asked her, and she shook her head. She didn't think it was, and it confused her.

''I don't understand how they could be related – I mean they never met before, at least not that I know of,'' she replied, and he nodded. ''By the way, I heard Elizabeth and Jesse will be discharged today,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''I know – and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't know for sure yet – Patrick took over the cases because there was not much to do anymore,'' he told her, and she nodded. ''He told me he was thinking about it because Elizabeth seemed to be healing fast and Jesse didn't have that much of anything – he operated on him and noticed it was all ok,'' he added, and Sam nodded again.

''It's ok, Jason. I heard it from Elizabeth when I went to see her the other day and she told me about it – it didn't matter that much to me,'' she whispered, and he nodded. ''I'm going to take a shower and get dressed – I need some food,'' she added, and he smiled.

''I'll make us some breakfast – or we could go to Kelly's,'' he suggested, and she nodded with a smile.

''Yeah, I'd go for Kelly's and you know it,'' she replied, and he laughed as she walked to the bathroom and started to get ready.

##########

Jason smiled at Sam as they sat in Kelly's together. He was proud of the woman in front of him. ''You know I didn't think you'd want to drive here yourself, but I must admit I'm proud of you,'' he said, and she smiled at him. She'd been strong, but once she stepped out of the car she had to take some time to calm down her nerves.

''I didn't think I'd do it either – yesterday I kind of had to, but I want to learn how to relax again,'' she replied, and he nodded. Mike had already taken their orders and he looked around. It wasn't crowded like normal, and he liked it. Suddenly the door opened and Carly and Michael walked in and moved towards their table.

''Jason, Sam. Can we join you?'' she asked, and Jason looked at Sam, who nodded with a smile. Jason shrugged – he didn't mind – and Carly sat down next to Sam while Michael sat down next to Jason. Carly looked at Sam and smiled. ''You know, ever since you had the accident I've been thinking about something – you look like someone I know,'' she said, and Sam nodded. Jason looked at Carly with a frown.

''Who is it – do I know her?'' he asked, and Carly looked at him and nodded. ''Who is it?'' he asked again, now wanting to know whom Carly was talking about.

''Robin Scorpio,'' she said, and Sam frowned, as did Jason. Robin – she looked like Robin. Now he saw it, the dark eyes and hair, and he shook his head. He didn't understand why he didn't see it sooner. ''See, you see it too,'' Carly said softly, and Jason nodded. Even Michael smiled and nodded, and Sam sighed.

''We've been thinking about it lately, right Jason,'' she said, and when he nodded she continued, ''I found out before I came here I was adopted, and we decided to go and look for my family when everything is settled down,'' she added, and Carly nodded. Jason knew she'd heard some of what happened yesterday and some of what happened before, and she knew what Sam was talking about.

''I don't know what happened if you are her sister or something, but I know it's going to be ok,'' Carly said, and Sam nodded and smiled. Jason followed the exchange and smiled. He liked it when Carly could be nice to one of his girlfriends, and Sam was special so it meant a lot more. She'd been nice to Courtney and he knew it was because they went along before, but Sam and Carly hadn't known each other before and Jason could see them becoming friends. He listened to them talk about Sam being adopted and sighed. He looked at Michael who was smiling at his mother.

''She really can be nice to someone,'' Michael whispered, and Jason laughed. He nodded and leaned in.

''She can be if she wants to – but don't tell her I know she likes Sam,'' he whispered, and Michael nodded with a smile. Jason could see he liked Sam too, ''you like Sam?'' he asked, and Michael nodded again.

''Sam's nice – she's nothing like Elizabeth,'' Michael whispered, and Jason nodded. He had found the same when he first met Sam, and he'd only gotten surer once he got to know Sam. ''And she is nice to my mom even though she doesn't have to,'' he added softly, and Jason nodded.

''Sam likes your mom, I think,'' he replied, and Michael nodded with a smile. ''Why don't we go see what Mike is taking so long,'' Jason said, and Michael nodded and got up from the chair. Jason looked at Carly and Sam who were still in conversation and smiled when he followed Michael to the counter. Mike looked up and widened his eyes.

''I'm sorry Jason – it was so quiet in here that I totally forgot your order,'' he said apologetic, and Jason smiled and nodded.

''It's ok, Mike. You still remember?'' he asked, and when Mike nodded, Michael smiled and climbed up to the stool. Jason helped him and Mike smiled at his grandson.

''Hey, Michael – I saw you and your mom come in – do you want something to eat?'' he asked the little boy, and Michael nodded and started rambling off what he wanted. Mike listened and wrote everything down, but Jason knew Michael would only get half of it. ''Ok, I have it, you go back and I'll bring it to you in a moment. I'm sorry again, Jason – it won't happen again,'' Mike said when Michael stopped talking, and Jason nodded again and led Michael to the table where Sam and Carly sat.

''Did Mike forget again?'' Carly asked, and Jason nodded with a smile. ''I swear, that man keeps forgetting things – it's because it's so quiet in here he thinks he doesn't have to do anything,'' Carly said, mockingly mad, and Michael laughed.

''Mom, he forgot because Jason and Sam were the only costumers and I would forget it too,'' he said, ''they weren't exactly loud or anything,'' he added, and Sam smiled. Jason looked at her and winked, and she took his hand in hers and squeezed. Jason couldn't help but feel the love coursing through his veins and he wanted to go home and make love to her all day long. He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head – there was a little boy with them – and he looked at Carly.

''Carly, do you think you could help us with something?'' he asked her, and she nodded with a smile. ''I need you to talk to Sonny – about what happened yesterday – and I need you to ask him to come over later, because he isn't picking up his phone,'' he said, and Carly nodded again.

''He was with Michael last night and today he had a meeting – but he will come over later today or tomorrow – and I will make him call before,'' she said, and Jason nodded his thanks. Carly could always help him with that kind of thing, and even though Carly wasn't his family, he saw her as part of her family. Just as he saw Sam as a part of his family, and he wanted to make it official when he felt she was ready for it.

''Here you go,'' he heard Mike say, and he turned around and saw him balancing a couple of plates on his arms. Jason helped Mike set the plates on the table and walked back with him for the drinks, and smiled at Mike.

''Thank you, Mike,'' he said, and Mike nodded and walked back to the counter. Jason started eating, as did Michael, Sam, and Carly.

##########

Sam looked at Jason as he drove home. He'd wanted to drive the way home because he didn't want her to get too stressed, and she could see why. She'd been driving the car for two times now and both times – when she stepped out – she almost fainted. She was ok when she was driving, concentrating on the road and taking comfort in Jason's presence, but once out the car all the fear and anxiety came out.

''I've been thinking,'' she suddenly said, and he looked at her briefly before returning his gaze to the road. He nodded, gestured for her to go on, and she did. ''Maybe I can go talk to Robin – or her mother,'' she added, and he nodded again.

''Her mother isn't in town but we can find a way to get her here,'' he replied, and she nodded. ''I know you want to know for sure, but we have to also think about the guy who's threatening you,'' he added, and she nodded with a smile.

''I know, and we will, but we can get this started before we handled him – I mean it doesn't have to mean she will be here right away, and I just want to know – no one else has to know,'' she replied softly, and he nodded. She knew he didn't like it, but he would support her whatever she wanted. Whatever she'd decide, he would stand behind her. And she loved him for that.

''We'll find out what the deal is with this, ok, and we'll make sure we find your mother,'' he told her, and she nodded. He stopped in front of the building and parked his car. He stepped out and helped her out before he took her hand and led her up to the elevator. They stood in the elevator in a comfortable silence and stepped out on the floor they had to be on. He opened the door and stepped aside to let her in before him, and then he stepped in himself and closed the door behind him. ''Why don't you go and take a nap, and I'll go and see what I can find on the Internet,'' he said, and she nodded. She was exhausted, and she smiled thankfully at him.

''Thanks – maybe you will find something but don't count on it – you don't even know where to look. Do you need my phone?'' she asked, and he nodded. She took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to him, and she nodded. ''I'm going up – see you soon,'' she said and she turned around and made her way up the stairs. When she arrived in the bedroom she undressed and put on one of Jason's shirts to sleep in. She loved sleeping in his shirts when he wasn't there, and when he was there she – she also loved sleeping in his shirt. She just loved having his scent around her all the time, and as she lay down on the bed she sighed deeply. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was asleep.

#####

Sam woke up when she heard a sound downstairs, and she blinked a couple of times before getting out of bed and walking down the stairs. She noticed it was dark out and there wasn't a light on in the penthouse, and she frowned. She wondered where Jason was, he didn't say he would leave – she couldn't remember him saying anything like it, and it made her nervous.

She heard the sound again, closer this time, and she jumped as she turned around. Her hand unconsciously went to her stomach as she felt her heart beat hard in her chest. ''Hello?'' she said, her voice shaking in fear. A hand slid over her mouth as another hand covered hers on her stomach, making it harder for her to move.

''Sam, you just need to come with me quietly, because I don't want to cause any problems,'' she heard Jesse's voice whisper in her ear, and she shook her head. He couldn't be – he had just gotten out of the hospital for crying out loud. ''Come on, you know I love you and I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you, but you just need to come with me and let me explain,'' he whispered, and she shook her head again. His hand moved from her mouth. ''Why not?''

''Jesse I don't – you know I don't – I can't go with you,'' she stumbled over her words. He shook his head against hers, and then he turned her around and kissed her hard.

''You loved me once – and ever since you met that Jason guy, you act like you don't even know me,'' he whispered, and she felt a shiver down her spine. ''You know Elizabeth was right when she called me – you were all over him and you didn't even think about your sister,'' he snapped suddenly, and she started trembling. She knew he was going to take her away, and she had given her phone to Jason earlier so she couldn't call him – even if it was just so he could hear what was going on.

''Jesse, please,'' she whispered, and he smiled at her. Even in the dark she could see the wickedness in it, and she shivered again. He felt it, and he growled his displeasure about it. He moved his hand so quickly she didn't see it coming, but he slapped her head with the butt of his gun – one she hadn't even seen – and she felt the dark surround her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_October 6_

Jason sighed as he sat on the chair in Sonny's office. Sonny had called him over to talk about the person who threatened Sam, supposedly he had found something, but ever since Jason had arrived, Sonny had been busy working on something. He didn't look up from the paperwork on his desk, and Jason was just about to go home again when he did. Jason frowned when he saw the expression on Sonny's face, and Sonny sighed and cleared his throat.

''There's a connection between Elizabeth and Jesse – I think you knew that by the way the officer arrested you – and I found they are brother and sister – also really crazy,'' he said, and Jason nodded. He'd been as far as to think they were siblings, because of the last name. They could've been married with Elizabeth's name, but he didn't think Jesse would do that. He was too proud to change his last name. He looked up at Sonny and waited for him to continue. ''They split them up because of some weird reason we couldn't find, and Jesse was brought to one of those couples who didn't bother looking at him at all,'' he added.

''So he was in foster care?'' Jason asked, and when Sonny nodded he closed his eyes for a moment and straightened it all out in his head. Jesse had been in foster care, and Elizabeth has lived here all her life. ''Did they know they were related before? Before Sam decided to go to Port Charles?'' he asked, and Sonny shook his head.

''No, they didn't. Jesse contacted Elizabeth when Sam ran away – they were already apart but he followed her like everywhere – and Elizabeth told him where Sam was. He'd been in Port Charles all this time, but he didn't do anything because he didn't want to blow anything, so he began talking to Elizabeth – I guess he even wanted to have sex with her at one point, because I think that's when they found out they were related. Some birthmark,'' he said, waving his hand.

''Sonny, how do you know all this?'' Jason asked suddenly, and Sonny shook his head – he couldn't know. Jason took a deep breath and decided not to ask about it anymore. ''So they found out they were related and they, what – wanted to hurt Sam?'' he asked, and Sonny shrugged.

''I don't know about that – they did work together on something, but that's the problem – we don't really know yet, so we still have to look into it,'' Sonny said, ''but because we had this I wanted to tell you,'' he added, and Jason nodded.

''And what about the person threatening Sam?'' he asked, and Sonny sighed deeply before looking back at Jason.

''We couldn't find any name – we found the numbers are different each time but it's a cell phone. That much we know. I have three people on it and they will come in and tell me tomorrow what they have found,'' he added, and Jason nodded and got up.

''I'm going home – you don't have anything more and I want to see how Sam is doing,'' he said, and Sonny got up and held out his hand. Jason shook it and walked out of the office, running straight into Carly. ''Carly, I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was going,'' he said, and Carly smiled and nodded.

''It's ok, Jason. I've been thinking about what Sam and I were talking about earlier – the adoption,'' she said, and he closed his eyes just a little longer than normal.

''Carly, if you don't mind – can we talk about this another time, because I want to see how Sam is doing – I didn't leave a message to tell her where I went,'' he said, and she blinked and then nodded.

''Of course, go on home and tell her we'll see her,'' Carly said, and Jason smiled and walked away. He wanted to get home badly because he didn't leave a message, and he felt like something was wrong.

##########

Sam felt like her head was going to explode. It didn't make any sense at all for her, and when she wanted to put her hand to her head she noticed she was tied to something. Her hands were above her head and when she moved her legs, they were also tied up to something. When she opened her eyes she saw she was on a bed, and she blinked a couple of times when her vision blurred. She couldn't do anything now, because she was tied up like an animal.

''I'm sorry – I had to do this because you would've found a way to escape when I didn't,'' she heard a voice, and she knew right away it was Jesse. She tried to lift her head to look at him when something exploded – at least that was what it felt like – in her head and she moaned softly. ''I know, I'm sorry for that too – you wouldn't come with me and I didn't want to make this harder,'' he added when he heard her moan.

''Why are you doing this, Jesse?'' she asked, her throat sore for some reason or another. She heard him walk and felt the bed dip when he sat down and she opened her eyes again, looking at him.

''Well, you know I love you and you know there is nothing that can keep us apart, but I think I need to tell you something new – something you don't know,'' he said, and she nodded slowly and waited for him to start talking. ''I'm happy to say this – because I've been walking around with this a long time – I'm Elizabeth's brother – and yours,'' he said with a smile, and she shook her head.

''You're not my brother – I'm adopted,'' she told him, and he widened his eyes and shook his head.

''No – no, no, you're not – and the funny part is you slept with your brother without even noticing,'' he laughed, and she shook her head. She was adopted, she wasn't related to this freak, and she sure wasn't related to Elizabeth.

''I found… I found proof I was adopted, you're wrong – Jesse, I didn't sleep with my brother,'' she said softly, and he cursed. She didn't know what he thought – if he had found the idea he'd been sleeping with his sister arousing, but she gagged when she thought of it. He'd thought he was related to her, he had known – and he still slept with her. ''You're sick,'' she whispered, and he slapped her hard in her face.

''No, you don't get to talk to me like that, you bitch,'' he snapped, and she felt the tears in her eyes. Her head was pounding even more, but she tried not to let it show. She needed to make him think she didn't care – but she also needed to make him think she would stay here.

''Jesse – I… I need to use the bathroom,'' she whispered, and he laughed and shook his head. She closed her eyes when it didn't work – she could see in his eyes he didn't believe her and even if he did, he would let her do it on the bed. She felt her eyes sting at the humiliation, but she knew him all too well.

''You know I love you but I know you, and I know you will try to outsmart me and run,'' he snapped, and he stood from the bed and walked to the door. ''I'll be right back – I need to talk to someone and I'll come back when I'm done,'' he said, and he opened the door, walked out and closed it. He locked it, and she let out a pent up sigh when she felt her hands start to tingle. The ropes were cutting in her skin and she winced when she felt a little blood trickle on her arm. She closed her eyes and scooted up a little, but it didn't matter, because when she did her legs were in a weird position and she couldn't stay like this.

''Damn it,'' she mumbled, and she tried to relax a little – maybe it would help. It didn't, but she needed to make sure to stay calm, because she didn't have herself to think about alone – she also had her baby to think about.

##########

Jason walked to the door of the penthouse and opened it to notice it was still dark. He frowned – would she still be asleep? He made his way upstairs and walked to his bedroom to find it also empty. He could feel the panic start to settle in, and he frowned. He didn't do panic – but with Sam he did. He started downstairs and took his phone out of his pocket to call Sam, to see where she was – but then he remembered her giving him her phone so he could have it checked out. He cursed under his breath as he dialed Sonny's number, and waited for Sonny to pick up.

''Sonny, Sam's gone and I need your help,'' he said quickly, and he heard Sonny say something even though he couldn't hear what.

''I'll send some of my guards to look at her, in the meantime you need to call the guard who is guarding her to see if he knows anything,'' he demanded, and Jason mumbled in agreement. ''Now go and do that and I'll call you back,'' Sonny said, and he disconnected the line. Normally Jason would hate it when he did that, but right now he didn't care. He dialed the number of the guard, but there wasn't any answer and he cursed again. He kept on calling while he walked around the penthouse to see if there was any sign of a struggle, but he didn't find anything and the guard still wasn't answering his phone.

Jason jumped when his phone rang again, and he picked it up. ''Morgan,'' he said, even though he knew who had called him.

''Jason, the guard who was on Sam was knocked out and is brought to the hospital by some stranger – he didn't have anything but because – well, it doesn't matter,'' he said, stopping himself from rambling and Jason almost smiled. ''The thing is, he didn't see who hit him and he never saw anything so he cant help, but the guards I have on it are looking everywhere. I think it's safe to say Jesse has her because he disappeared too,'' he said, and Jason nodded. He didn't think about it at first but now Sonny said it, it was the most logical thing.

''You're right. I'm going to go with the guards and look for her, I want to find her as soon as possible right now – you know why?'' he said, and he heard Sonny say something to Carly, and heard Carly reply.

''Yeah, we know why,'' he replied, and Jason nodded. He didn't have to see what happened to tell Carly had figured it out the last time they saw her, and Jason was grateful and glad he didn't have to tell them anything. He didn't want to blow anything – and now he was thinking about Jesse being the one who sent the messages.

''What if Jesse sent the messages?'' he said voicing his thoughts, and Sonny cursed under his breath.

''Maybe he did, but we have to be careful Jason, because we need to find him before he does something to Sam,'' he replied, and Jason sighed.

''I'll call you later,'' he said, and he disconnected the line. He opened the door to the penthouse and made his way to his car. He needed to find her, and especially now. He didn't want to loose her, and he didn't want to loose the baby either. As he started his car he took a deep breath, and drove away in search of Sam.

##########

He'd let her alone for a long time, it seemed. But when he came back and the door opened she knew it was only a moment. He sat down next to her on the bed and touched her legs, making her wince. She didn't want him touching her, but she had to be careful and control her reactions because she didn't want to make him angry.

''I talked to Elizabeth on the way back and she told me she knew you'd been adopted from the start. She just didn't want you to know because she wanted to make you suffer,'' he told her, and she frowned. Why would Elizabeth want to have her suffer – she didn't do anything to her.

''What did I do to make her hate me this much?'' she asked, and he shrugged.

''She said Cody was always about you and because she didn't have her father and her mother was always gone, she hated you,'' he told her, and she sighed. She didn't know what to think about this – she didn't want to have Cody's attention when she was younger and when he took her away she realized why. ''I know Cody abused you but she didn't,'' he added when he saw the look on her face, and she nodded.

''What now? Why are you doing this?'' she asked, repeating the question from before to see if he would answer differently, and he did.

''I'm doing this because I need to. Elizabeth told me what happened – with the accident and all, and I promised I'd help her get back at you once I found out what had happened,'' he told her, and she took a deep breath. Jesse could confirm her doubts and thoughts about what happened that night of the accident, because she still couldn't remember everything from that night.

''Did she crash into my car on purpose?'' she asked him softly, and he nodded and smiled at her when she gasped. She'd known it, but she couldn't really believe it. ''She wanted me dead,'' she stated, and he nodded again.

''She wanted you to suffer – and you did actually. I mean, I think even though you had your dad abusing you, I don't think you'd want to forget anything,'' he said, and she nodded.

''And you,'' she added, and he frowned. ''You abused me too, and still did when we got back together when I didn't remember,'' she said, and she wished she had shut her mouth when she saw his face change and saw the angry look in his eyes. He stood from the bed and pulled his gun. Before she knew it he'd shot her, and she screamed out in pain. She couldn't do anything – she couldn't even apply pressure and felt the blood seep out of her leg. He'd shot her in her leg!

''Damn it you bitch, you should've just shut your mouth – look what you made me do,'' he yelled at her, and she whimpered in pain when he pressed something on her leg. She felt her thigh and she knew the bullet was still in, and she felt herself sink into the dark. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't, and even though she felt him tie something around her leg, she couldn't do anything. The black overtook her, and she let it, hoping for some peace.

##########

''Damn it!'' Jason screamed when he stopped again. He'd driven at least three times around town and made the round even bigger every time, driving over the border and back, and he was exhausted. But he couldn't stop. He needed to find her. Suddenly his phone rang and he picked it up. ''Morgan,'' he snapped in the phone, and he heard a gasp from Carly.

''Jason, Sonny said he found something,'' she told him, and he started the car again and started driving. ''He wanted you to come over,'' she added, and he nodded.

''I'm on my way,'' he said, gentler this time, and he disconnected the line. He drove like crazy to be at Sonny's as soon as possible, and once he got there he jumped out of his car and made his way inside the house. There was no problem from the guards because they knew Jason and they knew the situation, and when he walked in he widened his eyes at the shocked looks on Carly and Sonny's faces. ''What is it – what did you find?'' he asked, and Sonny held up something. Jason walked towards him and grabbed the package Sonny held up. He opened it and saw a note with something else. He took it out of the package and gasped when he saw it was a shirt of Sam's – full of blood. He blinked back the tears in his eyes and started reading the note.

_Morgan,_

_If you want her to survive, you need to come to pier 52 tomorrow. At midnight – and you better come alone, because if you bring someone or call the cops, I'll kill her – and don't think I won't do it, because I will. _

_I will take care of her for you but double cross me and she dies, Morgan. Remember that._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_October 7_

Sam came to, and she moaned when she felt her leg throb. She didn't know how long she'd been here, but she hadn't even looked around. When she did she saw it wasn't anything special, a table next to the bed with a chair, and a mirror against the wall on the other side of the room. The bed was also simple, but she didn't mind. All she wanted was to get out of here, and she hoped Jason would find her soon.

''You've been busy bleeding all over my bed,'' Jesse said when he came in, and she looked up and felt her head throb again. She didn't know what he had done to her to make her have this headache, but she knew it wouldn't go away soon. ''I sent Jason a message and he will meet us somewhere at midnight – if you are still alive,'' he added, and Sam shivered when she heard the tone he used. She knew she was bleeding badly – she could feel it in her whole body. She felt dizzy and lightheaded, and she knew he wouldn't do much to stop the bleeding.

''The bullet is still in my leg,'' she whispered, feeling too tired to talk louder. That also wasn't a good sign.

''I know – I shot your thigh and I don't think it's nice,'' he said looking at her leg, and she nodded. ''But on the other hand, I brought you someone who can take a look at it and tell you what to do,'' he added, and she sighed in relief, but gasped when she saw Elizabeth walk in.

''Hello, Sam – I hear you need some help with a shot wound,'' she said tauntingly, and Sam closed her eyes. She didn't expect Elizabeth to sit down next to her and press against the wound, making her almost black out from the pain. But when she opened her eyes and the black spots were gone, she saw Elizabeth had wrapped something around her leg – making the bleeding stop a little and she was grateful. She didn't want to bleed to death. ''You need to clean this and if or when you get out if here I think you need to have it removed – I mean the bullet,'' she added and laughed at her own joke. Jesse smiled and moved closer, took Elizabeth by her hand and took her out of the room. He left the door open, and Sam could hear what they were saying loud and clear.

''Elizabeth, I know you want her to die but we can't – I told Jason I would have her with me when we go to the pier,'' Jesse said, and she heard Elizabeth sigh and then she heard a slap.

''Why would you do that, you idiot – now we have to give her back. You know what, it doesn't matter, because we'll just kill her when he has her,'' she said, and Jesse sighed.

''Sure, we – you mean me, Elizabeth. You didn't do anything yet, and you expect me to do everything you want me to do – but you're wrong. I won't kill her because I love her,'' he snapped, and Elizabeth sighed and she heard her walk away. But Jesse did something to make her stop, and she heard him say, ''damn it woman, listen to me. I'll hire someone to off her sometime soon, but we will give her back to Jason. We will make sure she doesn't tell him anything and we keep sending the messages so he thinks we didn't do it, ok?''

''Do you think he'll buy it?'' she heard Elizabeth ask, and he must have nodded, because she heard Elizabeth laugh. ''He must be stupid – as are you. Send her a message now, and he'll get it,'' she snapped, and this time when she walked away he let her.

Sam closed her eyes quickly when she heard him walk towards the room and when she heard the door close, she acted like she woke up from a little catnap. He frowned at her but didn't say anything, and he looked around and closed the door behind him when he walked out. She closed her eyes again and started thinking – hoping Jason would come and get her soon – how she could make it that they could get out of here.

#####

The door opened with a bang and Sam shot up, forgetting she was tied up. When she was pulled back and she felt her shoulders ache, she remembered again and she closed her eyes. Jesse stood in the doorway with an angry look on his face and a bag in his hands. ''I brought you some food,'' he snapped, and she heard her stomach grumble and she nodded. She needed some food – she was really hungry – and she looked at him.

''Do you have some water?'' she asked him softly, and he slammed the door closed and nodded. She sighed of relief and looked at him again, ''I'm sorry but can you untie me so I can eat,'' she said, and he laughed as he widened his eyes. She stared at him, but didn't say anything and tried to control her reactions. She wanted to ask him what was so funny, but she knew he wouldn't want her to eat by herself.

''I'm going to feed you because I don't want to take the chance you'd run,'' he snapped, and she nodded. He took the food out of the bag and she saw it was a sandwich. ''I thought you would like this – it's simple with cheese and ham or something,'' he told her, gentler this time, and she nodded, not wanting to make him angry because she didn't like the sandwich. The thing was she didn't care – as long as she had something in her stomach everything would be fine and she wouldn't complain about something she didn't like. He held the sandwich in front of her and she took a bite, chewed and swallowed. He repeated the gesture and she repeated the eating, and soon the sandwich was gone and he helped her drink some water.

''Thank you, Jesse,'' she whispered, and she closed her eyes feeling exhausted by just eating a sandwich. He chuckled, and she opened her eyes and blinked when he was blurry. She'd lost a lot of blood and she knew she needed to see a doctor soon or she would black out and never wake up. She shook her head and he smiled at her again.

''Just sleep – it'll be a couple of hours before we have to go down to the docks,'' he said, and then he widened his eyes and shook his head. ''Just forget what I said – rest,'' he said, and she closed her eyes again and felt herself fall asleep before she knew it.

##########

Jason watched as Sonny paced around with his phone against his ear, talking and listening to the person on the other side. He didn't know and he didn't care who it was, he just wanted to know if Sam was ok. He wanted to hold her in his arms again, and tell her everything was going to be ok. He knew now Jesse was behind it – he saw it in Sonny's eyes when he had picked up the phone. Suddenly he heard his name being called and he looked up to Sonny, who was standing in front of him with a frown on his face.

''Jason, we found Jesse and Elizabeth talking together and we found out where he is keeping Sam. He's keeping her at her own apartment in one of the small rooms,'' he said, the confusion in his eyes. ''I thought we'd checked there, but apparently there was a small room in the back behind one of the closets, and he used that – I want to know what you want to do,'' he added, and Jason nodded.

''We go there and take her home,'' he snapped, and Sonny nodded. Even though he had snapped, he knew Sonny understood. ''We need to get her back and we need to make Jesse pay for what he did to her, not only this time but all the other times he'd hit her,'' Jason added, and Sonny turned around and started calling again.

''Max, Milo, come here and help me,'' he yelled when he had hung up his phone, and two big guys came in and frowned at their boss. Jason had to suppress a smile when he saw the men – they were definitely brothers – and he got up from the couch. ''We're going to go and get someone – we need some men to help us and Max, I want you to pick out the best men we have,'' Sonny ordered, and Max nodded and walked away, getting the men together. ''Milo, I need you to make sure there is a car ready for us and I need you to help your brother when you're done with that,'' he said, ''and then come back here,'' he added, and Milo nodded and walked away, following orders.

''Sonny,'' Jason said, and he was surprised when he heard his voice break. Sonny turned around and looked at him expectantly, waiting for Jason to say what was on his mind, and Jason took a deep breath, ''thank you, for being here and helping me find Sam and figure this all out – I really appreciate it,'' he whispered, and Sonny nodded with a smile.

''No problem, man – you know I'd always help you no matter what,'' he replied, and Jason nodded. ''Now, when Max and Milo come back, we need to get going and we're going to get there – Jason, it's going to be ugly, and you need to have this,'' Sonny said as he walked to a cabinet and grabbed a gun, ''with you, because we don't know what's going to happen,'' he added, and Jason nodded. As Sonny put the clip in the gun he got up from the couch again and took a deep breath. Tonight he was going to get Sam back.

''It seems like Sam's been gone for days, instead of just one day,'' he said to Sonny, who nodded and handed him the gun. ''So we need to get in tonight, get Sam – maybe kill Jesse?''

''Yeah, that's the plan – we just need to get Sam back,'' Sonny replied, and Jason took a deep breath again. Just then Max and Milo walked in the room and told Sonny everything was ready. Sonny looked at Jason and nodded, and then he walked out of the room. Jason followed Sonny to one of the cars, seeing the other cars were occupied with guards Max had gotten to go with them. Jason greeted them all with a nod and stepped in the car Sonny was already in. He looked over and saw Milo sit in the front seat and Max in the driver's seat, and he smiled. He didn't know any of them, but he did like them already. He was surprised they were willing to put their life on the line for Sonny when they didn't even know the person they needed to save.

''What are we going to do there?'' Jason suddenly asked, and Sonny looked at him.

''We're going to get you inside her apartment with some help of Max and Milo, and then Max will show you the room where Sam is held – if everything goes according to plan it has to be easy. Now, when we find Jesse there, there is sure going to be a standoff – we already know what he wants with Sam, I guess – he was her ex after all – and you have to be the one to talk to him – you know what I mean?'' Sonny rambled, and Jason nodded. ''Well, then when everything works out the way it's suppose to then you will have Sam back tonight,'' Sonny added. Jason looked out the window and took another deep breath. He needed to stay calm. He'd never killed someone – not intentionally – but he couldn't wait to get his hands on Jesse.

''I'm sure it'll work – I mean I'm ready to kill the bastard for all he did to Sam – I already was when she showed up on my doorstep broken and full of bruises from his beating,'' Jason said through clenched teeth, and he could see Sonny nod in the corner of his eyes. He stayed silent, and the cars drove away, all another direction so that no one would suspect anything. If Sonny stepped in a car everybody thought something was going to happen – and tonight there was – but he didn't want anyone to think about what, so he did it on purpose. Jason could see some of the cars turn to make a shortcut, but Max drove calmly over to Sam's apartment building, and Jason wanted him to take the shortcut and race there, but he knew Max couldn't.

''Here it is, boss,'' Max finally said, and Sonny nodded and pointed Max to park somewhere around the back. Jason looked around and saw some of the other cars with the guards were already there, and some came just around the corner.

''Let's get this going, Jason,'' Sonny said softly, and Jason nodded. Let's get this going.

##########

Sam tried to open her eyes when she woke up, but she couldn't. She was too tired to even think about it. She knew it was from the blood loss and she knew she had to stay awake, but she could hardly do that. She heard the door open, and even though she wanted to look to see who it was, she couldn't.

''Wow – I left you alone an hour ago, but you weren't this pale before,'' she heard Jesse's voice, and Sam tried to shake her head. ''No, huh? I didn't think so. What are we going to do now – we can't speed up time, or anything, but we have to meet Jason in two hours – you think you can hold on that long?'' she heard him, and she felt her heart sink. She wasn't going to hold on for two hours, because he didn't even look at her leg, and she could feel the life slipping away. She didn't want to die, but it was probably what was going to happen.

''Jesse,'' she whispered, and she heard him walk towards her and sit down on the bed. She felt the stinging in her leg from the movement, but she couldn't do anything. ''Please… please take… care of… my leg,'' she said, and she had to catch her breath only saying something. She heard and felt him get up and she sighed in relief when he returned.

''I have a blanket, it's not much but I can wrap it around your leg right?'' he said, and she nodded, or at least tried to. He seemed to catch on and he took the shirt around her leg off, and started tying the blanket around her leg. She could feel the darkness take over, but she couldn't let it.

''Tighter,'' she whispered, and he pulled, making her moan in pain, but she nodded her head. ''That's good,'' she managed, and he laughed softly.

''See, I did it,'' he said, and she even managed a little smile. God she was tired. She wanted to sleep, and when Jesse saw her head slump, he added, ''sleep, I'll be back in an hour,'' he told her, and she felt the darkness finally take over.

##########

Jason watched as Max picked the lock, and when he had opened the door Max turned around and stepped aside. Jason took a deep breath before he walked in, and he didn't see anything. The lights were off, and he blinked a couple of times and waited for his eyes to get used to the dark. When he finally could see a little in the dark he almost jumped when the lights went on, and Jesse was sitting on the couch with a smile on his face.

''I told you I'd meet you at the piers,'' he said softly, and Jason just stared at him. ''I mean, I told you, and you didn't listen,'' Jesse added, and he pulled out his gun slowly. Jason's hand went to the back of his jeans and he grabbed his gun, but Jesse got up and smiled at him. He trained his gun on him and sighed.

''You know I only want Sam back, and I'll let you go,'' Jason improvised, and he could see Jesse falter a little. He was surprised how easy Jesse was, and he nodded as he walked towards him step by step. ''I just want her back, and I'll leave you to it,'' he added, and Jesse nodded.

''You think I believe you?'' he asked, and Jason felt his heart sink at his words. It wasn't going to be easy after all.

''I'm not after you – I mean I don't care what you do if you just give Sam back I'll be happy,'' Jason said, and Jesse nodded. Suddenly everything went in slow motion as Jesse lifted his gun and pulled the trigger. Jason felt the bullet hit in his shoulder, stumbled back a little and looked at Jesse with his eyes wide. He lifted his gun and was glad Jesse just shot, not aimed, and he pulled the trigger of his own gun. Before he could react Jesse pulled the trigger again, and Jason felt the bullet enter his body.

''You'll never get her on time now,'' Jesse said, as he held his chest and sank to his knees. ''You think I would keep her here,'' he mumbled, and Jason sank down to the ground. He still hadn't found Sam, and now he wouldn't know where she was because Jesse fell forward, the life seeping out of him.

''Where is she?'' he screamed, and Jesse looked up one last time before breathing his last breath. ''Damn it!''


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_October 7_

''Jason, come on, we need to get you to the hospital,'' Sonny said, but Jason shook his head. He couldn't go to the hospital before he found Sam, and he didn't know where she was. He'd seen Max go away, probably looking for Sam, and he wanted to help.

''Sonny – I need… I need to help find her, Sonny,'' he said, and he grabbed his shoulder and got up. It was hard, feeling the blood seep out both gunshot wounds – one in his shoulder and one in his leg – but he got up and he stumbled around the room. ''Where's Max?'' he yelled, and he heard Max call back.

''I haven't found her yet but I think she's in here,'' he yelled back, and Jason made his way to Max, and saw a closet, in front of a door. He knew that was what Sonny was talking about earlier, and he watched as Max and Milo moved the closet and tried to open the door. It was locked, and he widened his eyes.

''Sonny, go look and see if he has a key somewhere,'' Jason said, and Sonny went over to Jesse's body and searched him. He found a set of keys in his pocket and handed it to Max, who tried every key on there. Jason felt like it took hours before he found the right key, and he walked forward and pushed Max aside when he finally opened the door.

''O my god,'' he heard Max behind him, but he didn't react. All he could see was Sam, pale as a ghost, blood surrounding her, and he didn't know where it was coming from. The room was small – there were no windows. ''Damn, look at her leg,'' he heard Max say, and he looked at her leg and saw the blanket around it. It was full of blood. He jumped into action as fast as he could and stumbled over to her to see if she was still alive. He searched for a pulse and sighed of relief when he felt it. It was faint, but it was there.

''Sonny – or Max, come over here and take her,'' he snapped, and he began loosening the ropes around her wrists. Max untied her legs and lifted her up, and he walked out of the room with her. ''I'll…'' Jason started, but he stopped and just followed Max. It was a lot harder to walk, and he looked at Sonny gratefully when his friend helped him.

''Come on, let's get you to the hospital,'' he said, and Jason nodded. As Sonny helped him he made his way to the car, only to feel like he was going to black out at any moment. When he finally sat down in the car, he did just that.

#####

After they had arrived at the hospital they had taken Sam to an examination room and Jason reluctantly went to another room to get his wounds taken care of. Sonny sat in the waiting area calling his guards, and when Jason returned he closed his phone and helped him sit down. The gunshot wound in his leg and shoulder had been taken care of and even though the doctor wanted him to rest he left the room and went to the waiting area to wait for news on Sam. ''Nothing?'' he asked as Sonny sat down next to him, and sighed when Sonny shook his head.

''Did you handle what you had to handle?'' Sonny asked the guard who walked toward them, and when the guard nodded, he did the same. Jason knew he was talking about disposing the body, and he looked at Sonny.

''What about Elizabeth – do we need to call her?'' he asked, and he shook his head answering himself. He didn't know why he'd thought of calling Elizabeth – he still had the feeling she had something to do with this. ''Never mind,'' he mumbled, as he sank down in the couch, letting his head rest on the back. Sonny looked at him and shook his head, but didn't say anything. Jason needed to know what was happening with Sam, because he didn't know what to do with himself.

''You stay here, I'll be right back,'' Sonny suddenly said, and Jason nodded his head and closed his eyes. He saw Sam – lying on that bed in the small room, and he could see the blood surround her. He didn't know what had happened, but he knew a gunshot wound when he saw one, and he knew Jesse had shot her in the leg. He couldn't see much to see the extent of the damage, but he knew it would take a while for her to recover from it. He thought about the blood loss and thought about the baby. He didn't know if it could've survived all the blood loss Sam had suffered, and he began to worry. What if she lost the baby – what would she do? He knew he was going to be devastated, and he also knew she would be too. He shook his head, trying not to think about it, but it didn't work. He could see her face when he had to tell her she lost the baby, but he didn't even know what was going on in the room.

''Jason,'' he heard, and he lifted his head and opened his eyes to see Robin standing in front of him. He hadn't even heard her approach, and he looked at her and followed her with his eyes as she sat down. ''Patrick is working on Sam right now – the bullet is out and she's still out of it, but after stitching her up and hooking her up to a drip for the blood, you can go in,'' she told him softly, a concerned look on her face. He nodded his thanks and smiled at her gently, and then closed his eyes again and took a deep breath.

''What about the baby?'' he whispered, and she sighed. He knew she was one of the only people who knew, but right now he didn't care. He wanted to know if his – their – baby had chance of survival after what happened.

''We don't know yet,'' she replied, and his head shot up and he glared at her, when she added, ''I paged Kelly and she is on her way here to see what she can find and how the baby is doing – I connected a heart monitor and we do hear a heartbeat.''

''So what are you saying is that you don't know how the baby is doing but you hear a heartbeat – what is it?'' he snapped, and she widened her eyes but didn't say anything. Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath, ''sorry,'' he whispered.

''It's ok – we detect the heartbeat but we don't know what the deal is – you know that even when we hear the heartbeat, with this kind of trauma there is only so much we can do to make sure the baby survives,'' she said softly, and he nodded. She got up and looked down at him, ''once Patrick is done I'll get you and you can sit with her,'' she told him, and she walked away. Jason sighed and listened to all the noises on the floor, and he felt himself sink in a sleep. He shook his head – he couldn't fall asleep now.

#####

It took Patrick another 20 minutes before he sent Robin to get him, and Jason was relieved when he could finally go to see Sam. Robin looked at him and smiled, and he smiled back weakly. ''Kelly stopped by and checked everything, and so far everything is ok – the baby is fine,'' Robin informed him while leading him to the room. She stopped in front of the room, and turned around to face him. ''I'll come by and check on her, and if there is any change or if she wakes up you just press the all button. I will come here because I know you'd want someone who knew what was going on with you and Sam,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Thank you, Robin – I really appreciate it,'' he said, and she nodded before walking away. Jason took a deep breath and opened the door. When he stepped in he gasped when he saw Sam. He'd seen a lot of patients like this, but seeing someone he loved in the hospital bed, he felt his heart stop beating. He slowly made his way to the bed and looked at Sam. She was pale, and he looked at the monitors to see if it was ok. He saw everything and nodded – he knew it would be in a couple of hours. He sighed and looked at her face, and then he leaned over and kissed her head. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his, and waited.

##########

She felt better. At least she thought she did. The last time she was exhausted by just opening her eyes, but right now, when she opened her eyes, the only thing that bothered her was the light. She felt her head throb and her leg, and she took a deep breath. She looked around the room and smiled when she saw Jason sleeping with his head on her hand. That's why her hand felt so heavy, she thought, and she chuckled, but quickly clapped her hand over her mouth and looked at Jason – hoping he wouldn't wake up just yet.

The door opened and she looked up, seeing Robin and Patrick walk in. She held a finger against her lips to let them know to be silent, and they both looked at Jason. Robin smiled, but Patrick rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Jason shot up from the bed and looked around confused before blinking and smiling at Robin. He glared at Patrick, and he looked back at Sam. His eyes widened when he saw her smiling down on him, and he stood and went to hold her. She held out her arms and felt hot tears trickle over her face when she finally had him in her arms again.

''Hey,'' she whispered, and he took a deep breath, but didn't say anything. She closed her eyes and reveled the feeling of holding him again, and when he pulled back and kissed her lips, she sighed.

''Jason… um, we were here to check on Sam,'' Robin said after a while, and he pulled back and looked at Robin with a blush. Patrick chuckled, but Jason glared at him and he didn't say anything. ''Sam, how are you feeling?'' Robin asked when Jason took a step back to let Robin stand next to the bed.

''I'm feeling ok – considering the circumstances – all I want to know is… um… how's the baby?'' she asked softly, and she heard Patrick breath in sharply, but she ignored him. She stared at Robin and waited for an answer, and when she opened her mouth she closed her eyes.

''The baby is fine, Sam,'' she said, and Sam took a deep breath and nodded. ''I'll tell you, you have to stay here for at least another day because of the blood loss, but if I know you take it easy – and knowing Jason he will keep a close eye on you all the time – I can send you home tomorrow at the end of the day,'' she added, and Sam smiled and looked at Robin thankfully.

''Thank you, Robin – I really don't want to spend too much time here, even though I know I can't go home right away,'' she said softly, and Robin nodded.

''It's going to be ok, Sam – and Robin, I promise to take care of Sam once she gets home,'' Jason said, and Robin smiled.

''I know, Jason, you don't have to try and get me to release her. Now you were lucky, Sam, because at first we thought the bullet had hit the muscle in your thigh, but fortunately it didn't and you will heal just fine,'' she said, and Sam nodded. She knew she would be fine – she had Jason after all.

''Thank you,'' she replied, and Robin nodded. Patrick cleared his throat and smiled at Sam before turning around to the door. Robin rolled her eyes and waved.

''I'll see you in my next round,'' she said, and Jason laughed softly as they made their way out of the room. He looked at her, and she smiled at him when she saw him staring.

''Are you ok?'' she asked him, and he nodded. ''I noticed the bandage there,'' she pointed to his shoulder, where his shirt stuck out a little because of the bandage.

''Yeah, Jesse and I got into a fight,'' he told her, and he didn't have to tell her what kind of fight. ''I also have one in my leg, and even though it's bothering me, I don't care – because I have you back,'' he added, and she smiled at him and gestured for him to come closer. He did, and when he stood next to her she patted on the bed.

''Come lie down with me for a while,'' she whispered, and he started to shake his head when she pouted. ''Please, Jason, I need you close,'' she added, and he nodded. She scooted over slowly, and he lied down next to her. He gently wrapped his arm around her – the good one – and kissed the top of her head as she sighed. As she moved to lie on her side he helped her a little, and she looked up at him with a smile. ''I love you, Jason, and I really missed you,'' she whispered, and he could feel the tears in his eyes.

''I love you too, Sam. I think I would've gone crazy if we hadn't found you in there – Jesse told me you weren't there anymore,'' he whispered, ''and I knew it was over – he'd sent something with blood on it, and I knew we didn't have a lot of time,'' he added, and she nodded. ''It was luck, finding you there – Sonny's guard found out about your apartment and went over there, and he found the room you were in, could hear you and Jesse talk, and he went to call Sonny, and we got there,'' he rambled, and she nodded.

''So you found me – but what happened to Jesse?'' she asked him, and he looked down at her and sighed. He was saved by the door – Sonny walked in with Carly. Carly smiled at Sam, and Sam smiled back. Carly didn't say anything, and Jason knew Sonny had told her to be quiet.

''Sam, how are you doing?'' he asked her, and she shrugged. ''Well, it's better than before, right?'' Sonny said with a smile, flashing his dimples, and Sam laughed softly.

''Yeah, it's better than before – Sonny, can you tell me something?'' she asked him, and he nodded. She could see he knew what she was talking about, and she saw him looking at Jason. She felt Jason move, but she didn't know if he nodded or shook his head. She didn't shift her gaze, and Sonny sighed.

''You know I can't tell you much, but believe me when I say everything is taken care of,'' he told her, and Sam nodded. ''Well, I'm glad you're ok, that's all I needed to know,'' he said, and he turned around and left the room. Carly stayed behind and walked over to Sam and hugged her tightly.

''I'm glad you're ok, Sam – I really am,'' she whispered, and Sam nodded. She didn't say anything, but she knew Carly would understand and when Carly pulled back, she nodded once more.

''I really am, though. Everyone keeps asking me but I really am ok,'' Sam said, and Carly nodded with a smile.

''I know – I'll leave you to get some rest – both of you,'' she said, also looking at Jason sternly, and he nodded. Sam closed her eyes as Carly walked out of the room, and she smiled when she noticed Jason taking a deep breath and she knew he was getting ready to fall asleep.

''Everything's going to be ok,'' he whispered in her ear, and when she nodded he took another deep breath, and then his breath evened out. She felt herself get heavy with sleep, and let it take over. She loved sleeping in Jason's arms, and after being held by a freak with a gun, she couldn't stop wanting him in her arms. She wanted him around all the time, touch him all the time. That was her last thought as she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_October 14_

Sam had been released the day after, just like Robin had promised, and Jason didn't stop hovering. She was going crazy, because every time she tried to get up and walk a little, Jason stopped her and told her to take it easy.

''Come on, Jason let me just-'' she started, but once again he interrupted her.

''Stay there, if you want something I'll get it for you,'' he told her, and she closed her eyes and counted to 10. It didn't work this time.

''Get out of my way, Jason,'' she hissed, and he widened his eyes, but didn't get out of the way. She pushed him, so he fell backwards on the chair. ''Leave me alone,'' she snapped, and she stood to her feet and walked to the kitchen as fast as she could. Her leg still bothered her, but she didn't need him to hover over her all the time. ''Damn man – always trying to hold me down,'' she mumbled to herself, and she heard Jason laugh behind her.

''God, Sam – I didn't know you hated it that much,'' he said, and she glared at him before grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

''You knew, and you kept on pushing me back on that damned couch and I could do anything without you hovering over me,'' she replied, and he nodded. She could see his concern and she couldn't blame him, but she also couldn't keep up like this. ''Damn it, why don't you just let me be – if there is something I cant do I'll call you, but you don't have to stay here just because you think I cant handle anything,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I know, Sam, but I cant help being worried about you – I mean come on, even though he's gone, Jesse is still here between us, don't you see that?'' he said softly, and she nodded and looked down. She opened the bottle and took a sip, and then looked at him again.

''It's not that alone, Jason. It's Elizabeth, and her part in this – you know I told you she was there, and you didn't do anything,'' she said softly, and he frowned.

''I did do something – come on, what do you want me to do, kill her too?'' he asked, and she shrugged. She didn't care what happened to Elizabeth, but right now she wanted her out of her life. ''I know she's been showing up here without any reason, and I hate it too because I cant do anything right now, Sam,'' he said, and she could see his frustration about the situation.

''I'm sorry – I didn't mean to act like this, but it's just that you hover over me and it's making me crazy that I cant do anything,'' she said, and he nodded. He walked over to her – limping himself – and pulled her in his arms. ''I'm sorry,'' she said, and she felt the tears build up in her eyes.

''It's ok, we'll figure this out,'' he whispered, and he placed a kiss on her hair. ''I love you too much to loose you now, so let's stop fighting,'' he added, and she nodded.

''I love you too,'' she replied, and he took a deep breath. ''Carly said she'd be coming over today, so I'm going to take a shower,'' she suddenly said, and he nodded.

''I'm going over to Sonny because I want this to be over – now,'' he said, and she nodded. ''You know it's funny how the messages stopped when Jesse died – and I know Jesse sent them now,'' he suddenly said, and Sam turned around and smiled.

''Yeah, you know I heard them talking about that too,'' she said, suddenly remembering what Jesse and Elizabeth had been talking about. She could hear Jason sigh and she turned around to see the look on his face. ''I didn't – I mean I kind of forgot that part, but I heard him say they had to keep sending messages, but I guess he forgot,'' she said, and he nodded.

''And Elizabeth didn't think about it anymore either,'' he added, and she nodded. They were silent for a moment before he said, ''go take a shower and I'll be here when you need me.'' She nodded and walked up the stairs, slowly and with some difficulty because it still hurt to walk. Once upstairs she made her way to the bathroom and smiled, as she thought about the conversation downstairs. She'd been frustrated with Jason but he understood, and she hoped he would hover less now.

##########

Jason smiled when Sam came back down, dressed to stay inside but she looked great. She put on a tank top that showed off her belly, and he loved watching her. She had on some loose sweatpants, and he knew it hurt to put on her jeans because he had some trouble with it too, so when he looked up and smiled he saw the look on her face and jumped up. ''Are you ok?'' he asked her, and she nodded, but she saw pale.

''I'm going to be fine, Jason. It's not like anything happened – it just hurts a bit,'' she told him, and he nodded. He really tried not to hover over her or be overprotective, but he couldn't help it sometimes.

''Ok, well, Carly will be here soon and then I'm going to go to Sonny's,'' he said, and she nodded.

''You can go now if you want to, I can handle being alone for a moment,'' she replied, and he nodded. He knew she could, he just didn't want to leave her alone. ''O never mind – you don't listen to me anyway,'' she said, and she sank down on the couch and put a hand over her stomach.

''Do you still feel sick?'' he asked her, and when she shook her head he sighed in relief. She'd been sick a lot less lately, and he was grateful – she had been really sick before and he had hoped it would end soon, so when it did end he was glad. For her the most, because he saw the way she was when she felt sick, and he sometimes wished he could take it over for her.

''You know after you found me I didn't feel sick anymore but they did say I would have it less after the fist trimester,'' she told him, and he nodded. He remembered Kelly saying that, and he smiled at her. There was a knock on the door and he got up to open it. He heard Sam get up too when Carly barged in, and Jason closed the door behind her. ''Carly,'' Sam simply said, and Carly hugged Sam and then moved to hug Jason.

''Hey Carly, I'll see you later, I have to meet with Sonny right now,'' Jason said after he had returned the hug, and Carly just nodded and moved to sit next to Sam as Jason grabbed his jacket and walked out of the penthouse. He widened his eyes when he remembered something, and he walked back and kissed Sam. ''I'm sorry, I'll see you later,'' he said, and she smiled and nodded, and waved when he walked out of the penthouse. He waved back and moved to the elevator, got in, and rode it down. He stepped in his car and thought about what he was going to say when he saw Sonny. He wanted everything to be over and dealt with, and he knew he could count on Sonny to help him.

He arrived at Sonny's some time later and walked in, smiling at the guard at the front. Sonny looked up from his paperwork and nodded once in greeting, and leaned back in his chair. ''I bet you're here to have me help you with Elizabeth,'' Sonny said, and Jason just nodded. He knew sonny knew of the situation, and he didn't want to say too much. ''Well, let me tell you I've taken some advantage of her stupidity, because now I can prove Jesse was the one sending the texts, and she's an accomplice in kidnapping and threatening Sam so we can have her thrown in prison,'' he said with a smug smile, and Jason nodded again.

''And for how long? Sonny I want her out of the picture – she cant go around and threaten Sam anymore – she needs to be dealt with, Sonny,'' he said, and he was surprised himself. Normally he wouldn't want anyone to get killed – he saved lives for a living – but he didn't want Elizabeth around anymore.

''You think I would be that stupid to just let her in prison? I mean, come on Jason, I would have to keep an eye on her at all times when she gets out – no,'' he said, and he paused for a minute, ''I've taken some time to think of something and I was wondering of you would be ok with banning her,'' he added, and Jason frowned.

''You mean banning her from town? Can you do that? Because I would be ok with that,'' he said, and Sonny nodded.

''I can do that – sure. I will just have to go and talk to her, but she will be gone by the end of the week,'' he said, and Jason nodded. ''I'll do that, then. Now you don't have to worry about that anymore and you can concentrate on Sam and find out what is the deal with her adoption,'' he said, and Jason smiled.

''Yeah – we haven't talked about that yet, but I'm going to find out if she really is Robin's sister and I'm going to make sure everything goes according to plan,'' Jason said as he got up.

''Hey, take care of her, right, because she's precious,'' Sonny said suddenly, and Jason smiled and nodded.

''I will, thanks Sonny, for everything,'' he said softly, and Sonny just shrugged. Jason waved before he walked out to get back home.

##########

Sam sat opposite of Carly listening to her ramble about her kids. She loved listening to the stories Carly had, but today she was preoccupied. She didn't know what it was, but she couldn't concentrate on anything but Robin. She wanted to know if she was related – she wanted to know if she was her sister, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Carly suddenly stopped talking and seemed to notice Sam wasn't really listening, and smiled. ''I bet I know what you're thinking about,'' she said, and Sam frowned and shrugged.

''I was thinking about asking Robin if she would participate in a test to see if she really is my sister,'' Sam replied, and Carly nodded. ''You know, I cant stop thinking about it because I really want to know, and ever since you brought up my resemblance to her, I really couldn't help but wonder,'' Sam added.

''I know, and I didn't mean – I mean yeah, I say ask her, because I know she'd want to work with you and I think Anna would tell you what happened if she found you – I bet she didn't even know something was up,'' Carly said, and Sam frowned.

''I was adopted, Carly, I bet she knows because she had to sign the papers,'' she replied, and Carly shrugged.

''It doesn't have to go like that – if you'd been sold,'' Carly said, and Sam sighed and closed her eyes. So much could've happened, and she would only know if she talked to Anna.

''It doesn't matter what happened – not right now I mean. I want to know if it's true first and then I'll go and talk to Anna,'' she said, and Carly nodded.

''You know I heard Robin say something about Anna coming back to town,'' she replied, and Sam sighed. She wanted to meet her, but she didn't know what to do. She wanted to know what was the deal with all of this but she wanted to know if she really was a sister of Robin first. She stood to her feet and sighed.

''I'm going to go to the hospital and ask Robin to do the test,'' she said, and Carly got up too.

''I'll go with you,'' she replied, and Sam nodded and walked out of the penthouse with Carly following her. Now all she had to do was think of a way to tell Robin.

#####

''Robin, I don't know how to say this but…'' she said, and Robin stared at her, waiting for her to continue. She'd arrived at the hospital and found Robin right away, and Carly was standing next to her rolling her eyes.

''She thinks – we think – you're her sister,'' she blurted out, and Sam widened her eyes at Carly when she heard Robin gasp. ''I'm sorry, Sam, but you weren't planning on telling her to do the tests and not tell her what you think?''

''Carly…'' Sam said, but Robin held up her hand.

''So you think I'm your sister huh? Let's do the test to prove it,'' she said, and Sam nodded. Robin drew some blood from both of them and gave the samples to a nurse. ''Please put a rush on this,'' she told the nurse, and then she turned back to Sam. ''You know I thought you looked like my mother but I didn't think about it anymore – it seems weird for you to get adopted when we are almost the same age,'' she said, and Sam nodded.

''I know, and that's why I wanted to do the test, and when your mother comes to town I want to talk to her too,'' she said, and she looked down.

''Well, we'll know soon enough if my mother is also your mother,'' Robin said, and then suddenly she widened her eyes and gasped. ''Mom,'' she whispered, and Sam tensed up and turned around to see Anna Devane standing behind her, her eyes wide and her face pale.

''You're my daughter?'' she asked softly, and when she looked at Robin she knew. Robin had known about this, long before Carly had ever said anything about it.

''I'm sorry – Sam,'' Robin said when Sam shook her head.

''You knew – what happened?'' she asked, and Robin looked at Anna and nodded, and Anna started talking.

''I was young and stupid when I had you – you're a little older than Robin is and your father lied to me about you being stillborn,'' she whispered, and Sam closed her eyes. She swayed, and she felt Carly grab her arm and pulling her toward the couch in the waiting area. ''He told me you were still born and I thought he was right, I thought he was telling the truth so I mourned for you – I thought about you every day, what you would be like if you'd lived, and then a couple of years I found out you did live,'' she added, and Sam nodded.

''What happened?'' she asked, and Robin told her what happened.

''We found Cody McCall and found out he'd adopted a girl – a little girl your age and with my mother's face. I don't know if you remember but we sent her a message – not knowing it was you of course, because I would've told you if I knew it was you – and waited for her to come to us,'' Robin said, and Sam nodded. She could remember the message, and that's when she started looking for her parents.

''I only found out where to look a couple of weeks before I came here, and then when I lost my memory I didn't know what it was – but when I remembered there was just too much going on for me to go and look for my mother,'' she whispered, and she felt someone sit down next to her. She opened her eyes and saw Anna sat next to her.

''Samantha, I never meant this to happen – I didn't know and I didn't know what kind of life you'd have, if I'd known I would've taken you from that awful man,'' she whispered, and Sam nodded. She looked at her mother and felt the tears build up, and saw the tears in Anna's eyes too. They didn't need the results of the test to know. They knew Sam was Anna's daughter and Robin's sister, and when Anna opened up her arms for Sam to come to her, Sam did, and she held her daughter for the first time in her life. And for the first time in her life, Sam felt loved by someone other than Jason.


	24. Chapter 24

_This story has come to an end. There is going to be an epilogue soon, so I hoped everyone enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. Thanks for all the reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_October 14_

Jason frowned when he came home and no one was there. He didn't get a message from Sam and he didn't really get it. So he decided he'd call Sam to ask her where she was, and he dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. ''Hello,'' she said, and he could hear the tears in her voice, and got worried.

''Hey babe, where are you? Are you ok?'' he asked her, and he could hear her sniffle and laugh softly.

''I'm at the hospital – I decided it was time to go and talk to Robin and Anna – my mother – showed up and heard us talk,'' she told him, and he gasped. ''Yeah, we kind of didn't need any tests to prove to us – but I'll tell you all about it when I get home, ok?'' she said, and he nodded.

''Sure, sure – be careful, and I'll see you soon,'' he said, and she disconnected the line. He frowned again, but was glad Sam found her mother. He wondered what had happened but he would hear about it later, so he turned around and walked upstairs, planning on taking another shower.

#####

He heard the door open when he stepped out of the shower and he wrapped a towel around himself and rushed downstairs. He wished he hadn't done that when his leg started to hurt again, but when he saw the look on Sam's face he forgot all about it. She looked happy, and even though he knew she'd been happy before, he could see this was different. ''Hey,'' he said softly, and she smiled up at him and pressed her body against him in a hug. He could feel her little baby bump and felt his body tingle at the contact.

''Jason I'm so glad I found them,'' she whispered, and he nodded and led her to the couch, where they sat down and he held her close to him.

''What happened? What made you go there today?'' he asked, and she looked up at him.

''I was talking to Carly and I couldn't stop thinking about it, and I decided to just go and get it over with – I never expected Robin to react like this and when she'd done the test and sent it to the lab we talked a little more. She knew, apparently, that she had a sister but she didn't know it was me,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''So what happened when they found out? I'm assuming they didn't know – both if them,'' he said, and she smiled.

''They didn't – apparently my father told Anna I was stillborn, and she found out a couple of years ago I was alive and she and Robin sent me a message,'' she said, and he blinked. ''I know, I didn't think of it at the moment but I remembered and that's why I started looking for my mother – and then a couple of months before I came here, I found out my mother had lived here,'' she said, and he nodded.

''So you came here for Anna and Robin didn't see anything about you – she thought about it though because I heard her talking to Patrick once about you,'' he said frowning, and she nodded. ''I didn't think of it at the time but now we know I realize – they were talking about you as in you looked like Anna, but they didn't know for sure so they waited for something to happen I guess,'' he added, and she smiled.

''Well, I've been waiting too, and now we know more and we will figure this all out,'' she replied, and he smiled and nodded. There was a knock on the door and Jason got up to open it, and was surprised when he saw Anna and Robin standing there.

''I know it's weird to come here for me – I think less with Robin – but we wanted to talk to you guys,'' Anna said, and Jason heard Sam get up behind him and turned around when she stood behind him. He wrapped his arms around her and stepped aside, letting the two women in. ''Thank you, Jason,'' Anna said, and Robin rolled her eyes.

''So we wanted to explain something to you, Jason, because I know Sam has been telling you what happened,'' Robin said, and Jason nodded. He gestured for them to sit down and they did, and Sam sat down on the couch next to Anna.

''Do you want something to drink?'' he asked, and when all the women shook their heads he shrugged and sat down. ''Well, I know about what you told to Sam – about you finding out and sending her a message, but what happened when you found out? How did you find out?''

''Well, Robin here was looking through some medical files of me and found I had a stillborn, but then when she looked for the certificate she couldn't find anything and she went looking for all the babies born on your birthday,'' Anna told Sam, and Sam nodded. He watched her carefully for any stress or something because he wanted her to keep calm – but she did, she was calm and he didn't have to worry about her – yet. ''So we found some girls, and we started looking for them, and most of them either lived in the area or were too far to reach,'' she continued.

''I was one of them – did you send all of them a message or…''

''No, we only sent you a message because at that time we knew almost for sure you were my daughter, only thing we knew was your name, and we just figured to send it to you anyway,'' Robin said, and Sam smiled.

''When we didn't hear from you, we actually thought you'd died or something, but then when you came to town Robin called me and said she'd seen a woman looking just like me,'' Anna said, ''and I came here as soon as I could, but then I found out something was off – you didn't remember anything because Robin told me, and something seemed off to me,'' she said, and Robin started to take over.

''I saw Elizabeth on the phone with some dude named Jesse and a day later he was here, telling you he was your boyfriend – but in the meantime I saw them together a lot. She took him to the supply closets and I don't know what happened in there but every time when he came out, he went to you, and some times when I heard him I knew it was something Elizabeth whispered in his ear,'' she said, and Sam frowned.

''But Jesse really was her boyfriend at some time,'' Jason replied, and Robin nodded.

''I know, but when I heard him say it had been years since he'd seen Sam, I knew they were lying, I just couldn't prove it, and if I told Sam she wouldn't believe me – you know how you reacted to Jason,'' Robin said to Sam, and she nodded. ''Well, then when you came in with her all – all bruised I knew something was off with Jesse and Elizabeth, but I couldn't put my finger to it – not the way I wanted so I called mom and she told me she would make a hurry for it,'' she added, and Anna nodded.

''I didn't know it would take this long to come here, but I'm here too late. Jesse's dead and I heard Elizabeth is leaving town with her son, so I can't do anything to help you,'' Anna said, and she looked down. Sam moved closer and grabbed her mother's hand, and Jason smiled when he saw the love on her face. Sam loved her mother already, and he knew Anna loved her too. Robin would learn to love her sister – her big sister – too.

''Mom, it's ok – I had Jason to help me and he's been a really good help to me, you know I love him and he loves me – I wasn't alone,'' she whispered, and Anna nodded. He saw the tears in the women's eyes, and he turned around and made his way upstairs to give them some privacy. ''Jason, please stay,'' he heard Sam say softly, and he turned back to face her and nodded.

''The thing is, now with everything taken care of, I'd like to get to know you, and I'd like Robin and you to get to know each other,'' Anna said, and Robin nodded with a smile. ''I just like you to know me as mom, and I want you to – this is really hard for all of us, but we're going to get through it,'' Anna added.

''We are,'' Robin whispered, ''we are going to get through this together, and now that Jesse is gone and Elizabeth is going to move, you will have nothing to worry about,'' she added, and Sam nodded and wiped away a tear.

''I know,'' she simply said, and both Robin and Anna got up. Sam followed them and Anna wrapped her arms around her, and Robin did the same. Sam held both the women – her sister and he mother – and Jason smiled. Then he saw Sam's finger move, gesturing him to come to them, and he did, and wrapped his arms around all three women. He stood behind Sam, and he felt her lean against him and he smiled. He loved her so much, and he realized he would do anything for her. Robin and Anna took a step back but Sam didn't move, and Jason wrapped his arms around her waist and nodded at both the women in front of them.

''We're going to go home, and you just relax – we can get to know each other more when this all sank in,'' Robin said, and Anna nodded in agreement. Jason helped them out of the penthouse and moved back to the couch where Sam sat. But before he sat down there was a knock on the door. He sighed and went to open it, but wanted to slam it in her face when he saw Elizabeth standing on the other side.

''I'd like to talk to Sam please,'' Elizabeth said, and he wanted to say she had to leave, when Sam spoke.

''Elizabeth – I'll give you 5 minutes to talk but I don't feel like fighting so you know what, just say what you want to say and leave,'' she said, and Jason jumped and turned around, wrapped his arm around Sam as she stood behind him, and listened to her. ''What do you have to talk about?'' she asked Elizabeth, and Elizabeth looked at both of them before taking a deep breath.

''I have to leave town, but I just want you to know that I do love you – I mean I did at one point,'' Elizabeth said, and Sam frowned. Jason didn't know where Elizabeth was going to with this, but he didn't really care. The only reason she was still standing there was Sam, because Sam wanted to hear what she had to say. He didn't hear everything she said, but he frowned when he heard her talk. ''You know even though you were the best daughter Cody had, I think he didn't even love you and I don't mind any more that he took you,'' Sam frowned again and shook her head.

''What are you talking about, Elizabeth – you know I was adopted, I found out and that's why I came here, but I actually thought I had some kind of friendship with you – or could build one at least,'' Sam said, and Elizabeth nodded. She still didn't step forward, and Jason was grateful for it. He didn't want her in his penthouse, and not like this.

''Are you coming to something, Elizabeth?'' he asked her, and she shrugged.

''I wanted to say that I'm leaving and I hope you two are happy, because I could've stayed here with Cam and maybe I could've found someone to love me but you ruined it for me,'' Elizabeth said, and Sam widened her eyes.

''No way – there is no way you can blame us for this – if you hadn't been so stupid as to kidnap me and send me threatening messages, you wouldn't have been caught – you are lucky, Elizabeth, that leaving town is all that's going to happen,'' Sam snapped, and Jason frowned. He didn't know she knew, but apparently she had caught on somehow. ''I'm not going to listen to this anymore, Elizabeth. I hope you find a nice place to stay but don't ever come here like this again,'' Sam said, and Elizabeth glared at her. Jason raised one eyebrow and Elizabeth nodded once and walked away, while Jason closed the door and turned around to see where Sam had gone. She had walked away before the door closed, and he saw her with her back to him looking at the fire in the fireplace.

''Are you ok baby?'' he asked her, and she nodded.

''Yeah, you know I didn't expect this right now, but believe me when I say I saw this coming,'' Sam replied as she turned around. ''Every good thing that happened today – finding my mother and sister, and being with you – it just, I had the feeling that this was going to happen, and I don't even care anymore,'' she said, and she smiled.

''I can see you do care – but really, she knew she wasn't your sister and she came here for what? To ruin your day or something?'' he said, and she shrugged.

''No I don't know Jason, but I really don't care,'' she replied, ''I wanted to have a relationship with her but it didn't work out – it didn't even work out when I just met her, so I don't mind that she isn't my sister. I didn't see this coming then but right now I could've,'' she added, and he nodded. He remembered the way Elizabeth had been when she had found out about them, and he smiled.

''She'd been really angry before, and even though it doesn't justify how she tried to kill you, we could have both seen this coming – now I don't really want to talk about her anymore – I want to ask you something,'' he said, suddenly serious. She nodded, and he walked over to her.

''What do you want to ask me, Jason?'' she asked when he didn't say anything, and he smiled at her. He'd been wanting to ask this when he realized how much he loved her and then she woke up not remembering anything. Now she remembered at least a lot about her life and he didn't want to wait anymore.

''You know we've been through a lot. With Elizabeth finding out about is and you slipping into a coma,'' he said, and she nodded. She frowned, but didn't say anything and waited for him to continue. ''When you woke up and didn't remember I felt like my heart was ripped out – I didn't know what I was doing but then you came here after Jesse beat you,'' he stopped for a moment and cleared his throat thinking about that night. ''We reconnected – even though I still loved you with all my heart – we were together,'' he said, and she smiled and nodded.

''Where are you going with this, Jason?'' she asked him, and he cleared his throat again and sank to one knee.

''I want you to know how much I love you, and I wanted to ask you this a long time ago,'' he said softly, and he paused again and looked up at her. He could see the confusion and something else swim in her eyes and smiled at her. ''Samantha McCall, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?'' he asked her, and she looked down at him and just stared.

##########

Sam looked down at Jason and felt all the emotions course through her. She hadn't expect him to ask her to marry him, but she really wanted too. The problem was she lost her voice. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't, and she could see the hurt in his eyes.

''You don't-''

''Yes, Jason yes! I want to be your wife,'' she finally managed to say, and he widened his eyes as she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around him. He fell back to the floor and they chuckled. ''Yes, yes, yes, Jason – I want to marry you,'' she whispered in his ear, and she could feel him relax. Suddenly he shifted and took something out of his pocket and when she looked at him she saw the most beautiful ring, and she smiled. He placed it on her finger and kissed her gently, wanting her close.

''I love you, Samantha McCall – soon to be Morgan,'' he said with a smile, and she wiped away the tears.

''I love you too, Jason Morgan,'' she replied, and she laid her head on his chest. She'd never ever let him go again, if it was the last thing she had to so she would hold on to him with her life. ''I love you so much,'' she added in a whisper, and kissed him again. They were going to get married and she was the luckiest woman on the planet, with Jason in her arms.


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_5 and a half years later_

Sam woke up but stayed in bed for a while. She didn't need to have to run to the bathroom again. Today was the fifth anniversary of their wedding day, and she had a big surprise for Jason. She had found out a week ago she was pregnant, and she loved the idea of another baby in the house. Their son, Jamie, was almost 5 too, and she loved him to death. He was a replica of Jason, with his blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, and she couldn't help but smile when she thought about her son.

''Mommy, mommy wake up,'' she heard Jamie yell, and she opened her eyes and saw him standing behind the bed, with Jason behind him. Jason handed her a piece of toast, and she looked at him in surprise and confusion. ''Mommy!''

''Yeah baby?'' she asked, and he ran to her and jumped on the bed. ''Morning,'' she said after she had given him a kiss on his cheek.

''Morning mommy! Daddy is bringing me to Carly!'' he said, excitedly, and Sam smiled at him. She took a bite of the toast and looked over at Jason.

''I noticed you've been feeling a little under the weather – and even though I know you're stubborn, I need you to go to the doctor today,'' he said, and she nodded. She had thought he had figured it out, but it seemed he just thought she was sick. She smiled at him and looked down at Jamie, who was snuggling against her side.

''Jamie, we need to get dressed,'' Sam said, and Jamie nodded and jumped off the bed again. He was one little guy with a lot of energy, and Sam smiled as she got up from the bed slowly and stood to her feet. ''Come on, baby,'' she said, and Jamie made a face.

''I'm not a baby anymore mommy,'' he said, and she laughed softly and nodded. ''I'm going to play with Michael and Morgan mommy!'' he suddenly exclaimed, and she looked at Jason with a smile before picking up her little boy and carrying him to the bathroom.

''Let's take a bath before getting dressed, Jamie – we need to be clean before we go to Carly's,'' Sam said, and Jamie frowned. ''It's a special day for all of us, remember?'' she said, and he nodded with a smile. He pressed a kiss on her cheek and hugged her, and while she let the tub fill with water she hugged him back.

''I love you mommy,'' he suddenly whispered in her ear, and she felt the tears prick in her eyes.

''I love you too, baby,'' she said, and he started rambling about going to Carly's. That was one of the things he had inherited from Sam. She smiled and stuck her hand in the water to see if it was ok for him to go in, and when she nodded he jumped in. He splashed all the water over her, but she didn't care as she helped him get ready to go to Carly.

#####

After his bath, Jason and Sam had brought Jamie to Carly, and he was excited when they told him he could stay the night. They hadn't told him before because he would've been too excited to do anything, or listen. And they needed him to listen because it would only take longer to bring him to Carly's, and Jason didn't want to be late. Sam looked at him and smiled while he drove to the harbor, and when he parked the car he helped her get out.

''So, after everything we've gone through in the year before we got married, I never thought we would be here – together, happily,'' he said, and she nodded. She hadn't thought they would ever find a way to get passed what happened before, with Jesse and Elizabeth.

''Well, when Elizabeth left I did think about this kind of thing – together, with a son – I dreamt of it,'' she whispered, and he nodded. Sam thought about Elizabeth. After she left nobody had heard from her again, and she didn't mind at all. When Jason had asked her to marry him she had been excited to say the least, and she couldn't be happier on her wedding day.

''I love you, Samantha McCall,'' he whispered in her ear as he held her against him. He led her to the boat and she gasped when she saw how big it was, and when he helped her onto it he smiled at her. ''I thought you'd like it to take this for a spin,'' he said, and she widened her eyes and nodded.

''You mean I can do-''

''Yeah, I mean you can. But not too long, because we're going to have dinner here,'' he told her, and she smiled brightly and started towards the cabin.

''Come on, I'll show you what this girl can do,'' she said, and he smiled and followed her.

##########

Jason looked at Sam while she took a bite of her food. He'd taken the cook from Sonny, who had been happy to lend the man, and had asked him to make Sam's favorites. He told him what they were and he had made them perfect, and after dinner, she started eating even more. So as he was done with his food, she still wasn't.

''I see you have your appetite back,'' he suddenly said, and she looked up and smiled.

''I never lost it,'' she replied, and he frowned.

''But what happened this morning and all the other mornings – I mean you couldn't even eat breakfast and you love it,'' he said with confusion. He had been worried about her a couple of days because she had been throwing up a lot, and he wanted her to go to the doctor, only he didn't think about the day he had planned when he told her to go today. They didn't talk about it all day but he wanted to know what was wrong with her.

''I'm fine, Jason,'' she said, and he looked up and saw her smiling. ''I'm more than fine – I'm great,'' she added, and he sighed.

''Well, why don't you tell me what's going on with you then?'' he asked and she smiled. Then she nodded. ''You're going to tell me finally?'' he asked her, and she nodded.

''Yeah, you want to know what's going on right?'' she said, and he nodded. ''Well, if you think back I'm sure you'll figure it out – I'm sick in the mornings but I can eat like a horse later on, I'm tired and sensitive,'' she told him, and he frowned again.

''I don't get…'' his voice faded when it finally hit him, and he widened his eyes and stared at her for a moment. ''You're – o my god, Sam are we going to have another baby?'' he asked, and when she nodded he jumped up and lifted her in his arms. ''I love you so much – I've been waiting for this moment to happen a long time!''

''I know! Me too, Jason, and I love you too,'' she whispered in his ear, and he smiled. He sat back down and pulled her on his lap.

''God, I can't wait to tell Jamie about this – I bet he's going to love it!'' he said, and she smiled at him. He loved his life. He had been waiting for this moment, this very moment to happen. At this moment he could die a happy man, and he looked at Sam and saw she was feeling the same way. One child, one on the way, and the love of his life in his arms.

''I couldn't be any happier,'' she whispered, and he nodded. That was the exact same feeling he had. He couldn't be any happier. When he looked up and kissed her, she melted in his arms and that was all he needed.

''I love you so much,'' he said again, and she smiled and kissed him again.

''I love you too,'' she replied, and he sighed.

This was the life.

THE END


End file.
